The Sea of Desire: A Twin Twisted Sequel
by JDHarris1990
Summary: Love knows no bounds out at sea. Zack and Cody quickly realize how truer words have never been spoken during their time at Seven Seas High. They realize that sea shanty is a lingering thing amongst them both. ZackXCody, CodyxBailey, ZackxOC
1. Ahoy, Sailor!

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to the next installment of Twin Twisted! LOTS of ideas brewing up. Might take a bit, but I want this to be an AWESOME story like the other. Enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zack, Cody, or anything else except my OC's. :3**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ahoy, Sailor!**

"Remember! Eat 3 times a day!" A nervous Carey said on the boardwalk as the boys prepared to board the S.S Tipton.

"Yes, mom." Zack replied.

"And brush your teeth after EVERY meal!"

"Yes, mom!" Cody replied.

"And call me every day!" Carey continued.

"YES MOM!" Both twins said simultaneously.

"My boys. Going out to sea. I'm gonna miss you guys SO MUCH!" She took them each in one arm and squeezed. Zack and Cody grunted as they left her arms. They each gave her a hug.

"Love you, mom." They both walked up the ramp onto the ship. Mosby passed by, Carey quickly snatching him aside.

"Make sure they're okay. If anything happens to them…"

"No need to worry, Mrs. Martin. They're in good hands." Mosby flashed a smile and hugged Carey before boarding. The ship eventually left the dock, Carey grasping a tissue in one hand, waving to her boys with the other.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T BUNK WITH EACH OTHER?" Zack said uproariously.

"Zack. The room rosters were made up before we even boarded the ship. If I had known you two would be split up beforehand, I would've changed it. We're already on board, so make the best of it. You're only across the hall from him." Mosby handed him his room key and Cody his. "Your roommates are waiting for you in your cabins." Zack flashed an evil look before grabbing his suitcases and walking toward the cabins.

"This is gonna suck, man. I mean, where are we gonna get our privacy?" Zack complained.

"Hey, this could be good. We get to meet new people. See new faces." Cody replied fiddling with his key. "Here we are."

"Well…We'll just have to talk to our roommates and work something out with them. So we can get our 'privacy'. I'm sure they'll understand." Zack said suggestively. Cody greeted him with an uncertain look. "What?"

"Yea…I was thinking. Maybe it's not a good idea we tell people JUST yet about…y'know..us." Cody pretentiously suggested.

"What? We can't hide the fact that we're gay. It'll never work."

"No. Not that. The fact that we're together…We aren't exactly sure how 'accepting' people will be when it comes to that. I know Mosby knows, but he's got our best interests at heart. And London thinks a relationship is when families get together on a boat. So we're in the clear with them." Cody said, holding his love's hands.

"True…but…." Zack started kissing Cody's neck. "What about this? I don't think I can go another second without you…" Cody almost slipped into his brothers enticing moves, but quickly pushed him aside.

"Don't worry, Zack…It's a big boat. We'll find a place." He winked at his brother and quickly pecked him on the lips. "Go meet your new roomie." Zack nodded and opened his cabin door with his key. He walked in to the cabin, met with the scent of cologne and soap. The bathroom door was wide open, and it seemed someone was taking a shower.

"At least he keeps clean…" Zack said, scoping the room. There were 2 beds with blue bedspreads on each. One looked untouched while the other showed signs of inhabitance. He set his suitcase on the seemingly vacant bed and picked up an envelope. In it was a note and a card.

**Zachary Martin:**

**The card enclosed in this envelope is your Meal card. This is your funding for on deck meals as well as any other food outside the ship during your session here at Seven Seas High. You are entitled to at least 4 meals a day, snack foods not included.**

**Keep this card with you at all times, as it also serves as your identification as a student at Seven Seas High. Should you lose or misplace your card, contact Mr. Marian Mosby at the ships front desk, Ext. 25. Your first replacement is free of charge, a $10 replacement fee following any other lost card. Any stolen cards should also be reported to the main desk.**

**Sincerely,**

**Marian Mosby**

**Seven Seas High Headmaster**

Zack quickly placed the card in his wallet and began settling in.

"Oh…Hey. I'm Zane." Zack took his attention from his suitcase to see a boy with black hair about his height standing in nothing but towels at the bathroom door. "Zane Mitchell." The boy extended his hand, which Zack graciously shook.

"Zack. Zack Martin. Any hot water left?" Zack said, grabbing his toiletries from his suitcase. The boy just nodded and walked over to his bed. _"Dude's got a really hot build…Maybe this whole 'meeting new people' thing Cody was talking about will work after all…" _Zack entered the bathroom, stripping himself down and entering the shower, letting the hot water sting his back. "New beginnings…Cody, you better be right…"

* * *

"UGH! What is that SMELL?" Cody pinched his nose as he entered the cabin he was destined to live in for the next year, and possibly longer.

"Oh. Sorry…I had tacos before we docked here. I'm Woody." He extended his hand from his bed.

"It's a pleasure…" He said, disdain evident on his face. "My name is Cody." He shook the boy's hand. The boy looked about his age, was very heavy set and had brown hair that resembled a pom-pom. _"'A chance to meet new, interesting people!' Yea, right. Called that one down the middle, didn't ya, Cody?" _He placed his suitcase on the vacant bed which, amazingly, was untouched and untarnished. He picked up the envelope on his pillow with a note and a card. He placed it on his end table and began unpacking.

"So. Where ya from?" The boy asked.

"Boston. You?"

"Cleveland. My parents wanted me to get an education at sea." Cody just looked back and nodded at the boy. He took out a can of air freshener and sprayed it everywhere he could, not concerned with how the other boy would react to his seemingly rude gesture.

"_I have to live here. If anything, it's rude of him to be so…messy. Especially sinc_e _he knew he'd be sharing rooms with someone…" _Cody thought to himself. He pulled out a picture of him, Zack, and his mom and placed it on the end table, only for Woody to snatch it.

"You have a twin?" Woody said curiously.

"Yea. He's right across the hall." Cody replied. _"Try being nice. He's messy, something that can be fixed." _Woody put the picture back down. "So…You have any siblings?"

"Yea. 8 brothers and sisters. I'm the second youngest, though you wouldn't think so. My little sister is bigger than ME." Woody said with a chuckle.

"Awesome. Nice to meet you Woody." Cody plopped himself on his bed and let himself relax, ignoring the lingering scent of tacos and dandelion air freshener in the air. _"It'll take some getting used to, but I can deal… Hopefully." _Cody drifted off in to a deep slumber, the sound of the ocean outside the port hole calming him.

* * *

The sun was setting over the ocean, the large ship, now fully boarded, was out at sea, no land in sight. Zack held Cody in his arms as they gazed off into the sunset over the blue sea.

"Looks like you got your cruise, Zacky." Cody looked up at him and smiled.

"Guess I did. And the best part is that we still have another two weeks before classes begin. Mosby said we should take advantage of all the ship has to offer. He said that, as soon as classes begin, we're students and not vacationers." Zack fiddles with Cody's black highlights, which were faintly fading away, his roots a fresh blonde.

"I'm just glad I get to spend it with you. Especially with these romantic sights." Cody kissed his love passionately. "Let's make this a tradition of sorts. No matter what, we HAVE to see the sun set every night. Just us two." Zack replied with another kiss.

"I agree. That and let's make the most of this experience." Zack continued leering into the distance.

"Seven Seas High…Here come Cody and Zack. Ready or not." Cody said, taking his attention back to the sunset.

* * *

**A/N: There ya have it! The first chapter! :D Hope you guys enjoyed, because there's a LOT more to come! Read and Review! ^_^**


	2. My Name is Bailey

**A/N: Hey. Another chapter. :D This one should prove interesting! Enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: My Name is Bailey**

"Well school begins tomorrow. What should we do with today?" Cody said, walking hand in hand with Zack down to the flight deck.

"Let's hit the hot tub! I can use some relaxation." Zack replied. They got to the deck to see London walking quickly, as if to avoid someone.

"Hi. Bye." London blurted. Zack quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"What's going on? Why were you.."

"SHHH! If you see farm girl anywhere, tell her I died." London quickly retreated, leaving the twins in the dust, confused.

"Farm girl?" Cody said. Just then, a brown haired girl, about their height, rushed up to them.

"Have you seen London? I was trying to get her to critique my report." She held up a paper. "It's on the study of Psychrometrics. It's basically the-" Cody cut her off.

"The study of air to water vapor mixtures…" Bailey looked at Cody, surprised. "You must be farm girl."

"Farm girl? Oh. Yea. My name's Bailey. Bailey Pickett. Nice to meet y'all." She extended her hand to the boys, Cody's hand latching first.

"Cody Martin. Nice to meet you." His eyes befell on the new girl, almost as if he couldn't stop staring. Her brown hair, hazel eyes, and country accent stirred something up inside Cody, and he didn't know what was causing this. "So…Where are you from?"

"Kettlecorn, Kansas. The town was too small for me, so I took on a new school. I like it...Except London is REALLY hard to room with. She's kind of a…"

"Dunce?" Zack interjected.

"Yea…" Bailey laughed nervously. "Anyway, where did she go?"

"That way." Zack pointed in the direction London ran to. Bailey gave a hug to each of them.

"Thanks!" She ran off to find the heiress. Cody stood there, unable to figure out just exactly what he was feeling.

"_That was really odd…" _Cody didn't let it bother him. "She was nice."

"I guess." Zack said, stripping into his bathing suit. "You coming?" Zack ran over to the tub and slinked himself in. Cody followed right behind him.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Someone said, standing near the tub.

"Zane! Cody, this is my roommate." Cody shook the boys hand.

"Pleasure. Cody Martin, Zack's boyfrie….I mean, brother." He smiled at the boy. Zack just stared at Cody, noticing the hesitation in his voice.

"Zane. Zane Mitchell." He slipped himself into the tub next to the boys. "So…You guys check out all these babes on the ship? Smokin', huh?"

"Umm…Well…We're not really into women…" Cody replied.

"Oh. So you're…gay?"

"It's not weird or anything, is it?" Zack added. Zane just shook his head and relaxed.

"I've got a few gay aunts and uncles. I think it's cool." They spent their time talking about everything and relaxing.

* * *

Cody sat at the Juice Bar, collecting his thoughts. His mind was stuck on one thing. Bailey.

"_What IS it about her? Why is she intriguing to me?" _He stroked his chin, attempting to solve his confusion. He couldn't put is finger on it, but he'd felt this before. A long time ago, but he'd felt it before, nonetheless. In the midst of thought, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Cody! Mind if I join you?" Cody turned to see Bailey smiling.

"Oh…Sure." Cody turned his attention to the brown haired girl. "So…How's everything?" Cody said. He was never a natural conversationalist.

"Good. Though I can't find London anywhere. I need her help, again." She scoped the deck.

"Oh. With what?" Cody asked. Bailey held a piece of paper in her hand.

"I need some help critiquing my paper on King Tut." She looked a bit pretentious. Cody scoped the paper, showing signs of approval.

"Bailey…This is amazing work…Except he was killed at eighteen. Not seventeen." Cody informed Bailey.

"Oh…" She laughed nervously, snatching the paper. "Let me just…fix that.." She folded the paper and placed it in her bag. "You know a lot about this stuff, don't you? Kinda…impressive."

"Yea, well. I've been studying since I was in diapers. My first WORD was Tutankhamen." Cody smiled triumphantly.

"Bet you didn't know his first name was Tutenkhaten." Bailey smiled back, as if to say 'Ha ha.' Cody smiled back.

"Well…Got me there." The two smiled at each other for what seemed to be forever. Cody couldn't decide where this was the beginning of their friendship, or the beginning of a rivalry. Although he was shrouded in these thoughts, there was still that nagging feeling, even more powerful now that she was in his presence. _"What is this? Why? HOW?" _Was all Cody could place into his head. "You know…I could just critique your work for you. When Zack said she was a dunce…He really meant it. She's not the sharpest tool in the shed…That and I won't run away from you." Bailey giggled at Cody's remark. The two continued to stare at each other, silence overtaking them. _"Awkward…" _Cody cleared his throat trying to think of another topic to discuss. "Y'know, I-"

"You're really cute…and sweet." Bailey said before Cody could finish. His eyes almost popped out of his head when she said this.

"Umm…Thanks…" Cody looked away, now unable to focus on her. "But…I'm not really…that 'datable'…" Cody was digging his grave. These feelings he had, those familiar feelings, were flaring up inside him like gasoline being poured on a wildfire.

"Are you kidding? You're smart, funny, and cute." Bailey said putting her hand on his shoulder. Cody's gut became queasy, his mind confused. He didn't know how to react.

"_Zack, Zack, Zack, Zack, Zack…" _Cody constantly repeated in his head. He had no idea why Zack came to his mind, or what it had to do with Bailey. He just knew that he needed Zack RIGHT NOW. "Umm…I just don't think…you're my type…" Bailey's face was now laden with distain, as if she'd been crushed. "Oh! Not to say you're not datable…because you are! I mean…You aren't my type…But what is a type, anyway? I'm sure you're awesome! But…" Cody tripped over his words. "Look, you're pretty, but you're not…No. You…You're…" Cody sighed, unable to get his words together.

"Look…I know what you're trying to say. You're not ready. I completely understand. No need to worry." She assured Cody. Cody didn't need assurance. He needed Zack. For some odd reason, he couldn't help fight back Zack's name or the tugging feeling he felt in his chest. "So when you're ready, I'll be here." Bailey smiled. She got up and kissed Cody on the cheek before taking her leave. Cody almost fell out of his chair when she kissed him. Soon he felt bad. Really bad. _"What did I do? I made Bailey believe she has a chance…And she KISSED me. What about Zack? He's gonna be so angry…" _He beat himself up inside. He was interrupted by his brother's words.

"Hey, baby. What do you say we go find some place where we can be 'alone'?" Zack smiled suggestively. Cody looked and nodded. He grabbed the other's hand and began walking, his thoughts still pounding away. He looked up at Zack, who smiled at him. Just then, it hit him like a punch to the face.

"_Oh no…I know this feeling…Zack…THAT'S why…But…Why Bailey"_

Cody became sluggish in his demeanor while walking with Zack. The realization made him sick. He wanted to throw up. "Hey Zack…Can we postpone? I'm not feeling too well…"

"Oh. Yea. No problem, CoCo. I'll go find Zane. We'll go play some games or something." Zack said. Cody smiled and left his brother, only to be pulled into a kiss. Usually Cody loved when Zack kissed him, but this time it just reminded him of what he'd been feeling. He trotted in a daze to his room. Eventually, he reached his room and plopped on his bed.

"_This can't be happening…Do I…like Bailey?"_

_

* * *

_**A/N: One thought…I think it's WAY too much dialogue. But that's what shapes a story! The first twist! :D So much more to develop in later chapters! Hope you enjoyed! Look out for the 3****rd**** chapter! Thanks! R&R **


	3. Roomies

**A/N: This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, except it follows Zack. Just a heads up. **** R&R**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Roomies**

Zack left his brother with a kiss, before running off to find Zane. He quickly turned back to see his brother walking slowly, his head down. "What's going on with him?" Zack thought to go ask him what was wrong, but decided otherwise. "Eh. He's probably just tired." Zack ran to his room to find Zane texting on his phone. "Hey dude. What do you say we hit the arcade? Last day before classes start." Zane looked up and smiled.

"Oh. Well. Umm…Maybe later…" Zane said, distraught. Zack noticed his tone of voice.

"You okay?" Zack sat on his bed. Zane just stared at his phone. "You know, we are roommates. You could talk to me." Zack moved closer to Zane, who was still silent. Zack sat and waited patiently for Zane to say something. "Dude…" A single tear rolled down Zane's face, which took Zack by surprise.

"_Zane…crying? He's like…A chick magnet. Tough. Why was he crying?" _Zack thought to himself. "Zane. Why are you crying? Tell me." All of a sudden, Zane flew toward Zack, embracing him tightly. "Oh…Umm…It'll all be okay…?" Zack said, confused while rubbing his back. He had no idea what was going on or why Zane was latched on to his abdomen. He just sat there, Zane bawling into his shoulder, assuring him. Just then, Zane pulled off and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry you had to see me like that, Zack…Didn't expect to see someone like me act like that, did you?" Zane said, wiping his face with a tissue. Zack just giggled.

"No. I didn't. Now that I HAVE seen you that way…May I ask why my shirt is soaked with your tears?" Zane just laughed.

"Well…I came on to this ship trying to be someone else. Someone I didn't want to be. I did it to preserve something I had back home." Zane said. Zack immediately was able to relate.

"I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing a while back…Just be true to you. NEVER try changing yourself out of fear." He comforted Zane, who looked as if he were feeling better.

"Why did you try changing yourself?" Zane asked curiously. Zack took a deep breath.

"Well… Back when I doubted myself and my…y'know…sexuality, I felt that I needed to hide it. Keep it secret. So I did everything I thought 'straight guys' would do. I hit on girls, played basketball, the whole nine yards. It worked for a while, but eventually it came back to haunt me. I almost went crazy. So don't do that. If there's something you need to do, then do it." Zack's reassuring words made Zane smile.

"You're a really sweet boy, y'know that?" Zane hugged Zack. "Well…Since you told me you're 'junk', I suppose I should tell you mine. Back home, in NY, I was in a relationship…with another boy. He was SO amazing and I didn't want it to end. Soon, my parents find out about this ship and sending me off and all that nonsense because they didn't like the fact that I was…gay." Zack's eyes bulged out of his head after hearing what Zane had confessed.

"Go on…" Was all Zack could say.

"Since I didn't have any choice, I packed my things and they shoved me on this boat and told me, 'If you don't come back with a girlfriend, expect us to never welcome you here again.'"

"What the hell, man. That isn't right. Dude…I'm sorry you're parents are such…idiots."

"Yea. So basically, I came on the ship a completely different person than I was back home. And you're right. It IS killing me. And to top it all off, the reason why I was crying is because…My boyfriend just broke up with me." Zane's words fell onto deaf ears, Zack still trying to process everything he'd just been told.

"_Gay? Boyfriend? What is going on here? Is this the SAME guy that Cody and I were sharing a hot tub with? The same Zane asked us if we had been checking out all the 'hot babes' on the ship?" _Zack couldn't understand, but he felt sympathetic toward Zane. "Well listen. You know we're roommates. You can always talk to me if you need to. I know what you're going through and I'd be more than happy to-" Before Zack could finish, Zane tackled Zack and planted a kiss on him. The kiss lasted a good 5 seconds before Zack could realize what was happening, and quickly pushed him off. "DUDE!"

"Zack. You're the sweetest boy I've ever met. The way you were able to just talk me out of my troubles like that. It's sweet and I'll definitely be with you." Zane smiled at a confused Zack.

"Be with you? What are you talking about?" Zack quickly moved himself over to his own bed.

"Well…You ARE gay, right? And you did this stuff because you felt for me, right?"

"Umm…Zane. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but I don't want to be with you… I CAN'T be with you. It's just…I'm with someone." Zane's expression quickly faded to sadness. "I'm sorry…I'm just trying to be a good friend. I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I was stupid to think that you had any feelings for me. Let's just forget that ever happened. And I promise not to let my feelings for you get in the way of our friendship." Zane went over and hugged Zack.

"It's no problem, dude. Listen…I, uh…I have to go. I have to go find Cody." Zack stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey Zack?"

"Yea?"

"You're boyfriend is a really lucky guy to have you."

"Yea, I guess he is." Zack replied, as he walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanna send my apologies to you guys for so much dialogue. The story has a LOT of developing to do before I can get into anything serious. Don't worry! It's coming! In fact, possibly the next chapter I'll have a little more "action" for you guys! ;) I also wanna say sorry for such short chapters. Like I said, there's a bunch of developing to do. Thanks for reading! R&R**


	4. Keep It On The Down Low

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long update. College is kicking my A** lately. What with notes, syllabuses, textbooks, and tuition settlement abound, things are going HAYWIRE! But you don't care about that! Here's your chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Keep It On The Down Low**

"Welcome class. I'm Ms. Tutweiller. I'll be your teacher for this semester! Now if you'll look on the board, I'd like for someone to tell me what they see." The red-headed teacher gestured with her finger, pointing toward the board.

"A really bad manicure?" London replied.

"Young lady! I will NOT stand for this-" Tutweiller's attention turned to her hand. "Oh my…Well…Umm…Just look at the board. These are my requirements." She awkwardly shuffled back to her desk.

"Hey Cody…What say you and I get together later…Me and you. Get dinner?" Zack whispered. Cody turned to Zack, a sickly expression on his face. "Are…you okay, Codes? You don't look well…"

"Oh…It's nothing. Just a little tired. I was up late…And yea. Sounds like fun." Cody let out a smile, assuring Zack he was fine. Truly, Cody was a wreck. He was up all night trying to figure out his complications with Bailey. _"I'm reading into this WAY to much…A night with Zack will definitely help." _Cody thought to himself. He'd been beating himself up over this for the past two days and it was a relief that he'd finally be able to spend some time with Zack. A wave of relaxation overcame him. His train of thought was broken by a note landing in front of him, coming from Zack.

"I love you, CoCo. Can't wait for tonight."

* * *

The scent of the sea filled the air where Cody and Zack sat, holding each other. The sun set slowly as the two relaxed and talked.

"Zack. Tonight was amazing. Thanks. I really needed that." Cody pecked Zack on the cheek

"Only the best for you, babe." Cody nuzzled his head into Zack's shoulder and closed his eyes. His thoughts had finally escaped him and all he could think about was Zack and how awesome he was. "But tell me…You haven't been yourself. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just struggling with something... It's nothing to worry about…"

"You know…I'm right here. You don't have to front with me. You don't have to struggle with anything while I'm around. You know that." Zack comforted.

"I know…It's nothing, really. Just…a little homesick is all. Nothing serious. I promise." Cody smiled. Zack just looked on, concerned.

"Okay…But if something is bothering you, PLEASE don't hesitate to talk to me." He kissed Cody passionately on the lips. Just then, Zack's cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Zack. It's Zane. I'm gonna be at an all night cram session with someone so I'm leaving the door locked. You have your key?"

"Yea. Have fun." Zack hung up. "Looks like we have a room to ourselves tonight…Wanna spend the night?" Zack looked at the other suggestively, to which Cody replied with a happy nod.

* * *

Zack pushed the door open to reveal an empty room. "Welcome to _Zachary de l'amore_. Population two…" Zack ran to the stereo and turned it on. "I have a surprise for you. I was gonna wait until next month for our anniversary, but tonight seems like the perfect night." He popped in a CD and ran up to Cody, grabbing him by the waist. Just then, a slow piano medley was playing. Zack quickly dimmed the lights and began slow dancing with Cody.

"Dancing? It's nice…But not the gift I expected…"

"Just wait for it…" They danced on until words came from the CD.

"_Il tuo amore è come un mare di sole enumerazione dal mio cuore"_

Cody's breath was taken away by the operatic words being sung. "Zack…Is…that you?" Zack smiled and kissed him. Cody laid his head on Zack's shoulder as they continued to dance around the room. Zack was quietly singing the song word for word as they danced. Cody's eyes welled up with tears as they danced, the song playing softly in the background. At that moment, Bailey was nothing but a mere dust particle on yet the most perfect things Cody ever had. His thoughts of her quickly faded away for now and all he could think about how lucky he was.

Zack wasn't too far off from what Cody was thinking. The night with Zane played over and over in his head. Although he knew the kiss between him and Zane meant nothing to him, he felt like he needed to justify himself with Cody, as if he'd done something wrong. "Cody…No matter WHAT happens…You will ALWAYS be the love of my life. Nothing and no one will ever change that. I've been thinking about what you said about keeping our stuff on the down low…It doesn't matter to me. As long as I get to hold you like this…nothing matters." Cody lifted his head and kissed Zack deeply.

"I love you so much, Zacky." The kiss went on for a good five minutes, intensifying with every second and it wasn't long before they found themselves on Zack's bed. The kiss sent both of them into a world of desire for one another. Zack gently kissed his way down to Cody's neck, unbuttoning Cody's shirt in the process. He slid the pastel colored shirt of his cream colored body and marveled at the sight of a shirtless Cody. He begun fiddling with Cody's pants, his hands unable to work the mechanism.

"I got it." Cody unbuttoned his skinny jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers, Zack quickly doing the same. Their bodies melded together perfectly with every motion and gyration they both made, their lips locked in motion. Their tongues wrestled each other, their saliva painting their mouths gracefully. Cody shifted himself, eventually putting him on top of Zack. "I'm taking the lead tonight." He smiled as he begun paying attention to Zack's neck. Small mewls escaped Zack's lips with every supple peck that grazed his skin. Slowly, Cody began moving his way down the blonde boy's chest all the way down to his stomach. Cody started paying special attention to Zack's naval, kissing and nibbling gently at it. This sent Zack flying into the clouds, his mewls warped into full blown moans.

"Cody…Ohh…Cody…" Zack grasped the backboard of the bed. Cody's lips found their way to Zack's hardened 6 ½ inch length. He began gently sucking on the others tip. The touch of Cody's delicate, velvet lips on his cock sent a shockwave of ecstasy through Zack's body, causing him to tense up, his stomach sucked in and ass clenched tight.

"AHHH! CODYYYY!" Zack yelped in pleasure as Cody's lips slowly slid down his length and back up again. "Faster…Faster, CoCo…Faster…" His words mixed in with words. Cody's head bobbed up and down, his speed growing with every suck. Cody's hand found itself to his own crotch, which was throbbing intensively. Cody's tongue spent a generous amount of time playing with the head of Zack's member, leaking precum. Cody lapped up every drop that escaped, the sweet and salty taste driving him wild. His sucks matched the speed and technique of his hand; soon he too began moaning, which was muffled by Zack's manhood. The vibrations of Cody's moans sent goosebumps up Zack's spine, the pleasure intensely building in his body which was violently gyrating beneath Cody's head in action. Cody pulled off and stood on his knees. He maneuvered his way over Zack and grabbed his cock and aimed. He slowly perched himself on top, Zack's member slowly sliding inside him.

"OHHHHHHH….YES!" Zack moaned loudly as Cody slid on top of him. His eyes clenched tightly as his love bounced up and down on him, the mix of pleasure coming from Cody's body and his mouth, which was now pouring out moans.

"Zack…Zack…Zacky…Zack…Yes…Zaaack…" Cody mewled. Slowly, he took in Zack's entire cock inside him. Just as he got it all in, he felt Zack's length poke at his prostate, blasting Cody with a wave of pleasure. He began moving quicker and quicker, each time Zack hitting his sweet spot. Incoherent moans and screams bellowed out after every thrust from Zack below. Cody's back arched and his head was thrown back, his moans now screams. Both boys omitted harmonious sounds as the intensity grew inside them.

"CODY! I'M GONNA….I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…" Unable to finish the sentence, Zack let out a large moan before spurting out his juices all over Cody's insides, an orgasm lasting at least seven seconds. Shortly after, Cody tensed up and shot cum everywhere all over his brothers chest and face before collapsing on top of Zack.

"Zack…I love you so much…" He said, trying to catch his breath.

"Eh…Yea...Love you too, CoCo…Eh…Huh…." Zack said, his mind splattered and disoriented from what just happened. Cody wriggled himself next to Zack and held him close.

"Zack?" Cody whispered. "Zacky?" He was met with silence. Cody used up the last of his strength to lift his head to see Zack knocked out cold. Cody smiled and pecked him on his forehead. "Sleep tight, baby. I love you."

* * *

"Alright. We need to discuss us. " Cody said, slurping the smoothie Zack had prepared for him. "As I said before, we need to keep things between us and only us. We aren't so sure how people here may take to the fact that we are dating. To them, we're brothers and no matter how much we try convincing them that this surpasses the brotherhood thing they'll still think the same thing."

"Okay. But…what if someone were to say…ask me out? What do I tell them?" Zack asked.

"Just say you're with someone and leave it at that."

"Yea, but what if they want more info? I mean, 'I'm with someone.' sounds so vague to me."

"Just tell them not to worry about WHO it is and that the only thing that matters is that you love him very much and you want to remain faithful." Cody answered, tossing the now empty smoothie cup into the trash. Just then, Zane took a seat next to Cody.

"Hey guys! Zack, could I talk to you in private for a sec, please?"

"Umm…Sure." Zack jumped over the counter and followed Zane over to the railings of the side of the ship. "What's up?"

"I kinda…wanted to talk about the other night. When we…y'know…kissed."

"Oh…O..kay…Sure. What about that night?" Zack said curiously.

"I just really wanted to apologize. Everything happened so quick and I REALLY wasn't thinking. I should have asked if you were taken and all that. It's just…You're really sweet and cute…I couldn't help myself. It was just a REALLY rough moment and I thought that throwing myself at you would take the pain away..."

"I know…Trust me, dude. I understand. The pain is an intense thing and you believe anything will take that – "

"It worked." Zane cut off Zack. Zack looked at him with confused eyes. "When I kissed you, everything flew away. Like magic. As if nothing ever happened."

"Look, Zane. You're nice and all, and believe me when I say that you're cute, but I can't say the feeling is mutual. As I told you, I'm with someone and plan on remaining faithful." Zack said, laying his hand on Zane's shoulder.

"I know, I know. I completely understand. I have no problem with that. I just need you to know…I like you. A lot. Like…a WHOLE lot, Zack. There's just something about you…something that just makes me completely smitten to you. That's all. I'm not one to keep these things away from people and I feel that you deserve to know. I promise I won't try anything fishy with you. I understand that you have someone and I respect that. Having you as a friend is MORE than enough for me. That and I just wanted you to know…If you and that lucky guy have a falling out…I'll be waiting." Zane smiled as he walked away from Zack, who was still confused.

"O..kay then. You do that." He walked back the smoothie counter next to his brother.

"What did he want? And make me another smoothie please, Zacky?"

"Yea…and…Well…He was telling me how much he "liked" me…" Zack said, hesitantly.

"WHAT? HE'S GAY, TOO? Should I be worried? Did you tell him you were with someone?" Cody said frantically.

"Yes he is. No, you shouldn't be worried. And yes I did. There's nothing to worry about. He said that he simply just liked me and that he wanted me to know. He's not interested in breaking us up or anything. Just friends and blah blah blah. Don't worry." Zack said, handing him another smoothie.

"Well…Alright. I guess that's understandable." He took a sip of the smoothie. "Mmm. Good smoothie!"

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Some action for those yearning it. ^_^ For those who don't yet get it, Zane ISN'T out to break Zack and Cody up. He's a good guy, but trust me…He's an essential part of the story. Don't you worry! ;3 Thanks for reading! Review!**


	5. Totally Misconstrued

**A/N: Hey. I'm back. I have a full week of school off, so that means I'll try powering out a few chapters before I'm totally swamped again!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Totally Misconstrued**

"London…You know who Cody Martin is, right?" Bailey said, placing her Economics book beside her.

"Yea, why?" London was fiddling with her jewelry on her neck as she was texting.

"Well…I met him a few days ago and was wondering…Is he single?" London dropped her phone and looked at Bailey.

"You actually LIKE Cody? But…He's full of smarticles!"

"I know! He's smart, cute, nice, funny…I kinda like him…" London took a seat next to Bailey on her bed.

"Bailey…I don't know how to tell you this…But Cody…He's happy." London said with a serious look.

"Umm…Okay? That's awesome for him. I just wanted to know if he's single…"

"No no no…He's happy! He's…Oh…What's the word…He's HOMOSAPIEN!"

"So…He's a happy human…" Bailey said confused.

'Yea! That's it! Yay me!" London clapped her hands excitedly. "So, I don't know if you should try asking him out…Cause…y'know…" She looked both ways. "He's homosapien." London whispered. Bailey just looked at her weirdly.

"Yea…Thanks for the heads up, London…I'll see you later." Bailey walked out of the room.

"Okay!" London started filing her nails. "Or wait…I think it was gay…Oh well." She continued to file her nails, her mind travelling to another world.

* * *

"India. What a place. I can't wait to go se the Taj Mahal!" Cody said, excitedly.

"And I'm gonna check out the Sun Temple!" Zack said, looking at a map of India. "It's considered the 'crowning glory of Oriya art'!"

"And then we can meet up for lunch. The Holi Festival is in town today!" Cody hugged Zack. "But you go ahead. I'm gonna finish up some stuff for class. Have fun babes." Cody kissed Zack on the cheek as he left. Cody started on his paper before he was interrupted once again.

"Hi Cody." Bailey said with a smile.

"Oh…Hey Bailey." Cody took a small glance, but quickly looked away, hoping the feelings he'd been rid of would stay dormant. Bailey took a seat next to the blonde haired boy. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering…Maybe me and you could…Check out the Holi Festival together?" Bailey scooted closer to him.

"You mean, like…a date?" Cody tried forcing himself to scoot away, but went to no avail. She scooted even closer.

"Yea. You're really sweet, Cody…" Bailey grabbed hold of Cody's hand and stared at him with puppy dog eyes. Cody could feel the restraint breaking within him.

"_What the hell? Bailey is a GIRL. I like GUYS! This isn't supposed to HAPPEN! Just tell her you're gay and everything will return to normal. _Cody screamed in his head. "Bailey. I'm…I'm…" Cody could only finish the sentence in his head. _"Gay."_

"You're what?"

"I'm…interested." Cody said. _"WHAT? NO! YOU'RE GAY! NOT INTERESTED! DAMN IT!" _Cody's heart and mind battled each other waiting for Bailey's response. He waited what seemed like forever.

"Okay! Let's go!" She stood up, Cody's hand in hers. She dragged him along, off the ship. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Yea…Fun…Woo hoo." Cody said. _"What am I gonna do?"_

_

* * *

_"Amazing." Zack said, taking numerous pictures of the large, artistic tower that stood before him. "To think…This was built by man. Incredible!"

"And it's tasty, too!" Woody said, licking his fingers, finished with the curry kebab he'd scarfed down.

"I was talking about the Sun Temple! Geez, Woodchuck. Do you ever think about ANYTHING other than food? What's it gonna take?" Zack said.

"I honestly have no idea…" Woody replied.

"Whatever. Look. Me and Cody are supposed to go to the Holi Festival for lunch. You coming? I'm sure he won't mind you tagging along." Zack said, placing his camera in his backpack.

"Food? Heck yea! Let's go!" They hailed a cab, which drove them to the festival. "Whoa…So many COLORS! My head hurts…" Woody held his head.

"Ah. It's not so bad. Kinda nice actually." Zack said before being splashed with various colored powders by a group of local kids. "WHAT THE? MY CLOTHES! AWWWW!" Zack tried to wipe the colored powder off, but it just smeared all the more. "Ugh…Stupid festival." They walked around to see Cody and Bailey walking side by side, Bailey smiling wide. Cody looked more uncomfortable than happy. "Guys! Hey!"

The sight of Zack made Cody gleam with joy. He quickly ran over to him. "ZACKY!" He yelped, running into a hug.

"Hey Codes…You seem happy."

"Oh. Just glad you're here. That and I've seen a lot of awesome stuff." Cody let go of Zack, Bailey taking his side once more. "Zack…This is Bailey." Bailey waved at Zack and Woody, who was munching on a piece of Indian bread.

"Good to see you again!" Bailey shook their hands.

"Likewise. So, how are you enjoying the festival?" Zack said.

"Oh, it's AWESOME! Me and Cody are having a GREAT time on our-"

"EXPLORATION!" Cody quickly cut her off. "Exploration. We're studying the Indian culture. It seems you guys got a little taste of it." Cody pointed to the colored blotches on Zack and Woody's clothes.

"Oh. Yea. Some hooligans threw this powdered crap at us. Someone should really control their children." Zack said, making a final attempt to wipe off some of the color.

"Actually Zack, the Holi Festival is known for it's color. The people here break all social barriers in an attempt to spread joy by filling everyone with color. To get into the spirit. Happened to us, too." Cody pointed at the colors on his shirt.

"Oh. Well…Still pretty annoying. Anyway, let's grab something to eat." Zack said.

"I think he beat us to it." Cody said, pointing at Woody who was now eating a questionable looking sandwich.

"What? I'm hungry!" Woody said, food particles flying out of his mouth. They all just laughed as they looked for a place to eat.

* * *

"That was DELICIOUS! Thanks Cody!" Bailey said, hugging him.

"No…problem." Cody said, trying not to look uncomfortable. _"This is bad. I'm on a date with someone I don't even know I like in FRONT of the one I LOVE. I'm a trainwreck…"_

"Well, guys. I'm gonna go check out a few more things. I'll catch up with you later. Okay, Codes? Then we can have our OWN 'colorful ceremony'." Zack winked at Cody, who posed a fake smile and laugh, just believable enough to convince Zack as him and Woody left the table.

"Well…That was fun. What say we go to the ship and…get more acquainted?" Bailey said, hooking her arm around Cody's as she started kissing his neck. Cody let out an awkward laugh while she kissed him, but couldn't find the power to push her off.

"_What is going ON? Oh man…Why me?" _Cody thought. The worst part was that he began to enjoy it. His expression on the outside was joyful, but on the inside he was screaming for help. "Y'know…Bailey…Don't you think it's a bit early to be 'getting acquainted?'"

"Well, yea…But like I said…I like you, a lot. And I don't see anything wrong with two people who like each other 'doing things.'"

"Well…I don't know…I mean…I guess…But…" Cody couldn't figure out what to say. The feelings for Bailey were taunting him maliciously as Bailey teased him, so much that he couldn't help but give in. "Alright. Fine…"

"Yay! Let's go, Cody!" She smiled, as she dragged him along toward the ship.

"_This isn't familiar at ALL…What am I gonna do?"_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, here we go! The plot thickens! Next chapter is sure to be a doosy! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed! **** R&R**


	6. Getting Acquainted

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter for you! As I write this chapter, I already have an idea of what's to come in the next few! Cailey fans, rejoice! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Getting Acquainted**

Bailey and Cody entered the ship, Cody on pins and needles from where this situation has taken him. _"Okay…Maybe she just wants to study? Yea. We're just gonna go to the cabin and crack open the books…Oh who am I kidding?" _Cody's emotions were at war with each other, the only true standing emotion being complete confusion.

"You know, I'm really glad you agreed to date me, Cody." Bailey smiled.

"Yea…No problem, I guess." Cody held a smile on his face, hoping Bailey didn't notice the slight discomfort present. "Listen…I need to use the bathroom. Wait here for me." Bailey replied with a nod as Cody walked into the nearest restroom and turned the sink on. He leaned over the running hot water, the steam flowing into his face.

"Alright Cody…Let's get this sorted out…" He splashed a handful of water on his face and took a deep breath. The time to breathe gave him slight relief and some time to figure out what to do. _"Not only did you agree to date, which is bad enough because I'm with Zack…Even worse it's with a GIRL. Yet I can't seem to get why Bailey has this effect on me…" _Before his thoughts could finish manifesting, someone knocked on the door.

"Cody? Everything okay in there?" Bailey shouted from outside the door. Cody shook himself off before drying his face.

"Yea. Just wiping some of the colored powder off my face. I'll be right out."

"Here we are…My cabin." Cody said, gesturing her to enter. Bailey walked in and scoped the room, before pinching her nose.

"What…is that SMELL?" Cody searched the room for the rank stench to find it was Woody's bed.

"I have a messy roommate…Let me just tidy up!" Cody began picking up clothes and old food from Woody's side of the room.

"No, no. It's fine. I can manage."

"Honestly. I insist." He continued to sort out the room. What Bailey saw as a "kind gesture", Cody saw as a way to stall what they'd come to the room for. He needed all the time he could get to try and find a way to get this mess sorted. Besides, cleaning calmed Cody.

* * *

"Alright. Clean." Cody smiled.

"I can see…You spent the last hour sanitizing the sheets…"

"Well they WERE dirty." Cody replied.

"Well…Any reason you sanitized yours, too?" Cody just smiled.

"No such thing as 'too clean' in my world." Cody sat beside Bailey on the bed, Bailey scooting closer to him.

"Well enough of this cleaning junk…Let's get dirty…" Bailey began kissing Cody's neck. Cody almost succumbed, but quickly pushed Bailey off of him.

"You know…I don't have any condoms…I guess we can't do anything." Bailey quickly reached into her purse and pulled out a light red wrapper.

"I come prepared." Bailey smiled.

"You do…Yea…Well I mean, I'm a special kind of guy…There's the latex fibers and my skin doesn't really take synthetic material too well…and then there's the matter of size…"

"Don't worry! It's pigskin! And one size fits all!" Cody glared at the brunette.

"_Well aren't YOU little miss persistent…" _Cody cleared his throat, trying to find another stop. "Yea, but pigskin condoms are known to be pretty unreliable these days. They aren't-"

"Cody! Seriously. You're giving me nothing but excuses. A while ago you were all for coming to the cabin. Now it's like you don't wanna touch me!" Bailey cut him off and stared intently, looking for an explanation to why Cody was acting this way.

"I don't know. I…I just…I don't know if this is right. I mean, you're nice and all. But I'm going through things. Lots of things. And I don't think that doing this is gonna help anything…" Bailey put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cody. Look. I know what you're going through." Cody looked at Bailey like she had a foot on her face.

"You do?" Cody asked.

"Yes! You're just a little homesick. A change of scene and living. It's okay to feel a little weird around different people. Just think how it is for me? A lowly little girl from Kettlecorn. Used to seeing cows and mulch everywhere. I know what you're going through. But I'm here for you. You don't have to go through this alone…" She grabbed his hand, looking concerned.

Cody just looked on, dumbfounded. Partially because she was trying insanely hard to get him to bed. _"You haven't the SLIGHTEST idea what I'm going through, sweetie." _He had no idea how to respond to the blatantly wrong advice she'd given him, so he just blew it off. "I don't know…" Cody looked away trying not to stare the girl in the face. Before he could get up, Bailey continued kissing Cody's neck. This time, Cody couldn't find the strength in him to push her off, his body slowly breaking away from his mind. Every thought, reason, and care flew away with every peck of Bailey's lips.

"Bailey…I…" Bailey put a finger over his lips.

"Shhh…Don't talk…Just enjoy." And with that, Bailey began unbuttoning her blouse and removing her bra, leaving her breasts out in front of Cody's face. She intently lead Cody's own fingers up her body, finishing with both hands on her breasts. Cody did the one thing that his mind could only tell him and gently began massaging them.

"Cody…That feels…UHH…amazing…" Cody began kissing Bailey's neck and chest while continuing the gentle finger magic on Bailey's chest. Bailey fiddled with Cody's shirt, eventually getting it off. Not one word was spoken between the two as they mangled with each other on Cody's bed, both of them loosing articles of clothing with every movement. Soon, they were both completely nude. Cody positioned his back against the headboard of the bed, Bailey in between his legs. Her lips caressed every inch of Cody's hardened member. His bottom lip was sore from biting it in response to the pleasure he'd been receiving. Without a word, Bailey maneuvered herself atop of Cody, wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly, she slid his cock inside her body, a slight whimper escaping her mouth.

Cody's eyes were slammed shut, avoiding any eye contact with Bailey. As much as his body was enjoying the attention it was getting, his heart was disgusted with him. Thoughts of Zack and him, and reminders that he was in love with Zack flooded him, yet he had nothing to say to himself. His mind couldn't process just exactly how messed up this was. His thought process was interrupted by Bailey.

"CODY! I'M CLOSE!" Bailey screamed before halting her hips. A large moan escaped as Bailey spasmed on top of Cody, before falling forward. Her lips met with Cody's, Bailey wildly kissed Cody before returning to his side, trying to catch her breath. "Did you….y'know…'get there'?" Bailey asked. Cody looked down and saw nothing but rubber and himself.

"Uhh…Yea. I'm gonna go remove this thing…" He quickly ran to the bathroom and removed the condom when he realized he'd never reached orgasm. _"What? But I…" _He realized that his thoughts of Zack completely blocked off any pleasure he may have been receiving. _"Oh…" _He tossed the condom in the trash and walked back to bed, still trying to figure out how he got himself into this.

"All good, sweetie?" Bailey said, tucked under the covers.

"Oh…Umm…Yea…I'm fine…" Cody wriggled into bed next to Bailey. "Night."

"I love you, Cody…" Bailey whispered before drifting off to sleep. The words stung Cody's ears. Finally, everything that happened crashed to reality like a ten car wreck.

"_What did I DO? These feelings…The date…The…sex…Oh god…" _He cupped his hands over his face. He'd finally realize exactly what he'd done. _"How did I not realize…Bailey's smart…Zack's smart. Bailey's straight-forward…Zack's straight-forward…" _The similarities between Bailey and Zack flowed by, the realization that he went through some sort of crisis made him go nuts. He slid in the bed, his hands still glued to his face. The thoughts in his head seemed to get louder and louder. _"I'm so sorry, Zack…" _His thoughts eventually ceased, a sigh of relief escaped him. He glanced at his alarm clock. _"Only 10? Jeez." _Eventually, Cody drifted off to sleep, one person on his mind. Zack.

* * *

"Well, tonight was awesome, Zane. I STILL can't believe you beat me in 'Star Blaster'. I've been playing that game since I was in DIAPERS." Zane laughed.

"Well, I guess I just got the knack for video games." Zane smiled. "What say we head to the cabin and get some sleep? Don't worry. I won't try anything funny!" Zane winked, Zack replying with a giggle.

"Sure. But first I gotta go see if Cody is up. He's got my math textbook." Zane nodded and started walking toward their cabin, Zack going another way, bumping into Woody. "Hey Woods. You seen Cody?"

"Not since him and Bailey left the festival."

"Alright. Thanks…" Zack took his normal route to Cody's room. He gently knocked on the door. "Cody? You awake? I need my book." Zack was met with silence. He knocked once more. Nothing. "Cody?" He knocked a bit harder to see the door crack open slightly. He made his way in.

"Cody. I just need to…" His words trailed off when his eyes fixated at the sight of his love and Bailey asleep in each others arms. He stood still, hoping his eyes were playing tricks on him. But to no avail. What he saw was as real as things could get. He grabbed his textbook and stormed out of the room. He took off running to his cabin, but his legs gave out halfway and he found himself sitting on the flight deck, alone. Immediately, his eyes began flowing with tears. The pain in his chest became unbearable and the light sobs turned into heartfelt cries. His heart felt like it'd been shattered into a million little pieces. "WHY CODY? WHY?" His cries became uncontrollable, the pain he felt fueling every tear that escaped his eyes, he nearly keeled over in sickness and agony. He eventually made it back to his feet and walked slowly to his cabin. He walked in to see Zane in deep slumber. Zack crawled into bed, not even bothering to change. All he did was lie down and force his eyes closed, trying to erase his brothers image from his head. Slowly, he fell asleep, tears still streaming like waterfalls on his pillow.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if the Bailey/Cody scene was a bit "drab". (I'm apologizing pretty often, aren't I?) I just want to give you guys the best reading I could. Your reviews mean SO much to me and I appreciate you guys for taking the time to read my work. Anyway, lots more to come! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Feelings

**A/N: Hey! I'm back. Time for a big boiling point in the story! MIGHT be a pretty long chapter, so stay with me. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Feelings**

Zack jumped up in his bed, the alarm clock forcing him up at seven in the morning. He rubbed his eyes clear of the crusties formed from the tears he'd shed the night before. The morning felt totally different to him. He felt alone. Uncertain. Unhappy. The image of Cody next to another PERSON, which was still fresh in his mind, made his blood boil enough. The fact that it was a girl made it almost unbearable. Though, this feeling was different. He didn't feel what he felt the night before. He woke up to a whole new emotion. Anger.

"_Okay, Cody. You trash my heart completely and sleep with another person. I see how it is." _Zack thought back to the conversation they had a while back when Zack had confronted John.

_"Wait…so you mean to tell me…that ALL of this was based on ONE EXPERIENCE with a guy?" Zack swallowed a fair amount of saliva and nodded. Cody didn't know how to react. His brother was a technicality. A statistic. "Do you realize that EVERYTHING we stand for now is all based on a fucking STEREOTYPE? The classy clothes, the waxed legs, the lisp. I FEEL LIKE I'M TALKING TO A SOAP OPERA STAR RIGHT NOW! I can't believe this…Our relationship is based off of…nothing." Cody said._

_"CODY! Don't even THINK like that. Okay fine. So maybe I WAS a bit of a stereotype, but one thing is for certain. I love you, with every fiber of my heart. And no amount of stylish clothes, no lisp, nothing will EVER change that. I'm damn certain of who I really was. And NO. John had NO part in me being who I am today."_

The conversation played over and over in his head. He felt duped. Played. _"You accuse ME of being a stereotype and go run off with some GIRL? Alright. We'll see…" _Zack couldn't focus on anything other than his anger. He decided he'd avoid Cody at all costs for today, and confront him about it when he's ready.

* * *

Cody awoke in a daze. He looked beside him to see Bailey next to him, still asleep. _"Ugh…" _He had no idea how he was going to confront Zack about this or even if he was going to tell him at all. Woody arose from his slumber.

"Morning, Cody…What's she doing here?"

"Umm…We studied all night." Cody struggled to keep the covers on top of him, noticing he was still completely nude from the night before. "Hey are you taking a shower? Cause I wanna get in there next…"

"Oh. Yea. I'll go in now." He absent mindedly walked into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Cody jumped out of bed and quickly got boxers on. He started shaking Bailey.

"Bailey! Wake up! You have to leave before someone sees us!" Bailey slowly woke up and looked at Cody.

"Well…good morning to you, too sunshine." She rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Last night was amazing wasn't it?"

"Yea, yea. Amazing. Right. Get dressed and go, please." Cody didn't want to risk Zack coming in and seeing them together.

"Jeez, Cody. What is up? It's not like we have school. It's a Sunday! Why are you in such a rush to get rid of me?" Bailey took her time getting dressed, Cody looking more and more nervous with every second longer she took.

"Look. I'll talk to you about this later, okay? I need you to go." Cody fixed up his bed and looked for clothes to lay out. Bailey just looked on in confusion before getting her shoes on and opening the door.

"I love you, Cody…" Bailey said. She was met with silence. Not even a glance by him. She slowly exited the cabin.

"Alright…All fixed…" Cody sat and took a deep breath. He needed to think about what he was going to do with Bailey and what he was going to say to Zack. Before he could, Woody exited the shower. "That was quick."

"Yea…Me and water don't really go well. Oh also, Zack asked where you were last night.."

"Oh. He probably needed his textbook." He went over to the desk to see it missing. He checked the night table…Missing. Under his bed. Not there, either. Cody noticed that the cabin door was open. "Woody…Did you leave the door open when you came in last night?"

"What? Oh. No. It was already open when I came back." Woody said, reaching under his bed for his shoes, which had a chicken leg in one of them. "Ooh! Breakfast!" Cody begun to panic. He checked every possible place the book could be, and it was nowhere to be found. He quickly threw on his clothes and raced out the door, to Zack's cabin.

* * *

Zack walked to the other side of the ship, a place any of the students rarely went. Partially because Mr. Mosby didn't like them to wander off "school grounds". He walked to the banister and leaned over. He didn't want to think or feel. He just wanted to escape from this. He wondered what life would be like had he pushed John off of him that day. _"I'd be straight. I'd have all the girls. I wouldn't be heartbroken…" _These thoughts made him squirm. He knew that he was the way he was for a reason. He genuinely loved Cody.

"Zack? What are you doing over here?" Zane said from behind him.

"Oh…I, uh…needed some time away from the general crowd, y'know? Too many familiar faces…" Zane stood next to Zack at the railings on the side of the ship.

"I hear you."

"Why are you over here?" Zack asked curiously. Zane reached into his pocket and pulled out a tan box and lighter.

"To do this." He pulled out one of his smokes from his box and lit it, inhaling and exhaling with relief. "Can't do this over there or Mosby would surely have my head."

"You SMOKE?"

"Yea…Kind of a bad habit I picked up from home. I know, it's no good for me. Thing is, whenever I'm feeling stressed, I just light up and it's all good. It's weird, but better than freaking out. You want one?" Zane held the box pointing to Zack.

"Umm…Not right now, no…And doesn't matter to me. My uncle smoked like a chimney." They both chuckled before gazing into the sea. Zack wondered what Zane was thinking.

"So…How's the boyfriend, Zacky?" Zane asked out of nowhere. Zack looked at him weirdly.

"Oh…Umm…Not so good. I found out he cheated on me…" Zack replied with a monotonous voice. Zane quickly looked at him.

"What? Oh my! Zack! I'm so sorry… Are you okay?" Zane placed a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"No…I loved him, like, a LOT. It crushed me… I mean…I did nothing to him except love him and he does this to me…" Zack could feel more tears coming along. "And get this. With another GIRL! He once accused me of being a stereotypical gay person and saying that our relationship was based on lies…and HE fucking does this." He eventually started bawling, Zane grabbing him into a hug.

"Shh. It's alright. Look. Everything is going to get better. I promise. Fuck him. He's nothing but a sleaze bag. He doesn't deserve you." Zane tried comforting Zack, who was now crying on his shoulder. "I'm here for you, Zack…It's okay…" Zack's sobs and cries eventually ceased.

"Thanks." Zack said, hugging Zane.

"No problem. Anything for you, Zack." He smiled. They both went back to leaning over the railings, and begun talking. Minutes after they started their conversation, Zack begun to think about something. Something he'd never thought he'd ever think about doing.

"And so I was TELLING him that- " Zane continued…

"Zane." Zack cut him off.

"Hmm?" Just then, Zack pulled Zane closer to him and smashed his lips against the others.

* * *

Cody dashed by the sky deck, almost knocking Mr. Mosby over. "Stop running on the ship!"

"Sorry Mr. Mosby!" Cody shouted before running through numerous hallways, eventually getting to Zack's room. "Please. Please. PLEASE don't be there. Please don't be there…Please don't be there." Cody repeated as he reached for the room key Zack had given to him. He opened the door and scoped the room. He glanced at Zack's bed and his heart dropped. Sitting there, was the textbook Zack had been looking for. "No…" He ran over to it and opened it up. Zack's name was written on the cover. "No…NO!" Cody pulled his cellphone out from his pocket and tried calling Zack. "C'mon…Pick up. PICK UP!"

"Hi! You've reached Zack Martin. You seem to have missed me, so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!" His voicemail talked back to him, followed by an intent beep.

"Zack! It's Cody. Listen. Whatever you seen last night wasn't what it looked like. It's just…uhh…Just call me okay? Please?" He then hung up the phone and left the cabin.

Their kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, Zack eventually pulling off. "Zack…That was…What was THAT for?"

"Zane. You've done nothing but treat me with respect since I've met you. You respected my boundaries and were such a great friend toward me. And I realize that you're really awesome…and – " Zane cut him off by pulling him into another kiss. Their tongues wrestled each other intently. Zack started pushing Zane toward a wall, moving his lips to Zane's neck. "Anyone around?"

"No…All clear, baby." Zane replied. Zack immediately went onto his knees and undid Zane's pants, revealing Zane's stiff member out at attention. Zack overlapped the tip of it with his lips, gently sucking and massaging it with his tongue. "Oh…Zack…Keep going…Mmm…" Zane's hand found the back of Zack's head, following the bobbing motions of it. Zack could taste the salty precum leaking into his mouth, making him thirst for more. His sucks and bobs became faster and more intense. "You're amazing at this, Zacky…So amazing…." Zack's tongue worked the sensitive loins of Zane, performing like a pro. Zane began breathing heavy, now grasping and pulling Zack's hair before shooting a splash of cum into the back of Zack's throat. Zack stood up and tried swallowing every bit of it, succeeding.

"My turn." Zane said, before tossing him against the same wall. He undid Zack's pants and went to work on Zack's own hardened cock. The motions and massages from Zane's tongue were unlike anything he'd ever felt. His hands found the back of his own head, his back arching as far as it could. "Zane…Zane…Zane…ZANE!" A jolt of pleasure coursed through his nerves, making his knees buckle. The unfamiliar attention he was receiving felt amazing to him and for the first time in hours, Cody was nowhere in his mind.

"You like that, sweetie? Tell me if you want me to stop…" Zane said, using his hand.

"KEEP GOING!" Zack said, his hand twitching. Zane just smiled and continued to suck. Zack nearly fell when Zane started paying special attention to Zack's tip. The precum spurting from Zack drove the other crazy, moans escaping from whatever space Zack's own length didn't cover. Zack's hips thrust back and fourth. "ZANE! I'M GONNA…CUM! I'M GONNA…." Before he could finish, his cock spasmed, letting out every drop of his juices he had. Zane quickly got up and begun kissing him passionately, pulling Zack's pants up.

"You make me so fucking happy, Zack…You don't even know…" The kiss continued on. Eventually, they made it back to the banisters. Zane pulled out his tan box of smokes and lit another one. Zack grabbed the box, taking one out and putting it in his mouth.

"Light, please?" Zane looked at him, confused. He held the lighter to Zack's cigarette. Zack inhaled and exhaled, a large amount of smoke escaping from his lungs.

"For someone who hasn't smoked before, you do that really well."

"I HAVE tried it before. Just never picked it up again, until now…You're right. Relief." Zack smiled, puffing the cigarette once more, staring out to the sea with Zane again. He Quickly, he checked his phone. _"6 missed calls from Cody…Pfft." _He turned his phone off and put it away, putting an arm around Zane's waist.

* * *

"C'MON ZACK! ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" He said in frustration, dialing once more.

"Hi! You've reached Zack Martin. You seem to have missed me, so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!" The beep following.

"Zack! Seriously. Pick up your phone. We need to talk! What you seen wasn't…It's not…Just PLEASE call me? I need to TALK. Give me the chance, please…" He hung up. And dialed once more.

"Hi! You've reached Zack Martin. You seem to have missed me, so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!" But instead of a beep, the voicemail talked back. "Sorry. This voicemail box is full. Please try your call again."

"FUCK!" Cody put his phone away and began searching the ship for Zack. "Mr. Mosby, have you seen Zack?"

"No, I can't say that I have…Sorry." Mosby shrugged. He searched the entire school portion of the ship, looking everywhere he can, with no luck.

"ZACK. WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted. He started searching the parts of the boat the students weren't allowed to be on. Sure enough, he was met with the sight of Zack with his arms around Zane. "Zack? What the…?"

Zack turned around and saw Cody, disheveled and worn out. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! What the hell is going on? You go missing. You don't answer your phone, and now you have your arms around another guy? What's the meaning of this?" Zack just looked at him. He took a glance at Zane before walking over to Cody.

"I should be asking you the same fucking question. You act all fucking emo and weird for days and I find you with a GIRL. Seriously, what's the fucking meaning of THAT?"

"Zack just please. Listen!" Cody said, grabbing him by the shoulders, only for Zack to push him away.

"Oh NOW you wanna talk? AFTER I find out you're cheating on me? No. I'm not gonna take this. You call ME a stereotype and then go run off with some fucking girl. A girl you barely KNOW. Don't say ANYTHING to me. In fact, just leave me the hell alone. I'm trying to spend time with my NEW boyfriend." Cody's jaw dropped when Zack blurted those words.

"New…boyfriend?" Cody looked on in confusion. Zane just stood awkwardly, trying to make sense of this all.

"Yes. New boyfriend. I was nothing but faithful to you, Cody. And you go and play me like that. Fuck it. I'm done. I'm through." Zack walked back to the banister.

"So…that's it? We're through." Cody asked.

"Yep." Zack said, not even glancing back. "You can go back to your woman." Zack's arms found their way around a confused Zane's waist. Cody just stood, unable to process what just happened.

"Fine…" Cody said, before walking away. He took one last glance at the portrait that painted itself in front of him. Someone in Zack's arms…Someone other than him.

* * *

**A/N: Well…That concludes this chapter! This long, long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Look out for the next chapter! R&R! **


	8. I Made A Mistake

**A/N: Sorry for the super long update! I've been swamped in everything, so I haven't had the time. But here goes!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: I Made A Mistake**

Cody dragged himself along the deck to his room. He knew what he did was wrong and he couldn't blame Zack for wanting to be with another person.

"Stupid…You're so fucking stupid, Cody…" He berated himself, slapping himself in the forehead repeatedly. "How could you let this happen? You big doof." Cody couldn't stop thinking about what he did with Bailey. He felt completely disgusted with himself. Just as he got to the school grounds part of the ship, he bumped into her. _"Speak of the devil…"_

"Cody! We need to talk about before. I don't think I was treated very fairly. I mean, the way you –"

"I'm gay, Bailey. 100% gay." Cody interrupted. Once the words hit Bailey's ears, she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Gay? What are you talking about? If you were gay, then why did we just have sex like, I don't know…LAST NIGHT?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Bailey. It's REALLY complicated. I came on the ship gay AND in a relationship. Whatever we did was a big mistake and I'm paying for it right now…" Bailey just eyed him with scorn.

"I…I don't even know what to say right now…I'm sort of crushed. I mean…We could have HAD something…"

"Bailey…You didn't really give me much choice. You just inserted yourself right in there. That and you should have picked up on all the signs I was giving you! Hell, I even TOLD you I didn't feel right doing what we did!" Cody remarked.

"Really, Cody? Really? The signs? What kind of sign is accepting a date from me? Or agreeing to go to your room? because those don't sound like sounds of discomfort at all. You seemed alright. And as for last night, I thought that you were alright with our relationship blossoming!"

"Being the ship WHORE doesn't mean our relationship, or lack THEREOF, is blossoming!" Cody lashed out, unwilling to hear anymore. Bailey's face contorted after hearing those searing hot words.

"SHIP WHORE? I WASN'T THE SHIP WHORE WHEN YOU WERE FUCKING ME LAST NIGHT!" Bailey retaliated.

"WELL FOOD FOR THOUGHT! I DIDN'T CUM!" Just as soon as the words left Cody's lips, Bailey's hand forcefully whacked Cody's face.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF." Bailey stormed off. Cody rubbed his face, trying to rid the sting Bailey's hand provided.

"_Ugh. Bitch." _Cody continued to drag himself along the deck, eventually finding his room.

* * *

Zack stood silent, puffing on the cigarette he was holding, trying to fight back tears.

"Umm…Zack. You, uh…Wanna explain what just went on here?" Zane asked curiously. Zack didn't even look his way.

"Not really…It's just a really long story." Puff. Exhale.

"Seriously…I've got the time, babe. What happened?" Zane put a comforting hand on Zack's shoulder. Zack flicked the cigarette into the water, turning to Zane.

"Well Zane…This might sound a bit weird, but stay with me. Me and my "brother" Cody…We were kinda in a serious relationship for the past 10 months or so." Zane looked at him, confused.

"Wait, wait wait…You and your brother were…in a relationship…Am I hearing this right?"

"Yea…See. A WHILE back me and him were going through some really tough times. We were both pretty much struggling with our sexuality and eventually, our feelings for each other kinda grew from brother love to real love. I know, it's weird but it was what we felt. It's what we wanted…or what we THOUGHT we wanted…" Zane didn't know how to respond.

"Umm…Well…I can't really sympathize with you much, considering I've never fallen in love with my sibling…"

"No, no. This is where it gets weird. After we realized we loved each other, we kinda denounced our relation to one another. We never referred to ourselves as brothers and made other people stop calling us brothers, too." Zack said, Zane still looking confused.

"Okay, so if I'm following correctly…You guys turned gay for each other and stopped being brothers?"

"Pretty much." Zack turned back to the ocean.

"Okay…I think I'm following…And your mother took this well?"

"Well, yea. I'm sure she's not 100% with the idea. Maybe she's just ignoring it. I have no clue. She's not very prone to asking us about our relationship. That and she's said a few times that we'll always be brothers and all that jazz."

"Oh…Well…That's all behind you now, right? I mean…You're ready to be with ME now, right?" Zane asked, worry in his voice. Zack looked back at him and smiled, pulling him into a kiss.

"Yes, love. I'm with you now. Cody isn't even something I'm worried about anymore." Zane smiled and hugged him. "Let's go back to the room. I'm a little tired. Share a bed with me?" Zack asked.

"Sure." Zane replied, a smile plastered to his face from Zack's blatant cuteness. They walked off toward campus grounds, holding hands.

* * *

Cody awoke, his body aching intensely. "Ughhhhh….." He looked at his clock. "FIVE THIRTY? Damn it…" This was the 4th time tonight Cody had awoken from body aches. "Crying yourself to sleep has it's disadvantages…No sense in going back to sleep…" He pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, leaving the cabin. As much as he needed to, he didn't think about yesterday. It plagued him to the pit and he just wanted to forget it all. He found himself outside of the ships diner, The Tipton Eatery. He walked in and took a seat at the bar.

"What can I do ya for?" The red-headed Ms. Tutweiller, clad in a waitress apron, asked Cody.

"Ms. Tutweiller?" Cody asked, confused

"Cody? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously, wiping a glass with a towel.

"Woke up early. Couldn't sleep, so I came for something to eat. Why are you here?"

"Well…I manage the graveyard shift here sometimes…extra money." She replied. Cody just nodded. "Can I get you anything?"

"Depends. Can you serve hard liquor to minors?" Cody asked.

"Not even in your dreams…"

"Fine. A cup of coffee and some scrambled eggs." Ms. Tutweiller nodded, writing down the order before walking off. He rested his head in his arms before hearing the bells on the door chime and hearing an all too familiar voice.

"This was a good idea, Zane!" Zack's sight fixated on his twin, his face buried into the bar counter. He just looked at his brothers broken demeanor slouch over as him and Zane walked to the farthest booth they could find.

"Hi Cody." Zane said aloud. Zack looked at him with daggers. "Dude. No matter what happens, he's still your brother." Zack just continued beating Zane with his stares, taking a seat.

"Hey Zane…" Cody said, depression in his voice. He couldn't bear looking over at them. He sat back up, his eggs and coffee sitting in front of him.

Tutweiller walked over to the table Zane and Zack were at.

"Ms. Tutweiller? What are you.." Zack asked.

"Extra money. What can I get you?" She replied sternly. Zack just looked weirdly at her as he ordered him and Zane an order of pancakes.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Zack said, before belching. "This place rocks. Thank you, babe. Now I'm gonna head to the restroom really quick." Zack got up and headed to the restroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Zane quickly looked over to see if Cody was still here. He walked over to Cody, still sipping at the coffee.

"Cody…?" Zane asked. Cody looked up and flashed a small smirk.

"Hey Zane."

"Hey. Listen…I'm sorry if I did anything to you. I don't want this whole thing to ruin our friendship or anything…He came to me…" Zane said. Cody put a hand up, signaling him to stop.

"No…Don't worry about it. It's not you. I'm happy for you two. Really I am." He said monotonously, taking another sip of coffee.

"See…I bring this up because he told me everything that happened between you two. And I didn't want it to seem like I tore you guys apart or anything…" Cody turned to Zane.

"No, you didn't split us up. I did. Trust me. You're not at fault here. Zack was just trying to be happy. Who am I to stop such a cute couple? Don't worry about it. Please. Just…Have a good life with him…And make sure he's happy always. 'Kay?" Cody said, standing up. "Check please?"

"I certainly will. I knew he was right for me the moment we had our first kiss." Zane said.

"Oh really? When did you have your first kiss?" Cody asked curiously.

"Umm…Around last Wednesday." Zane absentmindedly replied. Cody's face held confusion.

"Last Wednesday?" Cody asked to clarify.

"Yea…Oh Zack's coming back out. Lemme go back before he sees me talking to you. He's not really on good terms with you right now…Bye Codes." He ran off to the table.

"_Last Wednesday? But how could that be possible? We were still…Oh HELL no…" _Cody stood, glaring at Zack from across the diner. He placed his money on the bar and stormed out. _"Bad terms, huh? We'll see who's on bad terms with who…"_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Uh oh. Cody knows about that little kiss Zack and Zane shared…Things are only going to get a LOT more interesting from here! Hope you enjoyed! R&R**


	9. A Pittance Highly Exacerbated

**A/N: Okay. So I was gonna wait a while before writing this chapter, but after writing the last one SO many ideas flowed into my head that I have the next 2 chapters planned out already and I got REALLY excited to get them up, so you guys get a twofer today! (MAYBE a threefer!) :D You thought the last few chapters were full of drama…WAIT 'till you read this one!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Pittance Highly Exacerbated**

Three months passed by, Zack and Cody never saying another word to one another. Almost never seeing each other caused them to nearly forget the bond they'd shared for so long. And whenever either one was questioned about their brother, they'd simply reply, "What brother? I have no brother." Scorn resided in each of their hearts, almost becoming a permanent attachment to them.

Zack's relationship with Zane grew insanely in the 3 months they'd been together. Almost inseparable, the two did everything together. They celebrated their two month anniversary on the Inca Trail in Machu Picchu, they spent hours roaming the streets of Japan, and simply went through every attraction and sight they saw when the ship docked to different places. Zack felt happy most of the time, though there were days he'd recall those moments he and Cody had, which were tossed aside when Zane came back into the room. Overall, Cody was a grain of sand in the desert that resided in the back of his mind.

Cody refused to remember a thing about him and Zack, however. He also never did anything with himself since then, either. Every time the ship docked somewhere new, Cody just sat in the diner, sipping on either coffee or soda while everyone else went out to explore. His demeanor was permanently damaged from the mistakes he'd made, and his emotions stuck on anger from what Zane had told him just months ago in that same diner he sat in. Eventually, Woody, London, and even Mr. Mosby expressed concern for him, trying desperately to get him to do something, but to no avail. He'd refused to date, explore, and have fun, everything except keep his grades up. This was something he didn't want to vanquish so quickly. He was a broken mirror image that couldn't be fixed so quickly.

The two shared long glances at each other from time to time if they were in a place they both had to be, or if they passed by each other on the ship. The glances contained looks of either hatred, disdain, and rarely looks that said, "What happened to us? We used to be so close…"

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Cody! I think you'll find your gift suits you quite well." Mosby said, handing him a small box with elegant wrapping. He slowly unwrapped the gift to find a handkerchief, "E=MC²" embroidered on the corner of it.

"Heh. Cute. Thanks, Mr. Mosby…" He continued to look at it.

"It just arrived from Handkerchiefs Quarterly! It immediately reminded me out you." He smiled. Cody lightly hugs him, and stuffs the handkerchief in his pocket. Woody steps up and hands Cody a box wrapped in newspaper.

"Thanks, Woody…But why is the wrapping smeared with chocolate?" He examines the poorly wrapped gift, almost hesitant to open it.

"Oh well…I got hungry while wrapping your gift…" He grinned bashfully. Cody ripped the newspaper off revealing a comic book entitled "Beeswax Man: Thwarting Dr. Arachnid"

"A…comic. Thanks, Woody."

"It's the issue where Beeswax Man fends off Dr. Arachnid and his evil arachno-droids!" Woody starts making laser noises and imitating comical actions.

"I'll be sure to…put it in with my collection of things I don't need…But thanks, anyway." He places the comic aside. Woody looks at him weirdly.

"Wait…You don't like comics?"

"No. That's….umm…Well…The "other person's" interest. Not mine." He looked at him, slightly apologetic.

"DANG IT!" Woody said. He walked away, his head down. London ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, CODY!"

"Ahem…It's my birthday…"

"Birthday. Anniversary. They both end in 'y'. Here's your gift!" She pulled out a solid gold bar from her purse.

"Gold? What am I going to do with that?" Cody asked.

"I don't care. I have like a bunch of these things back home, I needed to get rid of them somehow! Here!" She dropped it in his hands, Cody almost falling over from the weight of the gold bar.

"Jeez London! How the heck did you carry this thing in your PURSE? It weighs a TON!" He struggled to put it aside.

"I've carried heavier things from the mall." She smiled.

"Thanks, London…It's great. Thank you all. These gifts were wonderful." He hugged each of them once more and sat down.

"So. What are you getting Zack for his birthday? You always know how to out gift us all when it comes to him." Mosby asked curiously.

"Zack? Zack who?" Cody said with a disdainful look on his face. Mosby sighed.

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually, Cody. He's your brother."

"What brother? I HAVE no brother…" Cody grabbed all his gifts and stormed off, leaving the three behind.

"This is weird…I've never seen those two so mad at each other…I wonder what's going on…" Woody asked. Mosby and London shared eye contact with each other, both of them thinking the same thing. _"I think I have an idea of what happened…"_

_

* * *

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY!" Zane said, kissing Zack on the cheek and handing him a long, velvet box with an elegant ribbon attached. Zack smiled and opened the box, gasping deeply at the sight.

"Zane…It's beautiful." He pulled out the platinum chain and stared at it gracefully, admiring every feature. He quickly put it on. "I love it. Thank you!" He returned Zane's kiss on the lips.

"So…How does it feel to be 16 years old?" Zane asked, sitting next to him on their now joined beds.

"Eh. The same as fifteen and fourteen. Except maybe a little more wise." Zack said with a chuckle. Zane laughed alongside him.

"So…What did you get Cody?" Zack just stared at him. "Are you STILL not talking to him?" Zack turned away and began scoping the velvet box. "Tsk…You know you have to talk to him, right? He's not the same person he used to be…"

"So what? Why is that MY problem? I didn't cheat on me. For all I care, Cody could go fuck whoever he wants. It's not my business nor is it my concern. Cody isn't in my life anymore. If it matters to you, then YOU get him a damn gift. He ALREADY gave ME the best gift he could offer. Staying out of my damn life." Zack lashed out.

"Zack…" Zane tried to reason, but to no avail.

"No. No more talk about 'me and Cody' or 'I need to talk to Cody.' or 'He's your brother.' He's NOT my brother anymore NOR is he my lover, boyfriend, baby, ANYTHING. He's NOTHING but an apparition to me. Now can we PLEASE drop this?" He threw down the velvet box and stormed out of the room, leaving Zane alone.

Zane just sighed. "This is bad…This needs to be fixed…"

* * *

The day progressed without another word about the other. Zack went to the surprise party that was planned for him by Zane and the other classmates, Cody not invited. And Cody celebrated by having dinner with Woody and London at the diner he was always hanging out in, Zack not included. Eventually, they both wound up at the same place. The deck.

Cody was talking to Woody about random things while sipping a smoothie as Zack was in the seat next to him, conversing with Zane. Eventually, the talk died down, silence filling the air quickly, until Zack broke the silence.

"So…Fuck any other girls lately?" He said, mocking him.

"Excuse me, but I don't respond to such idiocy." Cody replied, not even sparring him a glance.

"Idiocy? The only idiocy here is you being in the same area with me." Zack fought back. Cody turned to him.

"Look, if you're gonna sit here and insult me, then at least come up with something clever!" Cody shot back.

"Clever? Talk about clever! You're the one who can't figure out what he likes! You call THAT CLEVER!"

"You know? You're really starting to piss me off…" Cody stood up from his chair.

"Guys! Chill. Just end it! It's not worth it!" Woody intervened. London just looked on.

"OH! Mr. Tough Guy wants to step up, huh? I'm pissing you off? Try being in your presence! I'm sure NO ONE would be as PISSY as I am when you're around!"

"GUYS! STOP!" Woody tried again.

"When I'M around? You know what? Fuck this. You wanna settle this now? Let's go. I'll do to you what I did to Drew!"

"Well whoop de fucking do! Finally, a decision worth noting! But I don't think your friend the trash can lid is here to help you THIS time, 'Codykins'!"

"I don't FUCKING need it! I'm gonna beat your FUCKING face in!"

"THEN DO IT!" Zack shouted. And at that, Cody's fist reared back, but before he could make contact with Zack's face, Mr. Mosby had them both by the wrists.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I've HAD it with this tom foolery! You've been doing NOTHING but causing every one of us discomfort and pain from the way you've BOTH been acting. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you both were acting like CHILDREN! The SAME children that used to cause havoc in my LOBBY! I've had it!" Mosby sternly bellowed.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU TOLD HIM TO STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH PEOPLE, MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Zack screamed.

"TALK ABOUT FUCKING AROUND! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE OUT WITH 'BOY TOY' OVER THERE WHILE WE WERE STILL IN THIS TOGETHER!"

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH WITH THE BOTH OF YOU! I will NOT tolerate this type of behavior! If it continues, I'll see to it that you are BOTH ejected from this ship and IMMEDIATELY sent BACK HOME!" Mosby once again intervened.

"Oh DON'T worry, Mosby. You don't have to worry about this going on any longer, because I'M leaving the ship for good!" Cody ripped his wrist from Mosby's grasp and went up to Zack.

"You know, something? I actually felt like SHIT for what I did to you. I really, really did. I went so far as to stop SLEEPING because the fucking nightmares would keep coming back. Do you want to know why I did what I did? BECAUSE THE ENTIRE TIME, I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU ZACK!" Cody screamed. Zack's look went from anger to confusion. "Yea. Bailey was this smart, happy go lucky, straightforward girl and I had no idea why I'd shown ANY interest in her, until we did something. Then all of a sudden the shit hit the fan. I realized that the reason I did ANY of it because she had the SAME qualities that I fell in love with you for. And that night I didn't even FINISH, because YOU were in my damn thoughts!"

"Oh yeah, right Cody. Like that's believable." Zack tried retaliating.

"Oh, but it's true! I loved you so much that even the IDEA of someone like you drove me crazy. But NOW, I want NOTHING to do with you, Zachary Martin. You're fucking dead to me. DEAD." Cody retaliated. "And I NEVER, EVER thought I'd say this but…I…fucking…HATE you." He said, his face closer to Zack's than it's been for the past three months, and with that he was gone. Zack was frozen on the spot, unable to comprehend just exactly what went on. Mosby, Woody, and London, along with the rest of the ship stood in awe at what they just saw.

"Y'know what? Whatever. Fuck this. I'm out of here." Zack stormed off in the other direction.

At that moment, everyone was silent. Mosby sighed in frustration. "Alright folks…continue what you were doing. Nothing to see here. Go on." He said, shooing off everyone.

"I've never seen them so hateful toward one another…It's really frightening to see them like this…" London said with concern.

"London…This is what happens. They dug a hole they knew they couldn't fill. I'm just as afraid and concerned as you are." Mosby said, wiping the sweat off his head with a hanky.

"You…think they'll ever talk again?"

"As much as it kills me to say…I'm not entirely sure they will…"

* * *

**A/N: Wow…This was one of the HARDEST chapters to write. (And possibly one of the longest to date.) Not because I couldn't come up with anything…But because of the outright negative emotions that flowed into this chapter. I feel a little miffed after writing this…Anyway, hope you guys liked this. R&R…Damn. T_T**


	10. Makeup In Paris

**A/N: Another chapter, because I can't stop WRITING! :D A break from all the drama for once. The chapter I've been anticipating for a while. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Makeup in Paris**

Cody stormed into his cabin and slammed the door behind him. He couldn't sit, so he paced back and fourth, breathing heavily from the argument he'd just had.

"Fucking ASSHOLE. He'll regret it…" Cody grabbed his suitcase and began tossing clothes into it. Shirt after shirt, his mind became foggier by the second. He was completely blind from anger and devoid of any remorse. While packing, Woody walked in.

"Cody…What happened out there wasn't necessary." Cody just ignored him, still packing, tossing shirts around and shoving pants into the small suitcase. "You need you calm down." He continued ignoring him. He forcefully slammed the first suitcase closed and opened a new one, tossing even more clothes in that one. No once did he glance at Woody. "Cody…Just stop! Seriously!" No answer, just more angry packing. "Well fine, if you're gonna be that way, then be my guest." Woody left the cabin, Cody not phased by anything that happened.

"Packing music…" He said. He grabbed the radio remote and pressed the power button. It was silent for a few seconds, until a gentle harmonic sound played from the speakers. Immediately, Cody ceased packing and listened intently. A familiar voice entered his ears. He turned to the stereo and opened the CD compartment to find none other than the CD Zack gave him. He held it in his hands and stared at it for a long while.

"Hmph…" He continued to scope it out, looking at every side he could.

"Psh…" He looked around…

"Huh…" He once again stood there, looking at the CD, silent for a good five minutes.

"Hmph.." He grabbed a CD case and placed the CD inside…Looking around as if someone were to see him, he discreetly placed the CD in his bag, before continuing packing his things, this time a lot more calm.

* * *

Zack walked into his room, almost unscathed from what just happened. He plopped himself on his bed, face into his pillow. He was trying his very hardest to not shed a single tear. Eventually, he was able to calm himself down. "Huh…I need something to do…" He got on the ground and pulled out a bin filled with Zack's stuff from underneath the bed. He began digging through the bin. "PSP…PSP…PSP…" Going deeper, he found something he didn't expect to find.

"Photo album?" The small, floral album piqued his curiosity. He got back up on the bed and flipped through the photos, most of them of himself on stage. "Hmm…" Page after page was of him in various shows and performances…until he got halfway through. One of the pages had paper on it, reading "My love its like a photo…It never fades and lasts forever." He didn't want to turn the page, knowing what he'd find. But his willpower failed him, his hand turning the page to see photos of him and Cody when they were younger. Page after page showed nothing but him and his brother…happy. Finally, the last page. He flipped it to see a photo strip, taken at a camera booth in the mall…of him and Cody. At a loss of words, he stared at it for a while. Eventually tears started streaming down his face.

"You…still love him…don't you?" Zane said from the doorway. Zack jumped from hearing Zane's voice.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about." Zack said, sniffling and wiping his eyes. Zane just smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Zack and taking the photo album.

"Y'know…You may be brothers…but you guys make the CUTEST couple." He laughed, looking at the photo strip. Zack just stared at him. "Zack…I want you to know. I like you. A lot. In fact, in the past three months I've found myself falling in love with you. But…" He closed the photo album and handed it to Zack. "Being in love means knowing what you have to do…and when you need to let go." Zack just continued to stare. Zane grabbed his hand. "You still love him. The way you looked at that photo…I'll never forget that look. I had the SAME look with you. Just…Go to him." Zane said softly.

"But Zane…What about –"

"Shh. Don't worry about us. We can still be friends! We'll always be roomies! But right now…You have something to fix…" Zane hugged Zack tight. "Go now. We're already docked in Paris and he told me he was leaving ship later tonight and going to the nearest airport to catch a flight to Boston. You have about six hours to find a way to get him back." Without hesitation, Zack rushed out the door.

All day, Zack has been trying to catch up with Cody. He tried talking to him, calling him, even having London talk to him for him. Nothing worked. "UGH! Only four more hours before he leaves!" Zack felt lost, unable to figure out what to do. Until an idea came to mind…

* * *

"Done! With…an hour to spare! Final thing to do…" He snuck over to Cody's room. In the entire argument, Cody totally forgot about the extra key they'd given each other. He snuck in to see nothing but suitcases on Cody's bed. "Wow…He's REALLY trying to leave…" Zack tiptoed over to the suitcases and placed a note on top of one, before running off.

"Alright, Mosby…I'm off…" Cody said, drab.

"Are you positive this is what you want, Cody? 'Cause once you get on that plane, you can't come back."

"I'm positive. Goodbye." Cody said, leaving the ship. He placed his bags in the trunk of the cab and entered the car. "Aéroports De Paris, s'il vous plaît? Merci, monsieur." The cab driver nodded through the rear-view mirror and drove off. Cody fiddled with the contents in his pocket, where the note Zack had written was, crumpled up in a ball. In one fluid motion, he tossed the paper ball out the window. For a minute, he felt relieved…but it was short-lived.

"Monsieur, s'il vous plaît arrêter la voiture!" Immediately, the driver stopped. Cody jolted out of the cab and ran back to retrieve the ball of paper. He opened it immediately and read it.

**Cody,**

**We need to talk, pronto. Come to the Eifel Tower.**

**Love, Zack**

He stood there for a moment, then ran back into the cab.

"Monsieur, me conduire à la Eiffel Tower." He said. In an instant, the driver turned around and headed toward the destination.

* * *

Cody entered the elevator and pressed "V", which stood for "Viewing Deck". _"I swear…When I see him…He's in for it…first he does this to me…and now he expects me to forgive him? No way. I'll just state my case and be on my way back to Boston…" _The elevator finally stopped and he stepped off into the starlit night. "Zack, I –" But before he could say anymore, he was taken aback by what he saw. Zack stood there, clad in a black tuxedo. A dinner table for two stood there, next to an accordion player. Zack gestured for the man to play. A tune played, as Zack took a deep breath. As the tune progressed, Zack begun singing.

**Eyes that gaze into mine,  
A smile that is lost on his lips—  
That is the unretouched portrait  
Of the man to whom I belong.**

**When he takes me in his arms  
And speaks softly to me,  
I see life in rosy hues.  
He tells me words of love,  
Words of every day,  
And in them I become something.  
He has entered my heart,  
A part of happiness  
Whereof I understand the reason.  
It's he for me and I for him, throughout life,  
He has told me, he has sworn to me, for life.  
And from the things that I sense,  
Now I can feel within me  
My heart that beats.**

**In endless nights of love,  
A great delight that comes about,  
The pains and bothers are banished,  
Happy, happy to die of love.**

**When he takes me in his arms  
And speaks softly to me,  
I see life in rosy hues.  
He tells me words of love,  
Words of every day,  
And in them I become something.  
He has entered my heart,  
A part of happiness  
Whereof I understand the reason.  
It's he for me and I for him, throughout life,  
He has told me, he has sworn to me, for life.  
And from the things that I sense,  
Now I can feel within me  
My heart that beats.**

The song promptly ended, Zack walked over to Cody, who was now in tears.

"Cody…I don't know what happened to us. I have no clue why it happened. I'm completely confused as to how we let it happen…But one thing is for certain…It shouldn't have happened…I wanna forget that this ever happened. If you still feel the same way after this…Then just remember, while you're on your way back to Boston, that I still love you…and will ALWAYS love you no matter what. I mean that… No boy or girl or WHATEVER will destroy that for me. I'm deeply sorry for what happened…Really, I am…and if you can find it in your heart forgive me for what happened…I swear this will NEVER, EVER happen again." Zack stood, holding Cody's hand. Cody lifted the other hand and wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"I hate you, Zack…" Cody replied. Zack looked at him with broken eyes. "You KNOW your singing is my damn weakness!" And at that moment, Cody tugged Zack in, pressing his lips against his. The accordion softly played the song, "La Vie En Rose", the song Zack sang, as their lips mended together in perfect harmony under the stars.

* * *

**A/N: Before I say anything, I have to clarify this. The reason why I had them back together so soon, is because A) It would have been REALLY challenging to write more chapters AFTER that big blow up scene and B) There's a lot more story to come. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, but trust me…There are still some things that need to be put out there. ;) Anyway, tell me what you guys think! 3 chapters in a DAY! Lucky you! Also, just in case you were wondering…**

"**Aéroports De Paris, ****s'il vous plaît? Merci, monsieur" = "To Paris Airport, please? Thank you sir."**

"**Monsieur, s'il vous plaît arrêter la voiture!" = "Sir, please stop the car!"**

"**Monsieur, me conduire à la Eiffel Tower." = "Sir, take me to the Eiffel Tower."**

"**La Vie En Rose (A French Love Song)" - **

** .com/watch?v=rKgcKYTStMc**


	11. Letting Things Slide

**A/N: Hey. I'm back again. Also, I wanna give HUGE thanks to BlendedMinds for helping me get out of a writing rut. Took me a while to get this chapter on it's feet, and it might not be EXACTLY the way I wanted it to turn out, but I've got things flowing hopefully. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Letting Things Slide  
**

Cody and Zack walked hand and hand as they entered the ship.

"Boys…" Mosby said as they entered the ships lobby. "Is everything settled?" Mosby cautiously walked up to them. Cody just replied by wrapping his arms around Zack's torso and resting his head on Zack's shoulder. "Good…Now you mind telling me what happened? You caused quite the stir-up on the deck…"

"It's a really long story…Just know we went through a small funk which is settled now…Well, sorta." Zack said.

"Well…I'm here to talk."

"Thanks, Mosby. But we've got this one." Cody assured the man. He just nodded and walked back to his desk.

* * *

They entered the room, and immediately Zack hopped on top of him. "I've missed this so much…" His lips found Cody's neck. Cody found himself enjoying the attention, but quickly pushed him off. "What's wrong, CoCo?"

"Well…I'm just as happy as you are that we were able to get passed this…But that still doesn't eliminate the fact that these things still happened." Cody stated, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"But…It's behind us. Yea, these things happened. But we got through it."

"Not really. We just sort of pushed them aside when we were on top of the Eifel Tower. In reality, we did nothing but push it aside and I feel like if it goes unmentioned that it could cause for some really awkward feelings. Me and my 'feelings' for Bailey. Your attraction to Zane. This is stuff that needs to be handled…So can we please discuss this?" Cody said, concerned. Zack let out a sigh, and then kissed him.

"Fine. Let's talk about this…Besides, I wanna know how in the world you got as far as you did with Bailey… Especially since you're GAY."

"Well, it's REALLY weird. I'll try explaining it the best I could. Remember when we first entered the ship and I said we should keep things secret between us? Well, it was because I didn't know just exactly how people would react to the fact that we were together. Ever since we've had to deal with Drew numerous times about our circumstances, I've been terrified that something like that would happen again. Who knows what could happen here? We may not get as lucky as we did then."

"Yea, but we still did it. We can get through ANYTHING, Cody. You know that."

"Yes, yes. I do know that. That's not what the problem was. The problem was that I simply couldn't hold back my feelings for you like that. The hours between classes, during school, around everyone, we pretty much got NO time to ourselves without the chance of being caught. It was only late at night when we'd watch the sun set when we had the time to ourselves, and even then we didn't have much time. That and we aren't roommates. I guess it got kind of hard…"

"So…You slept with Bailey? It was just to rid of your sexual tension?" Zack asked, confused.

"No, no. Here's where Bailey comes in. My mind was stuck on making sure we weren't looked at weird or bullied for who we were and I unintentionally took it to levels I shouldn't have. As I said in our argument, Bailey was eerily similar to you. She was straight forward, sweet, smart, kind, and knew what she wanted. And I went into this really big complex. Eventually, I couldn't really control what I thought. When I looked at her, listened to her, and hung out with her, all I saw was you. Consequently, after I'd made the mistake of trying to keep things 'hush hush', I looked for the best way to get my dose of you, or well…close to you, and made a huge mistake. I know it doesn't justify the fact that I slept with her, but just know you never left my mind…That and, she was pretty demanding and forceful, as well. She initiated everything. I even told her I didn't WANT to, and she kinda forced it on me…" Cody finished his long winded explanation. Zack just stared, trying to get this.

"So, wait. You slept with Bailey because…You missed having me around to do these things? Am I correct?" He asked.

"Yea…Pretty much. I know it doesn't make the least bit of sense, but understand I didn't do it to hurt you or betray you." Zack just nodded. It was silent for a good portion of the time, until Zack broke the silence.

"So…Was she any good? Better than me?" Zack asked. Cody looked at him.

"Not. At. All. To be honest…I couldn't get it up…I didn't even bust, it was so weird. Seriously." Cody said. Zack immediately burst out laughing after Cody told him this.

"Hahahaha! WOW. Well, hey. No worries. I understand, CoCo." He smiled, trying to stop his giggling. Cody giggled a bit himself.

"So…Why did you and Zane kiss while WE were going out?" Cody brought up out of nowhere. Zack looked at him.

"I didn't…OH! Zane told you about that kiss we shared a few weeks ago?"

"Yea…What's up with that?"

"Okay, well. For one, I didn't kiss him. He kissed ME. I was just being the sweet guy I am…See, he'd just broken up with his boyfriend…and I comforted him. Next thing I know, he kissed me…" Zack explained. Cody looked at him and scoffed.

"Bastard…" Cody said in anger.

"No, no. He had no idea I was with someone, let alone YOU. In fact, he found out we were together when we were on the other side of the boat. Trust me, he was nothing but respectful toward me. Yea, he started liking me. But he respected my boundaries and the fact that I was with someone. That's why I went to him after I found out about what you did…"

"Oh…How'd he take you breaking up with him?" Cody asked.

"Well, actually…He was the one that told me to go back to you…" Cody's eyes bulged open. "After our fight, I ran to my room. I couldn't calm down, so I tried occupying myself by playing my PSP and while searching for it…I found the photo album you gave me for our anniversary. Zane walked in on me looking at it and crying, so he told me to go back to you because it was apparently clear that I still loved you." Zack explained. Cody sat silent, trying to comprehend what Zack said.

"Well…There's no doubt that we were BOTH in a situation that's really hard to explain…" Cody replied. Zack just nodded in agreement. "Why don't we just…push it all aside and classify it as bad judgment of character?"

"Sounds good to me." Zack said smiling. He leaned in and kiss his love on the lips before they both lie back, Cody in Zack's arms.

"So…Did you two…y'know…'do anything' with each other?" Cody curiously asked.

"Well…I went down on him. Just once though. After that, we just kissed."

Cody scoffed. "Whore."

"Excuse me! You're the one with dirty vaginal juices spewed all over your junk!" Zack retaliated.

"HEY! Give me credit! I had a condom!" Cody playfully hit Zack on the shoulder before kissing him. They were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Cody broke free from Zack's arms and opened the door to see a face he didn't wanna see. "Bailey? What are you doing here? I told you I-"

"Cody. I'm pregnant." Bailey quickly interjected. The words hit Cody like a brick to the face. Completely dumbfounded, he looked at Zack, who has a surprised look on his face.

* * *

**A/N BOOM! TWIST! :D C'mon, you honestly thought Bailey wouldn't be back with a vengeance! Stay tuned! R&R**


	12. The Possibilities Are Endless

**A/N: Okay! I'm back. Sorry for stalling the story for so long. Many, many things have happened, causing a sudden roadblock forcing me to stall my writing. Now, most of you are wondering "WHAT THE HELL? HOW?" when it comes to Bailey's pregnancy. Well…You'll find out. :D Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Possibilities Are Endless**

"PREGNANT?" Cody yelped. Zack's jaw was cranked open, unable to comprehend what was just said. "HOW? I didn't even…WE USED…THE CONDOM WAS EMPTY!"

"The condom was BROKEN, Cody. It WAS pigskin, the most UNRELIABLE material." Bailey interjected. Cody begun pacing back and fourth.

"I didn't even ORGASM, BAILEY!"

"Yeah. You did. But for some reason, you had this really strange look in your eyes. It was like you weren't even there with me."

"WE USED A CONDOM! I CHECKED IT. THERE WAS NOTHING IN IT!" Cody's voice was stuck on high volume; his heart racing a thousand miles a minute. Zack let out a few babbles, but was still unable to form complete words.

"I saw the broken condom…"

"I TOOK IT OFF IN THE BATHROOM!"

"CODY! Calm down and listen. I saw it while you still had it on. That and…I felt your…'stuff squirt inside me'." She said disdainfully.

"NO! I CHECKED the condom when I threw it out. And I didn't even feel anything!" He continued pacing back and fourth.

"Cody…It was broken. The tip was sticking out and everything. And, as I said, it was like you were in a different world. You probably didn't realize." Cody dashed to the bathroom and rummaged to find the condom, but had no luck.

"Shit…Garbage day was yesterday…" He dragged himself out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, Bailey still standing in the doorway. His hands met his face. "What are we gonna do…" Zack crawled over to his love and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulder.

"I have no clue. You just need to figure out something fast…" At that, Bailey left the room. Cody sat there, broken.

"CoCo…" Zack said. His words fell on deaf hears. "Cody…" No response. "Cody. We'll get through this. We got through you and Bailey and me and Zane! We'll GET through this!" Cody turned and put his arms around Zack, tears quickly soaking Zack's shirt. "It's okay…"

* * *

Cody sat at his desk, typing away at the computer. _"This isn't possible…The condom was in ONE piece! I couldn't have possibly…"_

"Hey, Codster." Zack walked up behind him and hugged him. He took a glance at the laptop screen. "How to be a gay parent?" He looked a Cody and giggled.

"Zack. This is serious. If I'm gonna be a dad, I wanna be prepared…I mean…I'm almost positive that I didn't…'climax' that night, but I saw the test. It was positive. Twice. How could I not only realize that I climaxed, but how in the WORLD didn't I notice the condom was broken?"

"Well…Didn't you say that, during your 'horizontal tango' with Bailey that you couldn't get me off your mind?"

"Yea…"

"And didn't Bailey say you were in another world?"

"What are you getting at, Zack?" Cody shut the laptop.

"Well…When I'm singing, I'm usually so in the zone that I'm unconscious of what's going on around me. I'm so focused on the song, that whatever is going on around you is a blur. Someone could have punched me in the jaw and I wouldn't have felt it." Zack said, beginning to pace while he was deep in thought.

"Yea? What does that have to do with this?"

"Well maybe you were so immersed in your thoughts and guilt with me, that you didn't realize that you…'got there'." Cody stood up.

"You're right…And I was still beating myself up for what happened! It makes sense! Damn…" Cody sat back down at the realization. "So…This is possible. I could be a dad."

"And I could be a dad!" Zack said, excited. Cody looked at Zack confused.

"You…aren't angry?"

"Angry? Cody. This is what we've been talking about, getting past our situation. Now this child may be a product of a bad situation, but I'm not looking at the negative aspects of it. This thing is a lot more important than a minor falling out, and since this is something we CAN'T ignore, why not make the best of it?" Cody immediately took his love in his arms.

"Zack…I can't tell you how much I love you right now."

"Love you, too Coco…We'll get through this, as always."

* * *

Cody stood on the deck and took a deep breath, eyeing Bailey. Sprawled out on a beach chair, the sight of her made Cody uneasy. _"Gotta do this…It's the only way…" _Taking another deep breath, he walked over to the brunette girl. "Bailey…"

Bailey turned her head to Cody, her mood seemed to be that of anguish. "Cody."

"We, uh, need to talk."

"Okay, talk." Cody took a seat in the open beach chair next to her.

"Well. This isn't something we can go through on bad terms. This is a child's life we're talking about here, so I think that we need to at least patch things up." Cody said.

"Oh… Okay."

"So…Let's start this over." Bailey quickly interjected.

"Cody. This isn't just something we can 'blow over'. Believe it or not, you hurt me. And now, you've given me something to remember that by."

"Yes, I know. But we can't hate each other. You're holding my child, which I plan on raising. If we don't fix this, it's just gonna make things worse. I promise…I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well then I suggest you explain this to me, then." Bailey sat upright, waiting for an explanation. Cody took another breath.

"Well, me and Zack. We've been together for a LONG time…"

"Wait…You and your brother are TOGETHER?"

"Yes and now isn't the time to play ethics. Just hear me out." Bailey, though taken aback from the realization, sat back and listened. "Me and Zack came on the ship together. When we got here, we decided to kind of 'take things down a bit' between us because we still weren't sure how people would react. The only people that knew were Mosby and London. Naturally, Zack was okay with this. I thought I was, too. I found that it was harder than I thought. I went into a funk, and in the process had a crisis. I found that you were exactly like Zack and that's why we did what we did. Then the shit hit the fan when Zack found out. He got with someone else. And this whole big drama bubble just popped. I was in a bad mood, and went nuts on you. I do apologize for that. Everything is ironed out between me and him now."

"Well…I guess that's reasonable…But...the whole dating your brother thing. I'm not sure if that flies with me. I mean, that's wrong on so many levels." Bailey said.

"Well, that's something you're gonna have to live with if you want the baby to have a dad. As much as I want to be in this kid's life you DID force me into doing what we did. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't manipulated me. I'm trying to be responsible. Judging me or Zack isn't going to help alleviate this situation. Besides, Zack wants to be in the child's life as well and he's actually going to help get us through this. You're in no position to judge, being the one who caused this situation to come about." Cody sternly put down. Bailey looked dumbfounded.

"Excuse me? But this child is not even…" Bailey begun, but cut herself short. Cody immediately sat up.

"The child isn't even WHAT, Bailey?"

"It isn't even…born yet. You're going too far ahead…" Bailey let the words sloppily fall off her lips.

"Umm…You do realize that this has to be planned, right? Nine months isn't quite enough time to plan this out. We're on a ship in the middle of the sea. Our parents are thousands of miles away, and we're in SCHOOL. I'd say we're already behind in planning." Bailey continued to look uneasy. Cody just passed it off.

"You're right. Totally right. What happened…It never happened." She laughed nervously.

"Umm…You're acting weird. Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm just a little nervous…I'm pregnant remember? With YOUR baby! I'm just a little nervous is all." Bailey stood up. "I better get going. Lot's of stuff to do, what with our baby coming and all. See ya, Cody." She meekly hugged him and ran off.

"O…kay…" Cody said to himself, before walking away himself.

* * *

**A/N: **** Well? After a while of waiting, I'm finally glad I've had the time to get this up. I'll try getting the most out I can before something ELSE comes up! :D Thanks for reading! Review!**


	13. Mosby to the Rescue

**A/N: Back again. Trying to get as much in before Midterms, where I might just be knee-deep in studying. 0_0 Anyway, on to the story! Read and Review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Mosby to the Rescue**

After Bailey and Cody had made up, things went on to be a bit easier for both Cody and Zack. Bailey and Cody discussed plans for the future, Zack always listening in and putting in his word. The three worked out almost everything they could over the first few months. How they'd raise the baby, pay for its expenses, and manage school alongside it all. Even Zane got a bit involved with them, offering his help any way he could. Eventually Bailey began to get bigger, making her pregnancy noticeable. This made it hard to play keep away from Mosby. They'd made up an entire plethora of excuses, from saying it was a health project to saying she needed to lay off the donuts. Mosby, although suspicious, passed it aside. As she grew, Bailey and the twins felt they were out of options.

"We have to tell Mosby." Cody said.

"We can't! He'll call our parents, you and I will be grounded and Bailey will be sent back to Kettlecorn and, no offense Bailey, but I don't want my son to be raised around mulch and horseshoes. Sorry." Zack stated.

"Your son? Last time I checked, it was me and Cody who had sex. Not me and you." Bailey retaliated. Zack looked at her with daggers. As much planning as Zack had helped with, Bailey was reluctant to consider Zack the child's father. The two had frequent arguments on the matter, Cody just telling them to stop and focus. Eventually, he'd had enough.

"Bailey. Zack has done nothing but try to help us in this situation. For God's sake, he's giving up a LOT for this kid. That and he's my boyfriend. He loves this kid just as much as I do, so I expect you at least acknowledge that he's trying to be in this kids life." Cody put down. Bailey stood up.

"This child is coming out of ME. NOT Zack. I already told you I wasn't cool with this whole 'twincest' thing, so I've already got my peevs about who's going to father my baby. I refuse to let my child be subjected to this kind of…perversion. It's not happening." Cody went to retaliate, only for Zack to stand up in his place.

"Perversion? Sweetie don't even TALK about perversion. It's your fault Cody is in this mess. You were the one who wanted your pussy wet, if I recall correctly." Zack snipped. Bailey gasped out of offense.

"Zack, please. Just let it be." Cody said trying to alleviate the situation.

"If it weren't for you trying to fuck my boyfriend, you wouldn't have this baby. But that's beside the point. See... I don't give two shits about what you think of mine and Cody's relationship. A few months ago you were just some ditzy brainiac running after London trying to make her read your mumbo jumbo. A stick in the mud. Cody and I were doing just fine until you showed up."

"Zack, please. Just let this go."

"And I will NOT sit here and watch you judge and talk trash about what we have together, because it's a hell of a lot more meaningful than what you and Cody have and ever WILL have."

"Zack, please!"

"So I suggest you shut your trap and accept the fact that I WILL be in this kids life and WILL help to raise him. If you have a problem with that, you can go be some cheap floozy to some other sucker on this ship and hand HIM your baby drama because I'm damn sure that Cody will side with me on this, instead of wasting his time on some SLUT that got pregnant at 16." Zack finished. The room filled with silence, Cody's pleas to stop now ceased. Bailey just sat there, near to tears. "You know what? I need a smoke. If you need me, call Zane. I'll be with him." And at that, Zack left. Cody and Bailey sat in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. Cody finally broke the silence.

"Bailey. As I've said before, you have no right to judge. I agree, Zack may have gotten a little out of line, but he wasn't wrong. You did force me into this. But I promised I wouldn't hold that against you. However, you constantly insist that what Zack and I have is wrong. So, I think it's time I laid something down. I'm with Zack. He's everything to me. And, when it comes down to it…He's more important. So unless you start acknowledging his efforts and learn to accept the fact that he wants to be in this child's life and have a hand in raising him…I'm not gonna have a hand in this. It's either Zack and I, or no one." Cody said. Bailey had a disdainful look on her face, defeat evident in her emotion.

"Fine…" Bailey said out of defeat.

"Good. Now, we have to tell Mr. Mosby about this. He's gonna find it weird that we're toting a baby around board. Come on." They both left the cabin, off to find Zack.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Zane. She's friggin' tugging on my last nerve. I put every effort I can into giving this kid a good life and she sits there and calls my relationship wrong. Who is she to judge?" Zack said, taking a puff on his cigarette as he stared out over the sea.

"Yeah…I'm sure Cody will set her straight." Zane comforted him. Zack just took the last puff before tossing the butt into the ocean before him.

"C'mon, Zack. We have to go tell Mosby about this." Cody said as soon as Zack enter his sight.

"We can't. He'll tell our parents." Zack retaliated.

"He might not. If we tell him now, he might try and help us. But if he finds out the wrong way, then he might call our parents, and that will make it harder for…you and Cody to help raise him or her…" Bailey said. Zack just looked on. He knew Bailey purposely said 'you and Cody', as a way of saying he was right.

"She's right, Zack. Maybe if you tell him now, he'll be more understanding." Zane agreed. Zack took a long sigh, before giving in.

"Fine. Let's go tell him…"

The four of them went back to school grounds to find Mr. Mosby and shine some light on their situation.

* * *

They stood there, preparing themselves to approach Mosby, who was standing at his desk. "Let's go…" Cody said. They all walked up to the desk, Mosby greeting them with a smile.

"Hello, Cody. Zack, Bailey, Zane. Can I help you?"

"Umm…Mr. Mosby, can we…talk to you in private? There's something we need to tell you." Cody said, nervous. Mosby eyed the four of them suspiciously.

"What did you do and how much is this going to cost?" Mosby assumed.

"It's nothing to do with the ship or its guests. It involves just us. We need help. Serious help." Zack said. Mosby looked at them with sympathy and led them into his office. He took a seat at his desk and willed two of them to take a seat, Cody and Bailey accepting the offer. Zack and Zane stood in the background.

"So tell me…What's the matter?" Mosby folded his hands.

"Well…Bailey is pregnant…with my child." Cody stated. The moment Mosby heard the news, his eyes grew big.

"Bailey…Is this true?" Mosby asked. She just nodded. Mosby wiped his head with one of his signature handkerchiefs. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes. This is Marian Mosby. Yes... Can you please fill in the front desk for the rest of the day and possibly for a bit longer? Yes... Something came up that requires my full attention…Yes…Alright…Thank you." He hung up and looked at the two, who were sitting there, nervous as ever.

"Are you going to call our parents?" Zack said, breaking the silence. Mosby took another sigh.

"Firstly, I need to say…I'm very surprised at you Cody. Very surprised, indeed. You're such a bright kid. Didn't you think to use protection?"

"Yes! We did. But, due to my allergic reaction to latex, we had to use pigskin…And it broke during."

"Ah. Well, alright. At least you were conscious enough to practice safe sex. Now…As important this is…I will not be phoning your parents just yet." Mosby assured them. The four of them let out a sigh of relief. "However, we do have a strict policy of sexual actions of any kind on the ship. I'm glad you tried to protect yourselves, but I can't allow these actions to go unnoticed. Now, since you four rarely ever cause mischief here, I'll let you all off with a warning. For the next two weeks, you will be escorted to your rooms, one by one, by security officer Kirby as well as responsible for remaining on school grounds at ALL times, and I will not allow any of you in the same room together alone." The lot seemed to be relieved by this. "Now…As for Bailey's situation. I will be sure to get Bailey and Cody the help they need. Weekly visits to the schools counselor, constant monitoring by the schools medical team, and I'll have a discussion with Ms. Tutweiller regarding both of your classes. But, as soon as this baby is born…Your parents have to be notified. I'm already breaking school policy by not calling your parents right now, but since you all came to me instead of keeping it to yourselves I'm willing to do that."

"Thank you VERY much, Mr. Mosby…" Cody said, relieved to hear the mans words.

"You're quite welcome, Cody. Now. I just need you two to give me some information. As a school official, I'm able to get you two the right help and recognition as the parents of this child." Mosby said, pulling out some papers. Bailey instantly got squeamish in her chair.

"Umm…What do you mean 'recognition as the parents of this child', Mr. Mosby?" Bailey nervously stated.

"Well, in order to give your child a good life, I have to take down the information of the parents of the child so, when the time comes I have to contact your parents, I'll be able to set them up to help you out and work out visiting schedules, caretakers, things of that nature." Mosby said. Bailey stood up.

"Umm…Can you give us a minute? Me and Cody." Bailey immediately asked. Everyone looked at her weirdly, wondering what she was doing. She quickly pulled Cody out of the room.

"Bailey. What's the meaning of this? We have to-"

"It's not yours. It's Woody's."


	14. Baby Daddy Drama

**A/N: After the VERY long wait (Which I'm terribly sorry about.), here's another chapter for you! Time to finally find out Bailey's intentions. And what of Woody? Will things ever go right with the twins? We'll find out! Read and Review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Baby Daddy Drama**

"_Excuse _me? I'm sorry. But I'm not entirely sure I heard that last statement quite correctly… Did I just hear you say the baby isn't mine?" Cody said, his temper quickly rising.

"Yes…It's not yours. It's Woody's…" Bailey replied. Cody stood in a stupor, unable to comprehend what he'd just heard.

"I…You…How…When…" Cody's words jumbled from the immense anger building up inside of him. "You've got 5 FUCKING SECONDS to explain this to me."

"Well...Remember the fight we had on the deck? Well, after you stormed off… I started crying. Lo and behold, Woody came to my comfort….and things led to things. A week after me and Woody had sex, I'd realized that my 'time of the month' never came. I took a test…and it was positive."

"Yeah, but how can you be sure it's his? You DID say the condom broke and you felt me go off inside you."

"I was getting to that… After I'd found out…I went to Woody with it. He freaked. Royally. I had no idea what to do…Then I got to thinking what happened between us…And my judgment was cloudy and I'd decided I'd drag you into this, to sort of get back at you…It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I started to feel bad…" Bailey finished. Cody was blinded with anger. He had no words for what he'd just heard.

"Bailey…" His breaths grew heavy and fierce. "Bailey…I…spent the past few months…preparing for a child…that wasn't even MINE? You…you need to go. NOW. Or I swear on everything I know and love I will fucking murder you. I am NOT above beating the SHIT out a pregnant girl…Go. Get the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Cody shouted. At that, Zack exited the room.

"Guys. What's the hold up? Mosby needs your information. Let's go…Wait a second…What's wrong, Cody?" Zack said.

"Bailey…Go. I have a VERY LOW amount of will power left in me to let you get away…But if you're within 5 feet from us when Zack hears this, things will not turn out so hot. GO. NOW." Cody once again bellowed. Bailey bolted off in the other direction. Cody sat against the wall, trying to calm himself down.

"Cody. What's going on? Tell me what?" Zack said, sitting down next to him. By the time Cody had caught his breath, Zane and Mr. Mosby were outside, as well. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Zack demanded.

"It's not mine. It's Woody's."

"What? What's not yours? What's Woody's?" Zack asked.

"The baby. She's been lying the entire time…JUST to get me back for what I did to her. The condom didn't break… And I didn't orgasm…It was all a ploy to get back at me." Cody let escape from his lips, his thoughts still in a plunder. Zack's face went from its usual cream color to beet red. Cody just sat there, collecting his thoughts.

"Well…Umm…Cody. You're free to go, but behave. I'm gonna go contact Bailey's parents and have her removed from the ship…" Mosby said awkwardly, before retreating back to his office. Zack's anger continued to build, until he saw his brothers face. Cody held a deep, lost look, almost as if he were broken. He took a seat next to his love.

"You okay, Coco?" Zack asked.

"I was so prepared…ready for anything. Only to be tossed around like this. I was actually sort of looking forward to having a son or daughter. I mean, yea…At first I was trying to find every out I could…But once you actually realize you might have a son or daughter…You kind of get attached really quickly…" Cody said, disappointed. Zack's anger settled after seeing Cody the way he was.

"Well...We can always adopt sometime in our lives…" Zack tried to comfort Cody.

"Yeah…But there was just something about knowing you had a part in creating life. I've always had the grasp of it scientifically, but it's a whole different ball game when you experience it first hand." Cody hugged Zack.

"Well…Look at the bright side. We don't have to worry about Bailey anymore. I'm sure Mosby is gonna have her ejected from the ship."

"Yeah! And all the money you guys saved up! Now that you don't have to worry about a baby, you can splurge all you want!" Zane added. Cody stood up and hugged Zane as well.

"Thanks, guys. I guess I'm feeling better… What I wanna know is HOW this could be Woody's kid…" Cody said. Zane nodded.

"Well…Let's go find him." Zack said, and the three walked to the curly haired boy's cabin.

* * *

Cody opened his door to find Woody, lying on his bed surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of bags of chips. "Jeez, Woody…One more chip and you're gonna turn INTO a potato." Zack teased.

"I EAT WHEN I'M NERVOUS. I've been this way since I found out I'm gonna be a father!"

"Wait…yea! You knew! Why didn't you TELL ME?" Cody yelled.

"I didn't know what to do! It happened so weirdly. She was crying on the deck, so I comforted her…and it just lead to her room…And we did stuff. 2 weeks later, she told me. I panicked and pretty much avoided everyone. It's why I haven't been in the cabin for so long. I was staying with friend in another cabin…" Woody said, munching on yet another bag of chips. Cody tried picking up some of the empty bags, but quickly gave up.

"Well…After you did that, Bailey pulled a fast one on Cody and told him it was his. Long story short, she's a really spiteful bitch and Mosby is ejecting her from the ship. Can't say I'm not happy…" Zack said. Woody swooped up some of the empty chip bags and tossed them out. "The only question is…Do you want to be in this baby's life?"

Woody sat back on his bed and sighed, wiping his head of the sweat on his brow. "It's complicated…A small part of me is saying I DO want to be involved, because I'm gonna be a father! But the other parts of me say that I'm not ready…"

"Can't argue with that. You have some pretty big parts." Zack said, stretching his arms wide and giggling. Woody stared at him. "Well, I think you should at least talk to Mosby about the matter…" Zack added. Woody just gazed off. "And hey…It's not ALL bad, Woodchuck! Now you have a chip off the old block!" Zack playfully punched him in the arm.

"Remind me again what the GOOD part is, again?" Cody stated. Woody stared at Cody this time.

"Look guys…I just need some time to think. I'll, uh…catch you all later." Woody said, hugging all of the boys and walking out.

"Man…I kinda feel bad for him. All this sprung on him out of nowhere…" Zane said, taking a seat on Cody's bed. Zack and Cody followed.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure. Right now, we need to work on getting things in order with US. Things haven't exactly been "normal" lately. What with mine and Zack's fight, the whole me and Bailey thing… I just wanna try and get things back into place." Cody said. Just then, a knock at the door. Zane got up and opened it. The person standing on the other side of the door wasn't someone the twins expected to see.

"Hi Zack. Long time, no see hun. I believe we have some things to discuss." The boy said.

"JOHN?" Zack shouted. John stood at the door, a conniving smirk on his face. Cody just looked on in amazement.

"Yeah…I don't think things are going to go any smoother than they were going five minutes ago…" Zane said.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm SOO SORRY about the super long wait for this chapter. Finals have been coming along in college and with all the studying and classwork, I rarely ever had any time to write. Anyway…HE'S BACK!**


	15. Mind Games

**A/N: Charger has arrived in the mail! First thing I do is update you guys! :D More drama ahead for our favorite twins! All questions answered in the next few chapters! Hope you enjoy! R&R**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Mind Games**

"I've heard a LOT about you, John…" Zane said, eyeing the boy cautiously.

"I hope good things." He said. John was always the master of snide remarks.

"What are you doing here? You know what we had ended a LONG time ago." Zack stood up. John took a step back out of caution.

"Easy slugger…I'm here by total coincidence, actually. My parents came into a bit of money, so we traveled out of the country. My parents found information about this boat, bought tickets, and that was that. I only found out that you were on this boat after seeing that Mosby dude… So, I figured I'd come say hi to my favorite little abomination twins." John answered. The smile on his face told the boys that he wasn't just there to say hi.

"You should be the LAST one judging. We weren't the ones disappearing until we wanted a dick to suck." Cody sneered. John just shrugged the insult off and laughed.

"Such big words coming from such a little boy! You've changed since I've seen you last, Cody. In fact…You both have grown into such remarkable young beauties… And I see you've found another pawn to add to your twisted little chess game…" John walked over to Zane, who stood at attention. "Let me take a look at you, hun…" John's finger grazed Zane's chin, his eyes scanning every inch of the boy. "Hmm…So…Who are you? And which twin did you have the misfortune of being with?"

"Okay, first…DON'T touch me. And second, it's none of your business who I was involved with." Zane sternly replied.

"Feisty. I like that… You seem like Zack's type. Dominant. Confident. Tough…And oh so easy on the eyes…"

"Look, dude. You have no business being here. Zack and Cody are going through something rough right now and you're not helping. Not to mention…you're making me slightly mad. I suggest you go." Zane stared at John with daggers in his eyes. John's expression changed from intrigue to caution. The boy took one step closer to Zane. Zane did the same, their faces inches away from each other. "I'm dead serious. Go." John stared for a good minute before smirking and backing off.

"Well…It seems like you've got yourself a winner Zack." He chuckled. "This isn't over. I don't leave this ship until it docks in Boston, anyway… Later my loves…" And with that, he exited the room.

"What is his problem?" Zane said.

"He's got this…superiority complex. He believes he's intimidating, so he uses it to his advantage." Zack replied. Cody just got up and went into the bathroom, the sound of water shortly following after. "He'll be back…For what, I have no clue."

"Well you or Cody doesn't deserve this. First, you guys go through this horrible break-up, then this whole Bailey thing…and now this. How the hell do you deal with it all? I mean…Throughout this ENTIRE ordeal, I was honestly upset to a point where I just wanted to kick Bailey in the face. And now, I have NEVER felt a desire to punch someone in the face as much as I do with this guy. He's so…snarky and uppity. Where does he come off acting like that? And TOUCHING me… He's lucky I didn't stick my foot so far up his ass, he's coughing up toenails. Who does he think he is?" Zane angrily ranted.

"It's just him. It's who he is. The only reason why I ever got with him was because we were already doing things with each other when I came out. We just have to ignore him, or he'll take advantage of every emotion we feel against him."

"Well it's gonna be hard not punching his lights out…" Zane said. "I'm going for a smoothie. You coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Zack grabbed his cell. "CODY! GOING FOR A SMOOTHIE. I'LL BRING YOU BACK SOMETHING." Zack shouted. The two left the room ranting on about John and his attitude.

* * *

Cody toweled himself off on his bed. Whenever Woody was away or he was alone in the room, he liked to walk around in towels. It made him feel comfortable. He began rummaging through his draw for a pair of boxers, when he hear the door open.

"Don't come in! I'm in towels!" He shouted still searching for boxers. The door continued to open, and someone walked in. "Zack…I don't care if we're together. You should always knock when…" Cody turned around to find that it wasn't Zack or Zane in the room. "John! What the hell are you doing here? And don't you know how to knock?" John closed the door behind him.

"You know…for a twin…Your bodies seem so different…" John said, waltzing over to the boy clad in towels. As he got closer, Cody began backing up eventually hitting the bathroom door.

"Uh…What do you mean?" Cody went for the doorknob, only to have John place his hand on the door. The two were now inches away.

"Well Zack's body is…chunky…And not very appealing…Whereas…Your body…" John ran his hand up Cody's stomach and chest. "It's slim…athletic…inviting…" Cody couldn't make heads or tails of what John was planning. "And…dare I say…I'm interested in having a small taste…" John said. His lips quickly made contact with Cody's skin, the hot water still dripping from his wet hair. The feeling of John's lips on his bare skin gave Cody goosebumps, but every second it happened made him queasy. He began slipping into oblivion, his body almost giving in, but he was able to push John away.

"Stop…First, I'm with ZACK. I am not interested in hurting him any more than I already have…Second, I have no clue where you got the idea that I actually wanted THIS kind of attention from you! You're the last person I want touching me…" Cody wiped his stomach of the blond haired boy's saliva and the imaginary lip residue that made him feel dirty. "So, I suggest you leave quick, before Zack comes back and he's not known to talk things out with people…" Cody turned to open the bathroom door, only to have John close it once more. "Seriously…Can't you take a hint? I. Don't. Want. You. Here. Go."

"Aww…C'mon Codykins…" John ran a finger up Cody's chest up to his chin. "You shouldn't hide what you know you want… I mean it's been so long since you've had ANYONE supply you with…attention…" John once again made contact with the boy's skin, his lips gently caressing Cody's neck.

"Th-That's none of your business….Zack's the only one that could ever…give me that kind of…attention…" Cody swallowed a fair amount of saliva, the other boy's lip motions making him nervous. John just snickered.

"Really? I happen to think otherwise…I mean with Zack always running off with that tightwad, I'm sure you haven't had any 'special attention' since Bailey…" Cody's eyes widened when the tan beauty mentioned Bailey.

"How do you know about Bailey?" Cody questioned, once again pushing John off of him.

"Mmm…Bailey…Such a troubled girl. Quite twisted, really. Pulling the 'We're having a baby.' card. How trashy…" Once again, John's relentless lips went to work on Cody's cream colored form. "You don't have to worry about me, though…No strings attached…" John whispered. His cold fingers stung Cody with every touch. They felt foreign. Unwanted.

"I-I'm hip to your…mind games….Zack…told me everything…" Cody stumbled with his words, unable to ignore the icy caress from the straight forward boy.

"Mind games? Oh Cody…There's no mind games involved here, sweetie…Just pure…" John kissed his neck. "Harmless…" Then kissed his chest. "Hot…" Then down to his naval. "Sweet, sweet ecstasy…" In one movement, John whipped the towel from Cody's hips, sending it across the room, leaving him vulnerable. "Well…Turns out I was right…" John smiled triumphantly, staring at Cody's hardened length before him. He slowly slid his lips halfway down and began sucking on it like a baby's bottle.

"AHHH!" Cody yelped. One of his hands grabbed the door frame, the other playfully danced along the wall trying to find something else to grab. "John…pluh….please…don't…" His eyes clenched tight, unable to control his bodily functions. He became a prisoner of pleasure, his body pulsating after every suck John skillfully made. _"I…can't stop him…" _Cody screamed in his head. Whatever force he tried to make the other boy stop was countered by another rush of lust. Chill after beautiful chill ran up his spine like electricity. John had been completely right. Cody hadn't gotten anything from Zack in a while, Bailey being his last frivolous escapade, and even then he'd felt nothing. John began using his hand.

"Well…It seems our little blonde prince decided to go with the flow…I knew it…" John went full speed ahead, pulling out every trick in the book. His tongue lined the delicate skin of Cody's throbbing length, paying special attention to the tip of it. The only sound Cody was capable of making was constant moaning. His knees grew weak and gave in, sending him flying to the floor. Without missing a beat, the other boy perched himself on his stomach in between Cody's legs.

"MMmmmmuh….Ahhh…mmmm…."Cody yelped out, his jaw locked into position rendering him incapable of forming normal words. He slowly slid down onto his back, his hips involuntarily thrusting. He felt his cock throb violently inside the other boy's mouth, a constant wave of pleasure enumerating his entire being.

John kept a steady pattern, using his tongue and lips to their full advantage, massaging Cody's entire shaft. The he delicately tongued the tip of it, generously playing with the small slit at the end. His hand found the testicles, which he delicately fondled, enticing him to spurt everywhere. Cody's hips writhed beneath him. His toes were involuntarily curled as if his legs had been stricken with rigor mortis.

"John…Joohnnnnnnn…plleassssee….stooooooo…" Cody willed himself to speak, but to no avail.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Someone screamed behind them. Immediately, John's head reared back to see Zack standing there, looking angrier than he'd ever been.

"ZACK. It's not what it-" Before John could finish, Zack rammed his fist into John's face, sending him flying into the bed. Zane quickly rushed over to Cody, who was a motionless puddle of putty melted into the ground, and threw the towel over him. Zack continued his outrage, lifting John and punching him once more in the stomach before tossing him against the wall.

"You're fucking DEAD MEAT. NO ONE does that to Cody but ME!" He angrily snarled at the boy.

"IT WAS ALL HIM! I CAME BACK TO APOLOGIZE AND –"

"BULLSHIT!" Another fist flew into John's face, knocking him into a daze. The onslaught raged on, Zack now on top of the boy wailing on him intently.

"Zack…Zack. Stop. That's enough…" Zane grabbed Zack by the torso trying to pull him away.

"YOU FUCKER!" Zack shouted. John tried dragging him off the boy, Zack made one last attempt to sabotage him, sending his sneaker full force into his face. He sat down on the edge of Woody's bed, Zane letting go. Not a second after, Zack pounced on the boy once more, his fists raining down on the immobilized boy. Zane once again successfully pulled him off.

"That's enough! Any more and you'll kill him!" Zane argued.

"THAT'S MY INTENTION!" He tried thrusting at him again, but failed. Zane's grasp was too strong. After a few minutes, Zack calmed a bit.

"I'm gonna let you go now…Don't hurt him anymore…" Zane said cautiously before releasing the enraged boy. Zack sat there to collect himself. His anger rising, he mounted the boy once more. Zane rushed over to him once more.

"I'm not gonna hit him…" Zack assured. Zane backed off. He grabbed hold of John's shirt collar and pulled him up to his own face. "Look here you worthless piece of horny garbage…If I EVER see you come near me, Zane, OR Cody again…I'll be sure NO ONE is around to stop me…You're so lucky that kid over there has a fucking heart otherwise I would have BEAT YOU TO OBLIVION. I'm dead serious mother fucker. You come near us EVER AGAIN…I'll be the LAST FUCKING HUMAN YOU SEE BEFORE YOU GET BUTTFUCKED BY SATAN HIMSELF!" Zack bellowed into the bloodied up blonde boy's face. Zack stood up and took one last look at him, before sending yet another foot crashing into the already mutilated John's face.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HIT HIM AGAIN!" Zane shouted.

"I lied." He simply replied, before going up to Cody, who was now trying to catch his breath, alert to everything. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner…I should've known he'd try something like this."

"Zack…I'm so sorry…I honestly didn't mean for this to happen…He just-" Zack put a finger over his lips.

"I know. Trust me. I don't blame you and I'm not mad at you. He's not an easy person to deny… He's scum…" Zack replied, staring at John's unconscious form lying a few feet away.

"I couldn't stop him Zack…It was like he had me tied up or something…I'm sorry…I couldn't stop him…" Cody began tearing up, his voice cracking. Zack immediately embraced him.

"It's alright, Cody. I know." Cody sniffled and looked at his love with thanks. "Trust me. I know how you are in bed. You become so overwhelmed with your feelings you can't control yourself. I know this because I think it's adorable. Now…You go get dressed while I take out the trash." Cody nodded, Zack helping him up to his feet. He grabbed the clothes sprawled out on the bed and rushed into the bathroom.

"Need help?" Zane asked.

"Nah. I got this." Zack grabbed John's ankle and proceeded to drag him to the door. He dropped him outside. "Later, scum." He hocked a loogy at the boy before slamming the door to their room behind him, leaving John a bloody, unconscious mess outside their cabin.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter literally took FOREVER to finish. I must've rewritten it like…4 times JUST to get it perfect and flowing correctly, without any conflicts in character. Sorry this took SO LONG to be posted, guys. I hope you enjoyed! R&R**


	16. Being the Bigger Person, Confessions

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! :D Shout out to SemeUkeLurver for boosting my confidence in this story! ^_^ Anyway, lots of stuff to write! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Being the Bigger Person/ Confessions**

"I think you should apologize." Zane said, sipping on a smoothie. Zack looked at him, wondering if he actually suggested such nonsense.

"Apologize? For what?" He replied, outraged.

"For nearly turning the kid to mush."

"He had it coming to him. Since I've known John, he's been horny, manipulative, self centered, cocky, and just acted like a straight up asshole. And what he did to Cody just put the icing on the cake. He doesn't deserve an apology."

"Yes. I know. He's not the best person in the world, but he was nice enough to not report you to Mosby. Give the kid some credit." John argued.

"Whatever, Zane. When I said you had a big heart, I meant you had a big heart for me and Cody. Not the entire world." Zane laughed.

"I know. It's a curse, really. But in all honesty, don't you think he's only doing this stuff because you guys ended things in bad blood…which I could now mean both metaphorically AND literally." Zack continued to stare at him. "Look…All I'm saying is that you should at LEAST apologize for beating his face in. I can understand you being angry over what he did to Cody, but I think you went a little over the top with this one." Zack took a sip of Zane's smoothie, who snatched it out of his hand. Cody took a seat next to Zack.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Cody asked, kissing Zack on the cheek.

"Hi Cody! Where were you this whole time?" Zane asked.

"I went to Mr. Blanket with Woody. He needed a friend there with him to help deal with the whole Bailey thing." Cody replied, ordering a smoothie.

"Really? How'd that go?" Zack asked.

"Eh. Good I guess. Mr. Blanket spent most of the time talking to his Tutweiller puppet about the joys of having children…Really, I was the one doing most of the counseling…" Cody shook his head. "What are you guys up to?"

"Well…Zane here thinks I should apologize for beating John's face into his skull…Crazy, huh?" Zack laughed. Cody just stared at him. "Oh, c'mon. Not you, too!"

"Well…I mean, yeah…He kinda manipulated me…a lot…But one punch in the face would have done fine."

"You're forgetting the part where he tried blaming you." Zack retaliated.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I'm sure he was ONLY doing that to hurt you. Maybe it's because you guys ended on a sour note?"

"THANK YOU!" Zane shouted. "See what I mean? Even Cody, your boyfriend and lover, thinks you should apologize."

"Ughhh. Relentless pair, you are. But I'm adamant on this one, guys… I don't wanna apologize. He had it coming…" Zack said. Seconds after, the bartender tripped, spilling Cody's smoothie all over Zack.

"God don't like ugly…" Zane joked. Cody just snickered. Zack wiped his face with this hand and sighed.

"Fine. You both win. I'll…apologize…" Zack cringed. Zane smiled, hugging the boy. Zack smeared smoothie all over his face. Cody laughed, who also got a face full of smoothie.

"Argh! Zack!"

"Sorry." Zack smiled sarcastically. Zane and Cody just stared at him.

* * *

The three walked to the cabin John had been staying in, Mr. Mosby giving them the room number.

"Do you really think I should do this?" Zack asked.

"Be the bigger person." Zane replied, Cody nodding in agreement. Zack just grunted at the two, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Hi. I'm looking for John…" Zack said. Shortly after, John opened the door. The blonde haired boy had bandages covering parts of his face, black and blues everywhere. John just glared at him.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"We need to talk."

"Oh? Planning another homicide, Jeffrey Dahmer?" John asked sarcastically.

"No…Can I come in?" Zack asked, thinking to himself. _"Ugh…This is not gonna go well." _John eyed him, before allowing him into the cabin. The three walked in, Zane closing the door.

"So…What do you want? I've got pain meds I need to take and I need to rest, thanks to Son of Sam over here." John replied, grabbing a small orange bottle, popping a few small white pills into his mouth.

"Look…John…I wanna apologize for beating you up the other day…I was really stressed about things and…You were the unfortunate person who I spilled it out on. I shouldn't have wailed on you like I did." Zack said. Zane and Cody smiled. John just stared at him, suspiciously.

"You..apologize…After I completely took advantage of your brothers needs to hurt you?"

"Hey, hey. Let's not get things twisted. I apologized for beating the shit out of you. That doesn't mean I don't think you deserved it. I went overboard, so I'm apologizing for it. In fact, I think YOU should really consider apologizing to me and Cody for what you did." Zack argued. John just looked at him.

"You want me…to apologize for having a sexual attraction?"

"No. I want you to apologize for trying to coerce my boyfriend into having sex with you. Among many other things!" Zack said. John continued to eye the boy.

"I'm sorry…I have to get some rest. Please leave." John said, turning his back to them. He walked toward the bathroom. Zack stood up.

"No! It's high time you fessed up for your crap. You're nasty to all of us, you've been manipulating me since high school, you manipulated Cody, completely crossed your boundaries with Zane. You're remorseless, nasty, cocky, and all around someone who needs to check themselves. I have no clue why you act this way, but it's not attractive, John. Back when I first met you, I actually thought you were funny and cute. Turns out you're just this sadistic, evil person who has nothing better to do than torment boys into doing things with you. You call US pathetic and disgusting. You should look in the mirror, sometime." Zack pored out. John turned around and stared at him, this time his face held a hint of sadness.

"So, what? You think it's easy for me to just…fess up with my ways? To just…toss all of it out the window and become this super awesome gay person? I'll tell you, it's not that easy. I'll be honest with you, Zack. Sometimes I don't like the person I am. You see me as this…manipulative, sex starved bastard who just wants to hurt people. You know me soooooo fucking well, Zacky! Have you ever once tried stepping into my shoes? It just so happens I envy you to the goddamn fullest." Zane burst out. Zack looked at him weirdly, trying to process just exactly what John just said.

"You…envy me?"

"With a goddamn passion. Back when we were together, I was happy. Even if it didn't seem like it. I thought I'd struck gold with you Zack. Yeah, I've had boyfriends before, but most of them just wanted me for my body. You were the first person that I actually thought cared about me. And then I find out you're going out with Cody! It crushed me. I'll be honest, I didn't care that it was with your twin…I just cared that you found someone else. I'm surprised you didn't notice! You usually caught on to things quick! I mean, why the hell do you think I'm on this boat?"

"Because your parents wanted to go on a cruise…" Zack replied. Cody and Zane just looked on, flabbergasted.

"Oh no. They didn't WANT to go on this cruise. They wanted to go to some stupid little hut in Acapulco. I found out you guys were here and convinced them to come here. I honestly just wanted to see you, even if it was on bad terms…That's why I came back to your room the second time. I thought I'd see you there…Instead I saw Cody. So I figured if I did this…and blamed it on Cody…you'd dump him and come to me. I saw Bailey standing outside Cody's room, so I asked who she was and she just completely opened up. I thought that if you broke up with him over Bailey, you'd toss him completely overboard over me. I was wrong. I know, it wasn't the best idea I've ever had, but that's just me." John finished his outburst, sitting on the edge of his queen sized bed. Zack, Cody, and Zane were truly at a loss of words, unable to comprehend what John had just poured out. "So you know what? Yes. I'm sorry for what I did…I'm not just this evil, heartless bitch…I'm crying for help here." Zack took a long sigh before putting an arm around John's shoulders.

"Look. I'm sorry for acting the way I have. I honestly had no idea that you felt this way. I just wish you would have said this when we broke up so long ago. I wouldn't have treated you the way I did and have been. You're always so straight forward…You should have been straightforward with this, as well."

"Yeah, I probably should have…Stupid me. Guess I'm not as real as I say I am." John giggled.

"Let's start over here. From this point on…No bad blood between us. Any of us."

"Agreed." John said, hugging Zack.

"So! How long are you actually staying?" Zack asked.

"'Til we dock in Boston, Like I said."

"That's not until the end of the semester, though!" Cody added.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, then cutie pie!" John joked. Zack just laughed. "So…Any chance a foursome could happen?" John curiously asked with a smile. The other three just stared at him.

"Yep…Glad to have you back John…" Zack said, patting him on the back. "Let's go get a smoothie."

"Yeah. For some reason, after smelling you…I'm having this weird craving…" John stated. Zane and Cody laughed to themselves.

* * *

**A/N: Short-ish chapter, but got the job done! ^_^ John has a better side! Surprised, eh? Haha. Hope you enjoyed! R&R**


	17. Well Needed

**A/N: Hey. Sorry for the long update, but writers block had me in a vicious vice grip. Haha. Anyway… this is a chapter I'm sure some people have been dying for…So, here goes nothing! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Well Needed**

The bright ocean sun awoke Zack a lot earlier than usual, the blanket of warmth across his face refreshing him. He took a glance at his clock to see it had just cracked 6 AM. He stretched his arms out and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Can't even remember the last time I woke up this early…" He stood upright on wobbly limbs, stretching his restless muscles from a sound sleep. It was the first day in months he was able to wake up without having to worry about drama. His groans were soon followed by the grumble of his stomach, causing Zane to stir in his sleep. He giggled to himself before changing into a blue short sleeve shirt with the word "awesome" sprawled across it in bold, white letters. Pulling on a pair of basket ball shorts and sliding his feet into flip flops, he left the suite and ventured to his brothers, which was slightly open. This was Cody's way of saying he was up. He pushed the door open to see Cody immersed into his books, wondering how Woody's relentless snoring didn't seem to bother him.

"Hey Codes." He said, but he was only met with silence, Cody not once sparring him a glance. "Cody?" Silence. "CODY!" He bellowed. Woody's snores abruptly silenced for a second, only to be followed by louder snoring. He walked up to the blonde headed boy and tapped him on the shoulder. "CODY!" He jumped and jerked his head toward Zack, before sighing and removing the bright red ear plugs that occupied his ears.

"Sorry…Woody's snoring REALLY gets me agitated…"

"No problem…Why are you doing work? It's Saturday…" Zack said, puzzled.

"No such thing as too early for homework!" Cody said with a smile.

"Vintage Cody…" Zack replied with a chuckle. "What say you ditch that for a while and get some breakfast? We'll go to your diner. My treat!" Without a second thought, Cody slipped his own flip flops on and left the room with Zack, heading toward the diner.

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Tutweiller." They boys said in unison, the red headed teacher standing at the counter wiping a glass. "You seem to do that a lot…"

"It makes me look like a waiter…and feel like one…Closest thing to rubbing I'll ever get…"

"Whoa there, Emma…Too much info…" Zack exclaimed, walking over to the nearest booth, Cody sitting across from him.

"What can I get you two?"

"We'll have…blueberry pancakes…bacon…eggs…and milk." Zack ordered.

"Make my milk a coffee." Cody added.

"Coffee? For Cody? The health conscious one?" Zack eyed the other boy.

"It grew on me…Back when we were fighting, I found myself sipping on a cup every day…It calmed my nerves…unlike YOUR habit, Mr. Smoker." He retaliated.

"Hey. I was STRESSED, okay? I know, being only 16 and smoking isn't quite good…But you have your coffee and I…have my smokes…" He tried to withdraw his statement, but with no luck. "Just…give us our breakfast, please?" He mumbled, Cody looking at him, smirking.

"Coming right up…and no smoking in the diner!" The waitress slash teacher joked.

"Ahahahahaha…Yeah…Get our breakfast and maybe I'll think about tipping you something other than how to get a man…" Zack sarcastically replied.

"Well…From happy to sad…and it's only 6:30 AM…Personal best…" She said to herself, walking away.

* * *

"Amazing breakfast…Thanks Zack…"

"No problem…Hey…Since it's Saturday…and there's really nothing to do today…What say we make today our day…Just us. No distractions…Just fun." Zack said, slipping a twenty dollar bill into the little black check holder.

"Sounds wonderful to me, Zacky." Cody said with a smile. They walked out of the diner and on to a day to themselves.

* * *

"What a morning…" Cody said, pushing his door open. The two walked in to see Woody packing everything that was his.

"Hey, Woodster. Why ya' packing up?" Zack asked.

"Well, turns out my parents found out I was having a kid…so they want me to be responsible and be there when Bailey tells her folks…So once this ship docks in Boston, I'll be sayin' my goodbyes." He said, shoving a giant spoon into his red suitcase.

"Oh, well…Bummer." Cody replied.

"Yeah…At least you'll have your own room from now on, Cody!"

"Wait, your leaving now? But Boston is like…two months away from now."

"I know, but Mr. Mosby decided it would be best if I were around for Bailey, so he's having me room with her. Bailey gets support, London, her own room, everyone's happy…Well…Slightly, anway." Woody zippered up the last bag before stacking them and heading toward the door. "Anyway, I'll see you guys around the ship!"

"Alright. Catch ya later, Woody." Zack replied with a wave and with that, he was gone.

"Is it just me, or is Mosby's sense of judgment slowly fading?" Cody asked.

"Just like mom's outrageously strange acceptance of our relationship? I say we do the smart thing and not question it…" Zack replied. Cody just nodded. "Speaking of our relationship…" Instantly, Zack pushed Cody onto his own bed. "We have some catching up to do…" Cody's cheeks were flushed a bright pink, innocence spewing from his eyes.

"I agree…" He replied, making himself comfortable. Zack dove into Cody's lips with fiery passion, their bodies melding together into one. A symphony of moans and smacks of their lips filled the air around them, Zack guiding his lover deeper into temptation. Before they could get any further, their escapades were interrupted by a knock on the door. Zack forced himself up off the bed, Cody whimpering in desperation.

"One sex…I mean, sec CoCo…" Zack fumbled with the doorknob, opening it to reveal Zane.

"Hey. Didn't see you in the room or on the ship…figured I'd check here. You got any extra smokes on you?"

"Yeah, uh…Here." He dug into his pocket and handed Zane a bright red box and a lighter. "Later." Zack was quick to close the door, but Zane stopped the motion.

"Whoa there…Why the rush? You wanna come along?" He asked.

"Can't. Bad time…A little busy…" Zack said, breathless. Cody filled his thoughts, rendering him useless to any outside influence.

"Busy? Doing what?" Zane pried.

"Ody-Cay on the ed-bay waiting for some esure-play!" He forced out of his throat.

"Oooh! Pig latin! Lemme see…Ody-Cay…umm, OH! That's Cody! And ed-bay… that's.."

"Oh, would you…Ugh! Me. Cody. 'Alooooonnnee time!' Now." He said out of frustration.

"Zacky…" Cody called out.

"One sec, Codes!" He said. He motioned for Zane to leave before closing the door, leaving the boy confused.

"Esure-play…esure-play…plu…ple…ploo…pluuuu-easure….pleasu-Oh…OH! Oh oh oh!" Zane said to himself. "Haha. Esure play…Pleasure. Good one Zack…Gotta write that one down…" He said, walking off mindlessly.

* * *

"Sorry about that…Zane…He can be kinda oblivious sometimes…" Zack said, straddling Cody once more. "Where was I?" His lips once again found Cody's delicate soft form, paying attention to his love's neck. Cody lied there, motionless, enjoying the gentle massaging of Zack's lips. "Just…enjoy, CoCo…Leave this all to me…" He said with a whisper, Cody nodding. Zack lifted the shirt from Cody's body, Cody helping by maneuvering his body for easier removal. It wasn't long before Cody was completely nude, Zack admiring every inch of skin he had.

"Zacky…" Cody softly moaned. Zack paid close attention to every detail of Cody's body, every gentle touch sent tingling sensations throughout his body. He closed his eyes and let his body do the talking, every motion willing Zack to continue. One thought immediately raced through his head, every time it replayed it made Cody all the happier. The rush of intense emotion, the feeling of satisfaction, everything felt right to Cody. He was receiving the attention his body had craved for so long from the person he wanted it from the most. "I…love you, Zacky…" He whimpered. Zack couldn't help but smile from hearing his love mutter the words so cutely and innocently.

"Love you, too CoCo…" He said, continuing his thorough excavation of the beautiful form beneath him. He traveled lower and lower, Cody's mewls growing louder and more intense the further down he explored. His lips met Cody's thighs, sending a shockwave of euphoric chills up his thighs. Cody's member slowly grew stiff from the touch.

"Mmmmhuh…." Another sound enumerated from Cody's lips, the sounds driving Zack mad with ecstasy. The tightness in his shorts grew increasingly uncomfortable, the front of his boxers slightly dampened by his throbbing boyhood. He unbuttoned his shorts, allowing a little more room for his lower region to breathe. In the interest of satisfying his lovers needs, he slid his hand slowly up Cody's shaft up to the tip.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmm…." Cody's hips thrust forward, his hardened length sensitive to the touch. Zack grabbed hold of it and overlapped it with his lips, sliding them down slowly. A long, continuous moan came from Cody as he felt Zack's delicate lips slide down intently. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, emitting slight suction every time he went up. Cody was sent into a daze, a flash of pleasure rocking his nerves with every bob. His body was in a state of pure bliss. He centered himself to glance over at Zack, who was now bobbing and sucking a lot quicker. Cody's eyes were squinted, a moan leaving his mouth every second. What he saw sent him into an even deeper sense of euphoria. Zack's other hand had made it into his own shorts, pleasuring himself whilst pleasuring Cody. "Zack….Take everything off…I wanna see you….I wanna see you do that…" Cody said between mewls. Zack listened and removed everything he wore, leaving him in nothing but socks. Cody moved higher up onto the bed, leaning his back against the headboard of his bed, giving him the ability to see everything he wanted to see. Zack continued to pleasure Cody and himself alike, his sucks matching his own strokes. "Come…Zack…Come…I wanna….mmmm…." Cody tried to say, unable to form whole sentences, but Zack knew what he meant. He got up on his knees and crawled over to Cody, his length now within reach of Cody's mouth. He balanced himself on his knees and leaned a hand on the wall in front of him for leverage, Cody now sucking on Zack.

"Ahh…Cody….Cody…." Zack moaned. His toes curled and uncurled constantly, his body slowly loosing control. "Wait, wait…Forget this…Let's do something else…" He said, stopping the other from pleasuring him. Zack took his index and middle finger and held them to Cody's face. Without skipping a beat, he engorged them, soaking them in warm saliva, his tongue covering every spot. Zack removed his fingers from Cody's mouth and brought them to his own hole, slowly inserting them and imitating a scissor motion. "Mffffhhhuhhh…" He then positioned himself over Cody's length, grabbing it with his hand. Gently, he perched himself on top of it. Cody's length entered Zack's body with ease, a slight discomfort with every inch.

"ZACK!" Cody screamed, his hips thrusting forward suddenly, sending his entire self into Zack.

"CODY!" He yelped, his eyes clenched shut as he sat on Cody's hips while they protruded in the air. Slowly they came down, leaving Zack on top of him, Cody's length fully inside of him. He sat still, getting himself accustomed to the feeling of Cody deep inside of him. Occasional bolts of electric shot through his body every time he even budged, Cody's stiff length nestled right under his prostate, teasing it.

The feeling of Zack's hole retracting around his length made for perfect friction. The stillness of Zack's body gave him a chance to recoil from the intense feelings he's been experiencing for the past few minutes. His recoil was abruptly interrupted by Zack's now gyrating hips. He tightly grasped the sheets under him, his back arched. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan every time Zack's hips made a full rotation, similar sounding moans spilling from Zack's diaphragm. He slowly began moving up and down, his prostate getting nudged every time he slid down. Intense pressure built up in Cody's crotch, the feeling of climax slowly, shamelessly, and enormously crept near.

"Zack! Zack! Zack!" Cody spilled the others name out of his mouth, Zack's motions growing faster and faster. Zack was spewing a mixture of Cody's name and incoherent moans and screams as he thrashed on top of Cody, his hand also swiftly stroking his own hardened length that swelled with precum.

"Zack! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I…I…I'M CUMMING!" Cody screamed. Unable to contain himself, his hips involuntarily thrust upward and stood. His boyhood violently spasmed inside Zack, rocking him with the most powerful orgasm he'd ever felt. Giant waves of pleasure and ecstasy flowed through his veins and nerves, his body soaring into inconceivable heights of joy and bliss. The thick, warm splashes of fluid Cody lined Zack's insides with sent him over the edge. The height of climax ripped through Zack's body, shooting streams of his seed all over Cody's chest and stomach, some reaching the sheets under him. The massive orgasm sent strong, lust filled chills through his body, forcing a large, lingering moan to burst from his body out of his mouth. Immediately after release, Zack slumped over a motionless Cody, melting into putty. He mustered up enough strength to plant a simple kiss on his loves lips.

"I love you Cody…so much…." He said between breaths, finding it in him to roll over next to him.

"I love you too, Zacky….so, so much…" Cody nuzzled into his shoulder, snuggling him closer. "Forever and ever…" He yawned. "and ever…and ever…" He slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, repeating, "and ever…..aaand….everr….and ever…" Zack smiled at the general cuteness of Cody, before he, too, drifted off into a deep, fulfilling sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write! Finally…The two in their finest element! :D Hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! R&R**


	18. Love Is an Apple Growing on a Peach Tree

**A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! This chapter should be a good one! Even though it kind of veers off Zack and Cody, but I thought it would fit wonderfully into the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Love is an Apple growing from a Peach Tree**

"Zane?" Zack said, rummaging through the closet. "Zane." He repeated, met with silence. "ZANE!" Zack bellowed, causing Zane to toss the book he was reading into the air.

"Wha...what?" He absentmindedly replied.

"Have you seen my shirt? The one with the aviator glasses print on it?" Zane unbuttoned the collared shirt he had on, revealing the shirt Zack was looking for. "You're…wearing my shirt?"

"Well…My laundry is dirty…I figured you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it…"

"Oh…Well…I don't mind…but ask first? And gimmie. I need it." Zack extended his hand toward Zane. The boy removed both shirts, handing Zack his property also leaving him shirtless.

"It was toasty anyway…"

"Yeah, sure…Well, I'm going to meet Cody now. Call me if you need anything." Zack said, met with silence again, Zane burrowed back into his book.

* * *

"Wow…" Zane said to himself, reacting to a chapter of his literature.

"Hi there." Someone said. Zane looked up to see it was John, sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Oh. Hey. I didn't even see you come in."

"I could tell…What are you reading?" John moved a little closer, looking over at the book.

"Lord of the Flies. Really awesome." Zane said, looking at the blonde haired boy weirdly.

"LOVE that book! What part?" Zane tilts the book to get a better look.

"Well…This kid Roger is pretty much acting coldly toward the little ones…He destroyed their sand castle and started throwing stones at them." Zane replied. As much as he didn't particularly favor John, it was surprising to him that they had a similar taste in reading.

"Chapter…4! It gets SO much better! You have to tell me how you like it!" John said, excitedly.

"Yeah…Sure…Umm…May I ask you a question?" Zane put his book down and folded his hands.

"Shoot."

"Well…Why are you here?"

"Oh. Well I came looking for Zack…" The boy said, backing away from the other boy.

"Well, uh…He's not here. So…I guess…come back later?" Zane replied, picking his book up again.

"Actually…I came looking for him so I can ask him about you." The book found the end table again, Zane's curiosity now piqued.

"Me? What about me?"

"Well…I think you're pretty cute." John said without hesitation. Zane's face contorted with confusion. "I know we started out rocky and all and we kinda did butt heads when we first met. But for a headstrong, little boy your kinda hot."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Headstrong? Little boy? You're the one that came around here to cause trouble…" Zane retaliated.

"Look…There's no sense in bringing up why I'm here…I thought we pounded that into the ground?" John said, now moving closer to the other boy. Zane became increasingly nervous by his presence.

"That…doesn't eliminate the fact that you already did it…" Zane said, trying to back up further. The headboard of the bed prevented him from going any further. "Besides…How do I know this isn't another one of your little schemes…?"

"You don't…I guess you just have to trust me…" John said, putting a hand on Zane's face, inching closer. Zane immediately pushed him away. John looked at the boy and sighed.

"Well…If you're not gonna trust me, how am I gonna prove to you that I really do find you interesting?"

"Umm…Uhh…Call Zack. Call him." Zane pointed to his phone. John stared at him, picking up the phone and dialing Zack.

"I'll even put it on speaker." John stared at him, the phone ringing until Zack's voice sounded.

"What's up Zane?" Zack said over the phone.

"Hey Zack. It's John…"

"John? What are you doing with Zane's phone?"

"He's here with me now. Say hi, Zane."

"Uh…Hi…" Zane said, sheepishly.

"Yeah, Zack. I need your help." John placed the phone on the bed and rested his hands in his lap, his sight never leaving Zane.

"Sure. With what?"

"Well…Zane here doesn't trust me. So we came to agree on calling you. So here's the deal. I think your friend here is pretty hot and I'd like to screw him. You mind?" John blurted out. Zane looked at him weirdly, wondering if he'd really just said what he said.

"Ummm…I…Guess? I don't know…I don't control Zane's sex life…" Zack awkwardly replied over the speaker.

"Okay, thanks!" John said, ending the call. "See? One hundred percent truth. No scheming." John said. Zane continued to stare at the boy cautiously, wondering if he was actually serious.

"I don't know…It just seems a little rash for someone to go from dislike…to desire…in a matter of days." Zane replied.

"Well…Things DO change…" John moved another inch closer, giving Zane little to no breathing room.

"Still…I don't feel that way about you. We have nothing in common…" Zane said. His stomach felt queasy from the nervous butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach.

"Okay, umm…Oh. You dated Zack, right?"

"Umm…Yeah…." Zane replied.

"There we go! We have something in common." John closed the distance between them, his hand finding Zane's thigh. "So let's just try this out…See where this goes." With that, his lips found Zane's neck as he begun sucking and kissing the black haired boy's supple skin intently. The passion boiled inside Zane's stomach, his sense of his feelings completely flying out of the window. Part of him felt weird that he was messing around with Zack's sloppy seconds, but he took solace in the fact that John was in the exact same situation. His mind eventually gave in and Zane soon found himself not only accepting John's attention, but willed him to continue.

"Mmf…" A small stifled moan lingered off Zane's lips. John took this as the okay to delve deeper into the boy's desires. He fiddled with the button on his pants, quickly pulling them off his own thighs, leaving John with the sight of him clad in nothing but boxers. The blonde boys lips made a long trail down the sensitive skin on Zane's chest and abs, but before he could become acquainted with Zane's personal spots, he was pushed off.

"What?" John asked, slightly agitated from being cut off from fulfilling his own intimate pleasures.

"Off…with…those…" His finger scaled John's clothing as he bit his bottom lip. "I mean…It wouldn't be too fair for me, now would it?"

"Well…Aren't we a little demanding? Not saying that's a bad thing…" He smiled as he undressed, Zane enjoying the sight. Minutes later, John was down to Zane's level. A large bulge protruded from his pink boxers.

"Pink?" Zane asked with a giggle.

"Don't judge!"

"Haha… It's okay…I'm more interested in what's behind all that pink…" Zane whispered, his arms enveloping the other boy's shoulders. He quickly took the lead, spinning John onto his back and straddling him. His lips met with John's, electric flowing through both of them. Zane's hand slid into John's boxers, his fingers lightly grasping the shaft of his hardened length. The touch made John groan with pleasure. Zane gently massaged the boy's member with his hand, stroking it in long, slow strides. John's hips moved with the motion of Zane's hand, his own hands flowing through Zane's hair.

"Zane…Oh…Mmmff…" John moaned. His body ached for more, so he gently pushed Zane's head, signaling for him to go down. Without hesitation, Zane worked his way down the other boy's body with his lips, finally meeting the waistband of his boxers. He slowly peeled them off to reveal John's erection leaking profusely. He licked his lips and slowly slid them halfway down the boy's cock, a gasp escaping John's diaphragm with every inch deeper his rock hard length went into Zane's mouth.

Ecstasy rattled Zane's bones as he slowly slipped into a passionate euphoria. He matched John's moans with his own, enjoying every bit of pleasure he dished out. His hand found John's right nipple as he rubbed and flicked it, trying to get more of a reaction from John to fuel his own sensual needs. His tongue danced across the tips of the member he had in his mouth, lapping up every drop of precum that dribbled from it. The sweetness of it drove Zane wild, the heat in his own crotch growing stronger by the second.

"I…want you…in me…" John forced out between grunts and moans. Zane ceased his motions and looked up at the boy. Their eyes met, and the fiery need shone in John's eyes. Without hesitation, Zane motioned for John to get on all fours. Zane's soaked his fingers in his own saliva, which he then slowly inserted into John's hole. The feeling of the boys fingers inside him made John jump, the scissoring motion felt foreign to him.

"Forget…the goddamn…fingers…Just…uhg….fuck me!" John cried out. A sense of desperation and need tinged John's vocal chords, the simple words sending chills up and down Zane's spine. He positioned himself behind John, his member slowly protruding into John's body. "AHHHHHRGGGGHHH!" John yelped. He grasped the sheets of the bed and clinched his eyes shut, trying to get used to the feeling of Zane inside him. "Okay….go…"

"I'll be careful…" Zane assured. He slowly thrust into the boy's tender form, his body jerked and spasmed with every thrust. The slow, effortless motions sent jolts of bliss through both of their pleasure-lashed frames, the thrusts getting progressively faster and harder.

"Ugh…Zane…faster…harder…please…" John moaned. Zane's pace sped up, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. His body grew heavy and tingled ravenously. "Yess…Keep going…That's good…" Zane draped his body over John's, his arms tightly wrapped around the boy's torso as he thrust with everything in him. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" John yelped and his hips thrust forward. The delicious sounds that poured out of John's mouth when he pounded his prostate made Zane quiver. He was thirsty for more, so he selfishly continued to thrust and aim at that same spot. "OH! UH! OH!" John screamed, a huge bolt of pleasure and bliss crashed into him like a rogue wave.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…." Zane said in between breaths. Unable to contain himself any longer, he thrust into the blonde haired boy's form once more before tensing up, shooting strand after strand of his own gooey fluids into John's form. The warm sensation decorating his insides sent John over the edge.

"I'm CUMMING!" He said, splashing a pool of his own juices on Zane's bed. They both slumped over in exhaustion, their bodies vibrating immensely.

"Grab that…towel… and…clean my bed." Zane restlessly demanded.

"We…just had sex…And you're worried about your bed?"

"I have to sleep on it…" Zane replied. John smiled and kissed his new found lover on the cheek. He grabbed the towel next to the bed and dabbed the wet spot he left. John tossed the towel to the ground and nuzzled into the other boy's arm.

"NOW do you believe I like you?" John asked. Zane leaned over and laid a passionate kiss on his lips.

"That answer your question?"

"Fully." John replied, returning the kiss and drifting off to sleep in Zane's arms.

* * *

"It was a great movie…But not enough blood." Zack said, pushing the door to his cabin open wide.

"I disagree…I don't think I've ever seen so much blood in my life…." Cody said. Both of their attention went to Zane's bed. "Umm…Zack…"

"Oh…" The two twins looked on to see John and Zane asleep in one another's arms. "I guess they were actually serious…"

"Yeah. This is totally not awkward at all." Cody replied. "Let's just…hang in my room."

"I second that." Zack said, both of them leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I'm soooooooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! I've been soo caught up with stuff that I didn't even have time to finish a thing. Anyway, I hope you guys haven't lost interest yet. **** Hope you enjoyed! R&R**


	19. It's A Small, Small World

**A/N: Back with another chapter. This one should be pretty heartfelt. :D I hope you guys enjoy!**

**On another unrelated note, I'm jotting down notes for another multi-chapter crossover fic! Look out for it!**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: It's A Small, Small World**

Summer was finally in motion for Seven Seas High and, amazingly, Zack and Cody both couldn't wait to get back to Boston. They both thought a change of scenery would refresh them. The thing that excited them the most was the fact that Zane would be able to join them, as Mosby was kind enough to spare him a room at the Tipton and Zane's parents allowing him to spend the summer there.

"You're gonna LOVE it, Zane. We'll show you the best places to eat, shop, hang out, all that stuff. And wait 'till you meet our other friends! They'll love you!" Zack said excitedly, packing his stuff into a suitcase. Zane was struggling with his bag's clasp, unable to close it.

"I'm sure I will. Hey, can you help me here?" Zane said, struggling.

"Sure." Zack walked over to him and begun pushing the suitcase down. The clasp still refused to close.

"Just…push it…Arg…" Zane exclaimed. "Just…PUT YOUR WEIGHT INTO IT!" They both struggled with the suitcase, pushing harder and harder. "No, just…go like…sit on it." Zane kept pushing, Zack hopping on top of it and bouncing. "NO! Don't bounce! Just…sit…yeah…ARGHH!" Zack hopped off and went behind Zane, pushing his back for provided support.

"Um…Hi..." Cody's voice said from the door. The two quickly looked up to see Cody, puzzled. They quickly realized how wrong they looked from Cody's aspect.

"Oh…uh…" Zane nervously laughed. Zack just looked away. "The suitcase…it wouldn't…Haa…close…" He cleared his throat.

"Suuuure…" Cody said, walking up to the suitcase and fixing the shirt inside that was caught in the suitcase's hinges, then closing it shut. Zane looked at Zack dumbfounded, Zack returning the look, both of them feeling foolish.

"Attention Passengers. In a few short moments, we'll be docking in Boston, Massachusetts. Those of you interested in a tour, please meet on the Sky Deck. Thank you for riding the S.S Tipton!" Mosby's voice echoed from the speakers positioned outside of the room door. Zack sighed in relief, grabbing hold of his bags.

"I just called mom. She's waiting for us on the boardwalk by the hot dog hut. She's got some sort of surprise for both of us." Cody said, checking his watch.

"Oy…Mom's surprises always either benefit her in some way or just plain suck… oh well. Anyway, let's get off this hunk of metal!" Zack said, walking out the door. Zane and Cody quickly followed behind.

* * *

"MOM!" Zack and Cody said in unison, quickly running up to Carey and embracing her tightly.

"Hi boys! Oh, I've missed you guys SO MUCH!" Carey happily said, returning the hug. "How was your first year of your sea school? I hope it was fun." She asked. The two looked at each other, knowing that their experiences on the ship were something they'd like to forget while away.

"Yeah…It was fun." Cody lied. Zack abetted the lie by nodding vigorously. "But we really wanna get home."

"Well that's not a problem." Carey said. All of a sudden Zane popped up next to the boys. "Well hi there!"

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Zane said, waving.

"Zane, this is our mom Carey. Carey…er…mom, This is Zane." Zack introduced. The two shook hands.

"So is he one of your little boat buddies?" Carey asked, curiously. Zack just laughed nervously.

"Well…Now he is. When we met…we were kinda more than 'buddies'." Zack replied.

"Oh…I see. Any GIRLS around here that you were 'more than buddies' with?" She asked, awkwardly.

"Mom…" Zack said.

"OKAY! Let's just forget this conversation and go home!" Cody angrily said, masking the anger with a laugh.

"Sure. But first…surprises!" The boy's mom exclaimed. Zack and Cody both prepared to give their best fake surprised faces so that Carey wouldn't be upset. The brown haired lady pulled out 2 envelopes, handing each twin one. They opened the envelopes and pulled out two small cards.

"DRIVERS PERMITS?" Zack shouted.

"Yup! Remember how, last summer, you guys took the test and passed? Well after you guys left for school, they came in the mail. I was gonna tell you on your birthday, but figured I'd save it for now! But that's not the surprise!" Carey explained. The two wondered what could possibly be better than their licenses. The four of them piled into the car and drove to the Tipton. They arrived to the parking garage just a block away from the hotel where Carey parked. "This way guys!" She shouted, motioning them toward the opposite direction of the exit. The 3 boys walked behind until they came to a stop, both twins' jaws dropped at the sight of what was in front of them.

"THESE ARE OURS?" Cody screamed. Zack was too dumbstruck to even speak. In front of them were parked two blue cars, donned with large, oversized bows attached to their hoods. They ran up to the new cars and stared.

"Which one is mine?" Zack exclaimed.

"I think the one with 'Zack1' on the plates." Cody said, running up to his own car and hopping in. They both checked out their new wheels, admiring every detail. "How in the world were you able to afford this on YOUR salary?" Cody asked. Carey looked at him, not amused.

"Well I was saving your father's life insurance policy for when you guys went to college, but I figured that this would be a much better investment. Besides…I'm sure it's what your dad would have wanted me to do."

"Thanks mom!" Zack shouted out his own window.

"You're very welcome. Now, I'll take your bags. You guys enjoy your new rides!" Carey waved at them, walking off with the bunch of bags.

"Hey Zack! Hop in. We're going somewhere. Zane, you come, too." Zack quickly hopped into the passenger seat of Cody's identical car, Zane taking the back.

"Where we headed?" Zane asked curiously. They all buckled themselves in.

"We're going to see someone very special to us. We want you to meet him, as well." Cody said, turning on the car's ignition. Zack smiled, knowing full well what Cody meant. They rolled out of the garage and drove onward to their destination.

* * *

"Saint John of Souls Cemetery?" Zane said, confused. The car turned into the graveyard, Cody finding a parking spot. They all flooded out of the car, Zack leading the way. They walked around the cemetery, tombstones all shapes and sizes as far as the eye could see. Eventually they stopped at a familiar looking tombstone.

"Zane, this is our dad. Kurt." Cody said. They all took a seat next to the stone, Zack and Cody both saying a small prayer.

"So, uh…Sorry if it's like…a touchy subject or something…but how'd he die?" Zane asked curiously.

"His tour bus crashed…" Cody replied, Zane nodding. Zack just stared at the tombstone, a single tear drop fell from his cheek. "You alright, Zack?" He put his arms around Zack, comforting him.

"Yeah…It's just…It's been so long since we've been here. I kinda forgot how much I missed dad." Zack replied with a sob. Zane joined in on the hug.

"Don't worry. He's probably looking down on us right now, smiling." Cody replies, kissing his love on the lips.

"Your dad sounds like an amazing guy…" Zane exclaimed.

"He was…At least from what Zack and I remember. He used to sneak us ice cream before dinner…and let us play video games, even when we were grounded…and took us to the amusement park when we were supposed to go to the dentist…"

"Oh I remember that day! We went on that kiddy coaster and you got off puking and dad had to buy you all that ginger ale…and a new sweater." Zack reminisced, both of them laughing. Zane smiled and joined in on the laughter. Zack quickly went from crying to laughing after recalling their fondest childhood memories.

* * *

They all paid their last respects to Kurt, Zack and Cody kissing the tombstone lightly before heading to Cody's new car.

"I'm hungry. You got any cash on you, Codes?" Zack asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Nope. Completely tapped out."

"Damn. You Zane?"

"Same, dude. I'm broke." Zack sighed in frustration as they piled into the car. They started driving. Zack's curiosity got the best of him and he opened Cody's glove box.

"Dude. There's an envelope from mom in here." Zack said, taking the envelope.

"What is it?" Cody asked, his eyes fixated on the road in front of him. Zack opened it and pulled out a large wad of cash and a note.

"DUDE!" He yelped, taking the note out. "Dear Cody. Figured I'd let you find this on your own…Use this for gas and hanging out…This way you won't have to ask me for money. Love mom." Zack read from the note. He counted the money quickly. "This is like…$600! Mom went all out…"

"Well…Where shall we eat, boys?" Cody said smiling.

"Let's take Zane to the best burger joint in Boston! Tiny's Burger Hut!" Zack excitedly said.

"Yeah! We can show him the oil stain you caused in the kitchen when we tried to sneak in for a few burgers!" Cody said, laughing. They drove the extra few miles, arriving at the burger place they'd mentioned. "This place is like…a fancy fast food place. We go in and sit down…and a waiter brings us the food…though it's NOTHING like a restaurant. It's kinda weird. It's like McDonalds mixed with Red Lobster."

"Interesting choice…" Zane replied. They parked the car and headed inside and took a seat, waiting for their waiter.

"You're gonna LOVE the food here, Zane. I guarantee it." Zack said. They 3 of them bickered mindlessly amongst themselves until someone with a familiar face showed up at their table.

"Welcome to Tiny's. Can I take your…Cody?" The boy said.

"NICK?"

* * *

**A/N: ^_^ Nick's in the picture! Don't worry…Won't be another John situation. This is gonna be a little more tame. Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to review! Your reviews keep my work alive and updated (Frequently, might I add.) I actually thought of the idea of bringing Nick back from a suggestion of a fan! Anyway, see you next chapter! **


	20. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**A/N: I was watching the VERY first episode of SLOD the other day and when Z&C go into their rooms to meet their roommates, this fic came to mind! Cody met Woody and reacted almost exactly as he did in the first chapter of this story, right down to the spray! I could have almost SWORN when Zack walked into his room, we'd see Zane instead of Bailey. Haha!**

**Anyway…Nick is BACK! How will this turn out? Read and find out! R&R**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: You Can't Always Get What You Want**

"Cody. What are YOU doing back in Boston? I thought you went to that sea school?" Nick asked, confused and surprised. Zack stared at the boy with daggers in his eyes.

"It's summer vacation…We decided to come back to Boston…And how did you know we went to Seven Seas?" Cody asked. Zane just sat, confused more than ever.

"My dad works around the docks from time to time. I was there with him one day and saw you guys leaving. Anyway, before this gets awkward…Can I just take your order?" The familiar waiter asked nervously.

"Umm…Yeah, sure. I'll have the Double Bacon Delight…Zack?"

"Same." Zack quickly replied, his eyes never leaving Nick.

"A-and you, sir?" Nick asked Zane.

"Um…I'll have the Triple Decker Chicken Pecker meal." Zane replied.

"Sure…Sodas?" Nick jotted down the boy's orders.

"Pepsi all around." Cody replied.

"No problem…Be out in a sec…" Nick nervously replied, walking away.

"Well this is great…First John…Now…him…" Zack said, disgusted. "We came to Boston to get AWAY from all the nonsense…"

"Zack. Nick and I are long over. I'm with YOU now. Nothing to worry about." Zack just took his phone out, paying close attention to the Tetris game he'd started.

"Umm…Clue me in?" Zane asked.

"Well…Nick was my first boyfriend. Things got really out of hand. Zack nearly knocked Nick's brain out of his head and just a ton of drama. Ended on a really bad note…" Cody replied. Zane just nodded.

"Look. Do we really have to stay here and eat? I mean, there are tons of places we could go to eat." Zack asked, annoyed.

"We're not gonna let this ruin our first day back. Let's just have a nice, calm meal." Cody pleaded. Zack just slumped in his chair. Nick was quickly back with their sodas.

"Here guys…Your food should be out in a moment…And Cody…I actually wanted to talk to you…" Zack immediately turned his attention to Nick, hearing what he had said.

"Umm…What about?" Cody replied.

"Just…things. Please? Eat your food, digest a bit and then we can talk!" Nick begged.

"Look, Nick. I-"

"Please? Look. Food's on the house…All of it. I just want a few minutes of your time…Please." Nick pleaded. Cody glanced at Zack, who looked annoyed. He sighed.

"Alright…fine." Cody agreed. Zack immediately grew angry after Cody agreed.

"Thank you, Cody! Let me go get you guys your food." Nick whisked off to the kitchen. Cody looked at Zack, who was staring out the window they were next to.

"Zack…The kid is risking his job by giving us the three most expensive meals on the house. The least I could do is talk to him."

"Whatever, Cody." He grunted.

"Zack…It's just a talk. It's not like we're going out again. You're my boyfriend. Not Nick." Zack turned to Cody.

"Whatever. If this food wasn't free, I'd have left by now. Okay?"

"How would you have left? We're driving in MY car."

"Just…Shh. Okay? You know I don't like him." Zack argued. Cody just grunted, letting Zack sulk. It was just a talk after all. Nick eventually came back with their meals, Zack immediately scarfing his down.

* * *

"You're RIGHT, guys. This food was amazing!" Zane said, satisfaction spread across his face.

"I haven't eaten like that in God knows how long…" Cody burped and stretched. He looked at Zack, who was still staring out the window. He'd finished his food long before Zane and Cody, and remained silent most of the time afterward.

"Okay guys. As I said, the food and stuff is on the house so no need to worry about a check. Anyone having dessert?" Nick asked. Everyone shook their heads, their stomachs filled to bursting. "Well then…Cody…Think we could talk now?" Cody just nodded, pulling himself from his seat and following Nick outside. Standing on the steps of the restaurant he was able to see a disgruntled Zack, who turned his face away after seeing them.

"Well? What did you want to talk to me about?" Cody asked.

"Well…I was kinda hoping we could talk about…y'know…us?" Nick replied.

"What ABOUT us?" Cody asked, suspiciously. He didn't know what exactly Nick meant, but he had a good idea.

"Well…Long ago, we ended on a bad note…And…y'know…I kinda wanna try this again…Us again."

"No." Cody simply answered.

"No? Well you didn't really give it much thought…"

"I don't need to. I'm with Zack now."

"Umm…What does your brother being here have ANYTHING to do with us dating again?" Cody stared at Nick like he was stupid, until he realized Nick hadn't known about him and Zack were together.

"No, no…I mean I'm WITH Zack…As in we're together."

"Uhh…I'm not following here…You're going out with your brother?" Nick asked, confused.

"Well…I don't really consider him my BROTHER, much anymore. I consider him my boyfriend, lover, and best friend…" Nick looked at him like he was crazy, wondering if he'd really just heard Cody say he was dating his own brother.

"You're serious? I thought that kid you were with was Zack's boyfriend?"

"No! He's Zack's EX boyfriend…Now John's boyfriend. You remember John? Zack's old flame?" Nick shook his head.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You're dating Zack…and that kid, Zack's ex, is…dating Zack's OTHER ex?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Cody replied. Nick looked dumbfounded. "Look. If you're gonna sit here and judge, I'm just gonna leave. We've already been judged enough. We don't need to add another person to the list."

"No, no. I'm just trying…to grasp this whole thing…Look. This doesn't even matter. I can give you what Zack can't! An easier life! I mean, you are already looked down upon by society for being gay! Imagine what people will think when they find out that you're dating your BROTHER!" Nick said. Cody looked at him with daggers in his eyes.

"Excuse me? I agree to talk to you and you belittle me? Are you nuts?" Cody angrily said, folding his arms.

"I'm NOT trying to belittle you! I'm trying to put some sense into your head! I-"

"SENSE? It seems like the person who needs sense here is YOU. I already said no. End of story." Cody stomped away, walking into the restaurant and up to his table. "Let's go guys. We're getting out of here." He grabbed his things and walked out, Zack and Zane quickly following behind.

"Cody! Come on!" Nick shouted from the steps as they walked to the car. Cody just put his hand up, not wanting to talk anymore. They all piled into the car and drove off, leaving Nick on the doorstep of the café.

* * *

A day passed, Zack and Cody both over the ordeal at the café. They lounged around the twins suite with Zane, finding something productive to do.

"I'm beginning to remember why we went to Seven Seas High…" Zack grunted, staring mindlessly into the TV screen. Cody was on the internet, looking up things to do.

"We could go to the park across the street?" Zane suggested.

"Eh. That park doesn't possess the same luster it did when we were younger…Besides, I was there yesterday when I was angry. The place we used to hang is filled with potheads now…" Zack replied, scratching his head. A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" Cody shouted. In walked Esteban.

"Hello little blonde peoples…And one black haired peoples. Welcome back to The Tipton! I have a delivery."

"For who?" Zack asked.

"Cody! It seems like he's got a secret admirer!" Esteban said happily. Cody walked up to the package containing assorted lotions, soaps, shampoos, and toiletries. He read the note attached and grunted.

"Who's it from, Cody?" Zack asked getting up from the couch. Cody pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the headache he was getting from the stress.

"Nick…" Cody replied. Zack stared at the basket full of fancy bathroom goods and walked off into his room. "ZACK!"

"Man…That boy just doesn't give up, huh?" Zane sad, chuckling. Cody just looked at him. He ran into the room to console Zack, who had already thrown himself on his bed with a comic book.

"I guess you two are making a glorious return?" Zack said with sarcasm.

"Zack…I don't know why he sent that to me…He just can't seem to get over me." Cody sat at the edge of the bed. "Besides, how could you still be mad? I explained everything to you last night!"

"So? I'm still a little angry…"

"C'mon! What's it gonna take? Huh?" Cody said, kissing his brother on the cheek. "That? Or maybe this…" Cody moved down to Zack's neck, only to be pushed off.

"No. I'm not mad at YOU! I'm mad at…myself…" Zack admitted.

"What? Why?"

"Because! Maybe…Nick was right…"

"What? Horse shit… That kid wouldn't know right if it bit him on the ass and said 'I'm over HERE, asshole!'"

"I'm serious!" Zack sat up, looking at Cody.

"C'mon now…"Cody begun.

"No! It's true…People ALREADY look at you weird because you're gay…Imagine what'll happen when they find out we're in love…And what will they say when we try to get a civil union? They'll just laugh at us! Maybe I can't give you what you deserve…A better life…" A tear drop slid down Zack's cheek. Cody wiped it with his thumb.

"Zack! I don't CARE what other people will think. I love YOU! Not "other people." Yeah, so what if we can't get a civil union? We don't need some stupid piece of paper to tell us we're gonna be together forever. My heart is already telling me that. You give me everything I'll ever want and need and no one or nothing is going to change that. Ever." Cody assured him. A smile crept across Zack's face. "Look. I'm gonna take the basket back to him tomorrow and demand he stop. okay?"

"Well…You don't HAVE to take the basket…" Zack suggested. Cody just laughed, Zack following along.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda bleh chapter. Next chapter hopefully will be more interesting! :D Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! :D Keep reviewing!**


	21. Unexpected Ends

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the super long update! With "Secretly In Love" out and preparations for auditions, time is slowly fading away and I've been neglecting this story. :-\ I'll try my hardest to get this going.**

**Anyway, the 21****st**** chapter! Already surpassing Twin Twisted, this story is coming along swimmingly…I hope! I'll let you guys decide! Review and tell me what you think of it so far! :)**

**As for this chapter, this one should be interesting. Might be a little dark, though. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Unexpected Ends**

Cody drove to the diner where Nick had been working, his mind racing with numerous things he wanted to say. He decided not to bring Zack along, as to avoid any physical altercations. Even though both hands were on the steering wheel, Cody making sure to keep them in the right positions, he could feel the note from the basket in his pocket. He knew that his feelings for Nick were long gone, but the note was nothing short of cryptic. It left Cody to wonder what he could have meant. He brought the car to a stop and stepped out into the parking lot, peering into the diner to see if Nick was on waiter duty. He pulled the small card out of his pocket and read it once more.

**Cody,**

**This is for you. A small token of gratitude for showing me something I actually wanted in the past. Maybe someday we'll be reunited in a better place where we can live in a world without judgment. Goodbye.**

**Nick**

"What the hell is that supposed to even mean?" Cody said in frustration, shoving the note back in his pocket. He walked through the double doors of the quaint looking diner and walked up to the counter, where a small, brunette woman stood.

"Welcome to Tiny's! How many people in your party?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Thanks. Actually, I was looking for Nick. He in today?" Cody asked. The girls face changed to a sudden unhappiness.

"Umm…See…About that…."

"What? What happened? Did he get fired or something?" Cody asked, growing nervous. The girl picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Look. Let me get you to the manager." She said, putting the phone to her ear. Cody couldn't quite put a finger on it, but there was something about the woman's tone of voice that made him shutter. A hand touched his shoulder. Cody turned around to see a rather large man with no hair standing beside him.

"You the manager? I'm looking for Nick."

"Yeah…Come outside with me for a sec, buddy." The obese man said, guiding him out of the diner. "Look, kid. There's somethin' I gotta tell ya."

"Look. I'm not interested in anything Nick is doing. I'm not like…his parent's messenger boy or anything. I just need to have a word with him." Cody asked, wanting to get this all over with.

"Well…That's not gonna happen. We found out that Nick…won't be coming back." The manager rubbed his bald head and sighed.

"Well that's…bad, I guess. But whatever. You know where he might be? I really need to talk to him."

"Look. Call this number. They'll be able to give you more information than I could. Alright?" The man handed Cody a small index card.

"Yeah…Sure. Alright. Thanks." Cody said, walking off to his car. He took a glance at the card to see a number and the name "Winston". "That's Nick's last name…Maybe this is his number?" Cody said to himself. He just hopped into his car and drove off, wondering why everyone had been acting so strangely.

* * *

Cody's hand shook as he began dialing the number on the index card. He had no idea what to expect, nor did he have any interest in finding out. He just wanted to settle the deal with Nick. The phone rang for what seemed like forever until a woman picked up the phone, her voice sounded as if she'd just stopped crying.

"Hello?" The woman said.

"Yeah, hi. My name is Cody Martin. I'm looking for Nick. His manager gave me this number. Told me to call." Cody said, trying to sound as proper as possible.

"Hi Cody…Look…I don't know how to tell you this…But Nick died in the hospital last night." The woman replied. Cody's stomach grew queasy after hearing the words the woman just spoke.

"What? That's impossible! He sent me this basket just yesterday!"

"He had that thing ordered the day before yesterday. Investigators checked everything he'd bought beforehand." Cody took a seat on his couch, his mind now jumbled.

"Investigators? What happened? How did he die?" Cody asked franticly.

"He…killed himself." The woman forced out. The moment the words rang in his ears, he nearly dropped the phone. All of a sudden, Nick's note wasn't so cryptic anymore. Cody didn't think that Nick's feelings for him were so drastic and deep that he'd actually take his own life over them. His stomach turned and he grew light headed, unable to make sense of the situation at hand. The shackles of guilt heavily begun binding him. A single tear drop rolled down Cody's cheek. "Cody? Are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah…Umm…Is there going to be a funeral service held?" Cody asked, trying his hardest not to break down.

"Oh…Yeah. I'll give you the information. Just one second, please." The woman said. Cody grabbed the pad and pen sitting on the coffee table. "Okay. It's going to be a three day ceremony. There's going to be a wake, a funeral, and the burial. The wake and funeral will take place at Leffert's Funeral Home in Woburn and the burial will take place at Saint John of Souls Cemetery." The woman said, Cody quickly jotting down the details. "The wake and funeral will begin at thee o'clock PM sharp, and we'll be going to the burial right from the funeral."

"Okay thanks…" Cody said, hanging the phone up. He slouched on the couch, his mind now a mess. The guilt that he had been directly responsible for Nick's demise ripped him apart on the inside. The fact that they had ended things on a sour note didn't exactly do wonders for him, either. He pulled the note from his pocket and stared at it, wondering if this all could have been avoided. Zack and Zane walked into the suite, bags in hand.

"Hey Codes. We're back from the mall! I got you a little something…You okay?" Zack asked, dropping the bags and sitting next to Cody.

"It's Nick…" Cody replied.

"Oh…What about him? Did you go talk to that creep and tell him to get over you?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! HE WAS JUST STUCK ON ME!" Cody shouted, Zack flinching from Cody's sudden outburst.

"Is…there something you need to tell me Cody…?" Zack said nervously, wondering why Cody had gotten so sore over Nick in the little time he'd talked to him.

"He didn't deserve what he got, damn it! Not at ALL!" Cody shouted again, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"What are you talking about, Cody?"

"He's dead, Zack…He killed himself…" Cody choked out, more tears rolling from their ducts. Zack didn't know how to respond. Instead he took hold of Cody, holding him in his arms. "It's all my fault…All he did was like me…and I shunned him for it."

"Hey! Don't think that, okay? It's not your fault he decided to end his own life…This stuff happens…At least now he's in a better place…" Zack tried assuring Cody. He kissed him on his forehead. Cody just stood up and walked into their room. Zack sat on the couch, heartbroken from seeing his love so broken up. Zane took a seat next to him.

"He's pretty upset…" Zane said.

"I know…Not even I was able to cheer him up…"

"He'll be fine…I'm sure of it." Zane replied. Zack just slouched back on the couch, a twinge of worry upsetting his stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter is a bit short! The next one should hopefully be a bit longer! Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review. :)**


	22. Things Change, Zack

**A/N: This chapter should be pretty emotional, so hang tight. This could prove to be yet another speed bump in Cody's relationship with Zack. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Thing's Change, Zack…**

Cody stood in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting his tie, dark circles under his eyes from the sleepless night he'd had. He spent most of the night simply crying to himself or deep in thought. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but blame himself for Nick's demise. His mind was a jumbled mess, unable to decipher his feelings for Nick.

Zack stood by and watched Cody fall to pieces, unknowing of what to do. Cody denied any form of comfort or intimacy. Every time he tried talking to Cody, he'd be stonewalled. It broke Zack's heart. He hated seeing his love in this state and hated even more that he couldn't do anything about it. His fears seemed to be coming true for him. _"Maybe I can't give him what he deserved." _Zack thought. "Hey Cody…" Zack said from the bathroom doorway. Cody just stared in the mirror, fiddling with his tie. "Are you gonna talk or..?"

"What's to talk about, Zack? Nick took his life because I rejected him." Cody replied.

"C'mon Codes…Stop thinking like that. You know very well this wasn't your fault…"

"Look…Can we not discuss this?" Cody said, staring coldly at Zack. Zack just looked at him, hurt in his eyes. He slowly exited the bathroom and threw himself on the couch, trying to fight back tears.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We're gathered here today not to mourn the loss of a life, but to celebrate the life someone once lived. Nicholas Brandon Winston was a cherished, wonderful boy with high aspirations and even higher expectations. A young man filled with joy and compassion for his fellow peers and high respect for his elders. What a tragedy it is that a life so worth living had to be cut short." The minister preached from his podium. The words cut Cody like a knife. Although these words weren't aimed directly at him, the overwhelming guilt made him feel as if all eyes were on him. "Let us read a passage from His holy word, shall we?" The minister pulled a bible from his podium and flipped through the pages. "The Lord is compassionate and gracious, slow to anger, abounding in love. He will not always accuse, nor will he harbor his anger forever; He does not treat us as our sins deserve or repay us according to out iniquities. For as high as the heavens are above the earth, so great is his love for those who fear him; as far as the east is from the west, so far has he removed out transgressions from us. As a father has compassion on his children, so the Lord has compassion on those who fear him; For he knows how we are formed, he remembers that we are dust. As for man, his days are like grass, He flourishes like a flower of the field; The wind blows over it and it is gone, and it's place remembers it not more. But from everlasting to everlasting the Lord's love is with those who fear him. Psalm 103:8-17" Cody was never one to practice religion, as a scientist has a skeptics mind. However, these words hit close to home for him. Tears fell from his face as he stared at the coffin in the front of the room.

"Its okay, Cody…" Zack said, lacing his arms around Cody's shoulders squeezing him tight. Sobs and more tears ran from Cody's ducts as the minister continued the ceremony. Every word he'd said to Nick the last time they'd seen each other echoed in his head, like a bad song on replay.

"At this time, the casket will be opened and everyone will have the chance to pay their respects, we'll have some people speak on behalf of Nicholas, and then the closing sermon." The pastor stepped away from his podium, 2 men in black moving it and opening the caskets lid. Nick's body was just out of sight from Cody's seat, making him even more nervous.

"You…wanna go up?" Zack whispered.

"Yeah…I have to."

"Want me to come with you?" Zack put an arm around his shoulder, Cody reluctantly removing it.

"No…This is something I have to do by myself." Cody got up and walked toward the coffin, his heart beating faster than ever before. The only funeral he'd ever been to was his dads and even then, he was too young to even remember most of it. He slowly made his way to the coffin. As soon as he saw Nick inside his casket, his mind lost control. "Nick…." He kneeled down and ran his hand across Nick's face. He didn't feel what he once felt. A warm, passionate face. What he felt was nothing. A cold, lifeless corpse. It sickened him. "I'm…so sorry Nick…If I had known…I wouldn't have…" More tears streamed from his eyes, hopelessly growing tired from all the crying he'd been doing. "I'm so sorry, Nick…" Emotion flooded his nerves, his body growing weak and weary. "I'm sorry…." He hugged Nick and placed a light kiss on his lips, before saying a small prayer.

Zack watched painfully from his pew as his twin broke down in front of everyone. He felt the pain Cody felt and nearly broke out in tears himself. It left him broken. He slowly walked over to Cody and held him. "We'll get through this, CoCo…"

* * *

The gentle summer breeze blew in the cemetery where they stood. Nick's casket was suspended over a large hole, flowers decorating it. Once again, Cody was finally able to compose himself, trying his hardest to come to terms with Nick's death.

"Welcome to the final ceremony. This one proves to be one of the hardest parts of it all. The burial. One of life's greatest mysteries is why we pass on. Why, after so many years of growing accustomed to someone, are we torn away from them? Though we may never have a completely clear answer, one thing is for certain. We are in a much better world. A world of happiness, joy, and redemption. A land of beautiful pastures and vibrant seas, free to roam. No sadness exists in these lands. Only bliss. So let us rejoice and remember the life of Nicholas Brandon Winston as he passes on to a better life. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection into eternal life." Trumpets played a sorrowful fanfare as each person laid a rose on the chestnut coffin. Cody's heart battered his chest when they removed all the roses and begun lowering Nick's body into his final resting place. The thought that this would be the last and final place Nick would be terrified him. It was unreal that he was non-existent, almost unbelievable. Nick's mother walked up to where the minister stood.

"I just want to thank you all for coming. It means a whole lot to his father and I to know that so many people cared for Nick. It's truly a gracious honor to know you were all some part of his life." Everyone nodded as they walked back to their cars. Cody and Zack both walked toward the exit.

"You alright, Cody?" Zack asked, walking a short distance away from Cody, who was staring at the ground the entire walk. Zack just stared at him, praying he'd be alright.

* * *

Cody sat in his bed, lifeless. His mind was off in another land, thinking about things he'd never think of. The past 2 weeks had been hell for him. He did nothing but sit in his bed, thinking. Cody's behavior had Zack worried. He walked into their bedroom to see Cody in the same spot.

"Cody. We need to talk. You haven't said anything in the past two weeks. You haven't gone out, haven't eaten, nothing! You need to tell me what's up because me, mom, and Zane are all worried about you." Zack said, standing at the foot of the bed, Cody not once sparing him a glance. "Cody!" He called out. Still nothing. "Is this still about Nick? Cody…People come and go all the time. It's a way of life. People live and people die. Nick is no different and you of all people should know this! I think it's time you moved on with your life."

"Move on with my life! I am the MAIN cause of Nick's death and you expect me to just move on?" Cody shouted, looking Zack dead in the eyes.

"It's not your fault, Cody! He killed himself! You didn't pull the trigger for him! He did it all by himself!"

"But by the way I treated him, I might as well have! I hurt him, so he hurt himself!"

"Not to sound rude or offensive or anything, but weren't you the one that dumped him? Yes. Nick dying is really terrible and I can see why you'd be a little upset. But you're acting like you've lost someone near and dear to you! His mom should be acting like this. His brothers and sisters should be acting this way. You shouldn't! You don't even have feelings for him anymore….right?" Zack asked. Cody just looked at him with sorrow. "Right Cody?" Cody's gaze averted away from Zack.

"Things change, Zack…" Zack's heart shattered into a million pieces from the words.

"What about me, Cody? What about us? 2 years of history between us and you're just gonna go toss it out the window because your ex-boyfriend is dead?" No answer came from Cody's mouth. "So this is it? Just like that? It all ends here?"

"I'm sorry, Zack…" Cody said. A tear drop rolled down Zack's cheek.

"No…I'm sorry, Cody. Sorry I couldn't give you what Nick could. I'm also sorry that I tried…" Zack stormed out of the room and out of the Tipton, hopping into his car. He turned the ignition and started driving. He had no idea where he was driving, just that he had to get away from the hotel. Away from the restlessness. Away from Cody. He drove into a nearby clearing, in the middle of the woods. He turned his ignition off and sat in the car, staring into the woods. Almost instantly, he broke into hysterics. His heart poured out, his sobbing erratic and strong. Zack rarely ever cried, but when he did it was serious. "How could you, Cody…" He cried. He leaned into his steering wheel, burying his face into his arms. His sobs turned into full blown cries of pain. "How could you…"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter had to be the hardest one to write. I had to drag the emotion out of myself. Hopefully it's as good as I hoped it would be. Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review!**


	23. A Friend in Need is A Friend Indeed

**A/N: I would like to give my apologies to the super long hiatus on all my stories. Everything has me completely side tracked and I haven't had any free time to get any writing in. Anyway, the story is coming really close to an end here and I'm sure most of you may like it. Some may hate me for it, though. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Friend in Need is A Friend, Indeed.**

Zack trudged back into the suite, his eyes all puffy and red from crying. He plopped onto the couch and just sat, his mind completely blank and void of emotion. The front door opened, Zane walking in.

"Hey Zack….You, uh…You okay?" Zane took a seat next to Zack, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Cody…broke up with me." Zack said, the pain in his chest beginning to arise once more.

"What? For real?" Zack just replied with a nod. "Why?" Zack's voice began to crack, more tears falling from their ducts.

"After Nick died...I don't know…He just…broke it off. Like everything we did. Everything we went through together…meant nothing…" Zack sobbed. "I guess it's kind of good, though…I wasn't able to give him what he wanted anyway…A normal life…" Immediately, Zane slapped Zack on the shoulder. "Ow…"

"Why would you even think such a thing? Couldn't give him a normal life. Did you even stop to think that maybe a normal life wasn't what he wanted?" Zane outbursted.

"Well he doesn't want a life with me?" Zack said, wiping tears from his eyes. Zane just sighed and got himself comfortable on the couch.

"Zack…look. I'm more than certain that you meant the world to Cody."

"But if that's true then-" Zane interrupted Zack.

"Shh. I'm talking…Now. Cody once had feelings for this guy…and death can really either make fools of us all or help us realize where our heart belongs…Now I'm not entirely sure which road he's taken…You just gotta give him some time. No matter what happens, Cody will still love you no matter what." Zack hugged Zane tight, remembering why Zane was his best friend. The way he was able to console him, even in his time of sheer depression, made Zack happy. "Besides, Zack…I'm sure if Cody had gone back to this guy, it wouldn't have been normal…I mean…he DID kill himself over Cody…I don't think he was very sane, himself." Zane joked. Zack actually giggled a bit, even though it was in bad taste.

"I don't know, Zane…Sometimes…I just wanna go back to being a ladies man. Before all this shit happened."

"C'mon now. We ALL know that's not what you want. Sure, you went through the whole 'I'm a gay stereotype person! I like fashion and rainbows and lisps!' phase. But that was over before it began and you grew into this Zack. This more confident, sweeter, kinder Zack. The one everyone loves."

"Yeah, but I mean…back in simpler times. For the past 2 years…I've dealt with NOTHING but drama…like I have some sort of magnet on me…" Zack said, now a little calmer than before.

"We all have our fair share of drama, Zack. It's the way we decide to go about our drama that makes or breaks it. You can either take it in strides and get through it, or stress over it and cause yourself to develop an aneurism. Your choice, pal." Zane said. Another giggle escaped Zack's lips.

"You really think I might develop a brain aneurism?" Zack asked, jokingly.

"Not if you take this drama and shove it off…Though I gotta say…your head is slightly bigger…" Zack playfully hit Zane.

"Ass…." He smiled. "Thanks…for y'know…the advice."

"Anytime, Zack. Anytime."

* * *

Cody walked around the halls of The Tipton, his thoughts in a wild blur. It was the first time in weeks he'd been able to think clearly, and the single thought on his mind was what he'd done to Zack. He argued with himself, trying to convince his mind that he was destined to be with Zack, but the more he fought it, the more it fought back. His aimless wandering led him to see London struggling with her suite door.

"Hey…London. Having some trouble?"

"Yeah! I can't get my stupid door to open…For some reason, the knob won't turn! I've tried everything….except….OPEN SESAME!" London shouted at the door, to no avail.

"Have you tried…using the keycard?" Cody suggested, still wondering why he had to even suggest it in the first place. London inserted the card into the door.

"Oh yeah, like THAT'S ever gonna…" The door beeped, the door opening wide. "Cody! You're a genie!"

"Yeah, London…Sure." Cody said.

"So…I guess this means I gotta help you now…" London said with disdain. Cody wasn't one to ask for help, especially from London, because of a self complex where with every problem came a viable solution. But he decided it might be helpful to talk this out with someone other than his inner self.

"Well…I guess you can help me with something…maybe some advice?" Cody asked, following the heiress into her oversize suite.

"I guess I could help. What advice do you need?"

"Well…I upset Zack. To a point where I made him cry."

"Cry? Upset?" London asked, dumbfounded.

"You know. When you do something to upset someone and they cry?" London still looked bewildered. "Like…When you say something to someone and it hurts them?" Still nothing from London. "…When you don't have enough money to buy the diamond necklace you see in the jewelry store."

"OH NO! That's TERRIBLE! How could you even DO such a thing?" London immediately retaliated.

"Yeah, well…See…my ex boyfriend just passed away…and I kind of realized I had stronger feelings for him than I thought…And just today…I realized that my feelings for Zack might not be there anymore…And I feel terrible that I just destroyed something we've had for so long…" Cody said.

"Well, Cody…Sometimes people realize that their feelings for someone aren't exactly what they thought. For instance, having such a strong bond with your twin Zack, which is very, very common in twins your age, could EASILY be misconstrued as feelings of romantic love and compassion. This is because you already know each other so well, that it just seems to make a lot more sense than it actually does. Which is actually quite normal. I'm sure the wonderful and intimate moments you've share with Zack were really special to you and him alike, but it is possible for these things to end. It's not really known why we fall out of love with people. All we know is that it happens, sometimes at the worst times. So what I believe you should do is talk it over with Zack. Explain to him that what you both had was special indeed, but that you believe that there are bigger, greater things in life you're both destined for. And just because you both have to end it, doesn't mean that super huge bond you have has to break. You don't have to tackle the world obstacles in a relationship with him. You can do that as brothers and best friends alike." London said in one long swoop of words. Cody's jaw dropped when London finished, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"London…" Cody said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"…Nevermind. Thanks for the advice…" Cody said, walking away dumbfounded.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, but held a lot of substance, I think. You can KINDA see how things are going to end here. Look out for more; as I'm gonna try writing more! :D Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review!**


	24. We Need To Talk

**Chapter 24: We Need To Talk**

Cody walked through the door of the suite to be met with Zane and Zack, laughing away. Seeing Zack, for some reason, was surreal. It was the first time in forever he felt a glimpse of guilt and sadness. Even when they'd broken up over Bailey, the caliber of pain he felt was nothing compared to now.

"Oh, uh…Hey CoCo….uh…Cody." Zack said, his glance slowly floating away from the other twin.

"Hey Zack…" He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to avoid gazing into his brother's eyes, remembering how intoxicating they could be to him. Zane eyed both boys intently, noticing the slight awkward tension between the two. Immediately he jumped up.

"You two. Talk. Now." Zane demanded, his hands at his waist.

"Zane…We can't just-" Zack started.

"No. Ever since I've met both of you, there was always that spark between you. And EVERY single bit of the drama you guys got into, I sat back and watched, barely ever saying a thing, since it was always not my business to get involved…This time, I'm not gonna stand around and watch such a wonderful thing fall to pieces. You two need to talk this through. Now." Zane demanded before storming into the boy's room.

"He, uh…Can be pretty demanding, huh?" Cody said jokingly.

"Heh. Yeah…Though he does have a point…" Zack replied. Cody turned his gaze back to Zack, realizing Zane's words were correct. He motioned Zack to follow him. He obliged, following his twin out of the suite. The two walked silently through the halls of the Tipton, walking to their cars. "I'll drive my car…You drive yours. Just follow me. I know where we could go."

* * *

The two drove for a short time, arriving in a clearing in the middle of the woods. Cody had never seen this place before in his life, even though he'd lived in Boston for close to all his life. They both exited their cars, walking up to one another.

"Zack…Where did you find this place?"

"Well…When we were younger. Before we got involved and we were just two little hormone crazed boys…You were always so afraid to go into the woods, so I'd go alone…and one day I found this place. Every time I was upset or bored…I'd just come over here." Cody eyed the landscape before him, comparing it to a beautiful painting he'd seen in a museum somewhere. The way the grass waved from the breeze and the trees gently hugged the clearing. The suns beams beating down on the flowers throughout. It was beautiful.

"Zack… It's magnificent. Why didn't you ever tell me this was here?"

"Cause…I wanted this to sorta be my escape. You had your school work and your clubs and everything. I didn't have much. This was the only place I felt I could come and not be judged or anything…" Cody nodded, able to see the sense in his reasoning. They walked into the middle of the clearing and sat down in the grass. The sight around him put Cody at ease, somewhat.

"Okay…So…We needed to talk?" Cody asked. Zack stood silent for a moment, pondering how he should start.

"What happened, Cody? Nick goes and all of a sudden…this happens. Not once did you talk to me about this or voice what you were feeling. You just became anti-social…and then you break things off with me. If there's no chance of us…I'd like to know why, at least." Zack started.

"Zack…I…I don't know."

"You have to know. I've been racking my brain trying to figure this out. Trying to figure out how things ended up like they did…Why you don't love me anymore…" Zack said. Cody's eyes widened in surprise, realizing what Zack had said.

"Don't…love you anymore?" Cody's mind once again faltered. He was so obsessed with what happened, he forgot to take into account the other side of the story. He silently cursed himself for it.

"Yeah…I mean…After Nick died…you just became…weird. You didn't talk to me. You didn't let me console you…You broke up with me. I seriously thought you didn't love me anymore. You were an entirely different person…" Zack said. Cody looked at him as he spoke, hearing every word.

"Zack…I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"I don't want you to be sorry…I want you to be like before all this…Before Nick died, we were happy. You didn't even like him like that…but now…all of a sudden it's like…I'm just a person you live with. I was happy with you, Cody."

"I know…" Cody replied. He had no words in his mouth or his mind. He was intent on listening; hoping Zack would say the right things to him. He'd hoped the sustenance in Zack's words would speak volumes to him and make sense of his own feelings.

"Cody…Your feelings for me and for Nick are slightly a problem right now…but all of that pales in comparison to what I need to know." Zack said. He scooted closer to Cody, looking him in the eyes.

"What do you need to know?"

Zack grabbed hold of Cody's hands, squeezing them tight. Although it had been just weeks since they've made any such contact, it felt like forever since Cody had made contact with Zack's skin. It was almost refreshing. "I need to know…What do you want?" Zack asked with sincerity in his voice.

"What do you mean, Zack?"

"I mean what do you want in your life…relationship wise. I know…I can't give you a very normal life. I could never provide you with the type of relationship someone else could provide…because of the fact that we're brothers….But I can provide you with everlasting love…and care…I'm offering you my entire being to promise to always be around you and never, ever hurt you. But I need to know if you want what little I can give…" Zack poured out, a tear drop rolling down his cheek.

"Zack…You already know! I want nothing more than to spend my entire life with you…And I know you can't provide me with everything someone else could. I knew this the moment I realized I loved you. It's not what you could give me that I'm struggling with, Zack…It's my feelings in general. We have such a strong bond with each other. Unbreakable. Inseparable. And I'm afraid that we might have confused this strong, impenetrable bond as a deep romantic love." Cody immediately explained. "When Nick died…My feelings for him never came back…I mean, yeah. At one point I seriously thought I wasn't over him…But then I realized that the conflict wasn't with my feelings for Nick…It was my feelings for YOU. Kind of like…his death was that ONE THING that actually made me start thinking. Don't you ever get the feeling that maybe our feelings for each other are just simply us caring about each other too much?" Cody explained, Zack's eyes widening in disbelief from his words.

"Cody…There isn't a day in my LIFE where I don't wonder if maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere within ourselves. I've thought about it tons of times. 'What if we're just going crazy?' or 'What if maybe it's NOT romantic things we're feeling, but just a brotherly bond went haywire?'…But then I remember all the times we've shared. The things we've done. The moments we've experienced…And I say to myself… 'this is impossible for 2 people to experience if they WEREN'T together.' The doubts quickly fade away. There's that feeling you get when you love your brother…but then there's that feeling you get…that satisfaction when you KNOW you're with the person you romantically want to be with. I get that with you and it's a feeling that I KNOW I'll never feel with anyone else. I didn't feel it with John; I didn't feel it with Zane. I felt it with you. And if that's not a sure fire sign…then I don't know what is."

Zack's words echoed in Cody's head. He was dumbstruck at the fact that Zack had gone through this before and was so easily able to make sense of it all. His outlooks on everything seemed so simple. He was actually taken aback by Zack's ability to make what seemed impossible look so easy to achieve. Cody almost felt stupid for ever doubting the one thing he held dearest to him. He searched in himself to find the perfect words to say to him. Words that could simply blow everything away.

"Zack…I love you to no end…and I'm so sorry I ever doubted your feelings for me and my feelings for you. It was a moment of weakness…and we both know that the last few…well…lately…things between us and between friends and acquaintances…it's been crazier than I can ever imagine. It's like…something out of a fiction book or something…so yeah…I apologize…" Cody said. Zack pulled him into a hug and gently kissed Cody on the forehead.

"What do you say…we just start over? Push EVERY BIT OF DRAMA we went through in the past…on the ship…here in Boston…everything aside. At this moment. It's just me and you…in a wonderful relationship. Zane and John in a…kind of weird, but still cute relationship. Nick forever in our hearts as a dear friend that was taken from us…And that's it. Deal?" Zack put his hand out. Cody shook his hand, signifying their deal.

* * *

They sat in the clearing for hours. The sun began to set, making the sky an elegant orange and red. The clouds gently hung in the sky, acting like little friends to the setting orange sun.

"So…While you were being all depressed and such…I heard a new song. It reminded me of you." Zack said, staring at the sky.

"Yeah? Sing it for me." Cody said, smiling. Zack sat up straight and fixed his posture.

"Ready?"

"Go for it!" Cody said. Zack took a deep breath and begun to sing.

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice.  
Dug my way out, blood and fire.  
Bad decisions, that's alright.  
Welcome to my silly life. **

Zack looked at Cody, who was in awe of his voice. It'd been forever since Cody heard him sing. It was refreshing to him.

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
Look, I'm still around. **

Zack looked into Cody's eyes as he sang, every word falling with grace. It made Cody's heart flutter with joy.

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.**  
**Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,**  
**You're fuckin' perfect to me…**

"Well? what do you think, Codes?" Zack asked. Cody replied with a long, passionate kiss.

"Kind of vulgar…but beautiful…Your singing always made me feel better…That and I love that song." Cody replied. The two sat in the clearing to watch the sun disappear, and the moon shine majestically over the clearing.

* * *

**A/N: And you guys thought they'd break up for good. HA! A little songfic for you guys, as well. Only because I LOVE that song AND it fit perfectly. Next chapter should be the end…But I'm not sure. You'll find out. :) Thanks for reading! And remember. You review, I write.**

**And if you're wondering, the name of the song is Fuckin' Perfect by Pink.**


	25. A Very Suite Life to Come

**A/N: This chapter (bunched in with Chapter 24) is the "Official Ending" of Sea of Desire: A Twin Twisted Sequel. It was such an awesome experience and I'm so happy with the super awesome turn out! Over 150 reviews from you guys! That is freakin' AMAZING! *does Zack and Cody's signature handshake with self***

**However, the reason why I say this is the "official ending", is because I had ANOTHER ending in mind. I will post it up after this chapter, sort of like an "alternate ending". THAT ending is for the Zane and Zack lovers! So look out for that! Now, without further adieu, here is the final chapter of SoD! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: A Very Suite Life to Come**

Cody and Zack walked hand in hand as they entered their suite. Zane was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV before he saw them walk in.

"I see you two were able to work things out! Aren't you glad you talked it out?" Zane said, standing up and walking into an embrace from them both.

"Quite glad…Zack helped me realize the error of my ways…which normally isn't the case."

"Well good. It'd be a crime to see such an awesome relationship go down the drain." Zane smiled. The two lovers smiled back before walking toward their room.

"Oh and…uh…the door will be locked for quite a while…" Zack said, strategically placing a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob that he'd lifted from one of the rooms. Cody giggled as they walked into their room. Zane just sighed, knowing exactly what they meant.

* * *

As soon as Cody locked the door, Zack grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a while, both Cody and Zack falling victim to each others desires and pleasures.

"You really get down to business, don't you?" Cody said, nearly breathless from the lip lock.

"You have no IDEA how badly I missed gratifying you…" Zack said before pulling Cody into another deep make out session. They absent mindedly found their way to Cody's bed, Zack quick to remove everything Cody had on. The sight before his eyes made his mouth water with hunger.

"You know…this isn't the first time you've seen me like this, Zacky…"

"Baby…EVERY time is like the first time…Each time more enticing and mesmerizing as the last…" Zack said. He crawled on top of Cody, his lips making contact with the blonde dream's neck. He sucked and savored every last taste of Cody's wonderful skin, making sure to detail every last inch with his tongue. Cody's breath drew short, his body thirsting for more with every suck on his neck. Cody's hands fumbled with the buttons on Zack's shirt, trying his hardest to get them loose.

"Oh fuck this…You'll get another one." Cody said out of frustration, tearing the shirt open. Buttons flew every which way, Zack's chiseled body gracing Cody's sight. A slight tinge of desire tickled Cody's insides, his hands drawn to Zack's chest. Small moans and breaths enumerated from Cody's lips as Zack slowly found his way to Cody's stomach, his lips placing small puckered pecks on it. "I love you, Zack…" Cody said. Zack stopped what he was doing and removed his jeans and boxers, both boys now completely nude. Cody placed two fingers in his own mouth, lathering them up until they were moist enough. He slid one finger in his own hole, his face contorting with pleasure from the feeling of the wet digit inside him. Zack began stroking himself to the sight of Cody, who now had two fingers inside himself, scissoring himself to stretch his hole. The two shared a short lived glance filled with passion, the fluidity of each moment flowing perfectly between them. Without saying a word, Cody sat up, fingers still tightly nuzzled in his body. He begun running his tongue along the length of Zack's shaft.

"Oh…Cody…." Zack moaned. His fingers ran through Cody's long, blonde hair. His body was filled with joy as Cody's lips were surfing along his length with ease. Finally, Cody flew back, his legs high up in the air, giving Zack the okay.

"Make…me yours, Zacky…Forever…" Cody said, his eyes gleaming. Zack smiled, propping Cody's legs on his shoulders.

"You already are, Coco…" Zack replied, slowly sliding his hardened member into Cody's form. A long moan of ecstasy erupted from Cody's chest as every inch slid into his hole, a wave of pleasure crashing into his nerves. Zack slowly began to gyrate his hips, gently motioning himself in and out of Cody's form. One of Cody's hands tightly gripped his sheets, the other slowly stroking his own cock as Zack humped him. Their bodies melted into one, Cody's pumps matching Zack's gyrations into his hole.

"Faster…Zack, faster…please…" Cody begged. Zack obliged, speeding his pace up a bit. Zack's moans and groans turned Cody on to no end. He found his voice adorable, yet sexy and hearing it while they were at their most vulnerable and sensual point made it all the more satisfying to hear. A jolt of electricity shot through Cody's body, causing his body to arch perfectly, when Zack finally made contact with his prostate. "THERE. GOD YES. HARDER, ZACK!" Cody screamed. Zack's pace sped up, his hips now nearly slamming into Cody's body.

"Oh Cody! Cody! Yes!" Zack shouted. Cody's moans graduated into screams and moans of delight, his body now twitching and gyrating along with Zack's. Their eyes were shut tight and jaws were locked open. Cody's pumps of his own length grew fast and vigorous, his body vibrating in ecstasy. "CODY! I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…"

"NOT YET!" Cody screamed, his body aching and begging for more. Zack halted his moments, trying his hardest to keep himself from releasing.

"AHHHH!" Zack moaned, forcing himself to keep going. He sped his pace up, his hips now slamming forcefully into his love. Cody's mind was gone, his body and the overbearing need for Zack's attention and pleasure controlling him. The two found it near impossible to keep their pleasures silent, their moans growing louder and louder.

"ZACK! ZACK! I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…" Cody shouted. Zack pushed Cody's hand off, tightly squeezing Cody's member. "AH! AH! AH! ZACK!" His length throbbed in Zack's hand, his groin tingling and his body flowing with sensations of joy and ecstasy. Finally, Zack loosened his grip and began quickly and swiftly stroking Cody's cock. They both screamed out in pleasure as they released, Zack soaking Cody's insides with his creamy, warm seed. Cody soaked his own chest with his seed, having the most intense orgasm of his life. Zack pulled out and collapsed next to Cody, nearly passing out from the intensity of the moment. Cody melted into nothingness, struggling to recoil.

"That was…magical…" Zack breathlessly exclaimed. Cody nodded, running his own fingers through his hair. Zack pulled Cody into his embrace, resting his head on the other boys shoulder. "I…missed this so much…"

"What? The…sex?" Cody asked.

"No…Making love…with the person I love most…Sharing these personal, meaningful moments with him…Don't ever leave me again or I might just go crazy…" Zack replied. Cody slightly giggled, summoning enough strength to kiss Zack's cheek.

"I love you, Zack…And I promise to never put you through any more pain again…I promise…." Cody said. But he was met with silence. He turned his head and glanced at Zack, who was already out cold. Cody smiled, his heart fluttering with happiness being in the one place he always wanted to be. In Zack's arms.

* * *

"Where you guys headed?" Carey asked, placing another dish in the drain board.

"Just around. We won't be far." Zack replied, grabbing his car keys. Zane and Cody followed along.

"Okay guys. Have fun!" Carey said with a smile as they walked out the door. They walked through the halls, bumping into London.

"Hey London…umm…Nice hat?" Cody said, staring weirdly at what was on her head. She donned a odd looking shower cap, feathers sticking out every which way and jewels encrusting the edges.

"Thanks! It's an official Arturo Vitalli hat, belonging to his shower collection! $5000!" London happily exclaimed.

"$5000?" Zane shouted in disbelief.

"I know, right? How he ever makes any profit from selling his clothes so cheap…we'll never know." London flipped her hand and chuckled, skipping off past them.

"How a brainless buffoon like her grew to become a rich heiress….we'll never know!" Zack said in retort, Cody and Zane laughing at his snide remark. The elevator finally opened and took them to the lobby. Sitting there, unattended, was an empty luggage cart. Zack and Cody looked at each other deviously before grabbing hold of it and getting on either side of it.

"Zane! Get in the middle!" Cody shouted. Zane jumped on the cart and held tightly to it's bars. The twins pushed off on the ground, the cart gliding through the lobby, down the ramp and into the table, the elegant vase sitting atop of it coming crashing down on to the floor, shattering into pieces.

"BOYS!" A familiar voice shouted from across the lobby.

"Uh oh…" Zack said, all three of their glances turning toward an angry Mosby, who was marching toward them. He looked at the shattered vase on the floor and sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Sorry Mosby…We saw the cart was empty…Some things just don't loose their zest." Zack chuckled.

"Boys…It's been literally MONTHS…in fact, almost a year or two since you've matured into young, responsible men. I don't want to have to put your picture back up in my lobby cautioning the guests that you're a trouble to society again…and Zane…You're new here…don't start off on the wrong foot!"

"Sorry Mosby…" Zane said. Mosby nodded and motioned Arwin to come with a vacuum cleaner to clean up the mess. The three walked to Zack's car, all of them piling into it. "So…where are we going now?"

"To a place I've been going to for years now. I showed Cody yesterday…figured I'd share the pleasure with you." Zack said. He started his car and drove off, the Tipton fading out of sight in Zack's rear view mirror.

* * *

The three sat in the grassy clearing in the woods, watching the sun set, splaying a beautiful mixture of orange and red in the nearly night sky. Zane sat close to the boys, who held each other in each others arms.

"Man…I wonder why the sky turns so red at sunset…It's just so pretty and mysterious…I guess it IS a mystery…" Cody exclaimed.

"Actually, Cody…As the sun crosses the horizon, the atmosphere acts as a prism, refracting the different colors of light. As the violet-indigo-blue sequence goes by, it is lost in the general blue of the sky. The yellow-orange-red sequence is lost in the reddish color of the sunset. Between these two sequences is green, which stands out vividly against the blue of the sky, and the red of the sunset. Simple science." Zack corrected, Cody and Zane looking at Zack, amazed. "What? I learned it in a book…DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"So…are you two gonna continue being this disgustingly cute?" Zane exclaimed.

"Only if you continue to be gay, Zane…" Cody replied jokingly.

"Then I think I'm straight." Zane replied. They all laughed. The night sky finally grew dark and the three begun back to Zack's car.

"You know…I think I want children." Zack said. Cody jerked his head toward Zack.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! So I can teach him to skateboard and play games and pull pranks just like his old dad used to do!" Zack said.

"Yeah, right! My kid won't be pulling pranks or wasting his time on video games. He'll be studying and learning how to be a successful micro biologist."

"Yeah, RIGHT!" Zack shouted.

"Guys! You're only 17! Worry about now..." Zane shouted.

"True." Zack and Cody said simultaneously.

"Besides…He'll be too busy learning how to dance from ME to even dream about anything else…" Zane said. The two just stared at him, Zane returning a smile.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The Sea of Desire! Crazy, roller coaster ride! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I LOVED writing it! Of course, all the glory goes out to my reviewers and fans, especially the diligent ones who reviewed nearly EVERY chapter and provided some helpful insight and criticism. You guys kept the story alive and kicking! And all you Zane and Zack lovers, be on the look-out for the two alternate ending chapters! You'll love them!**

**This is also the time I break the news…I'm done with "twincest". Now that this story is ended, after "Secretly in Love", I'll probably power out maybe one more oneshot with a Zack and Cody pairing, and then it's the end. I'm gonna be writing a ton of new fics with different pairings! Gotta branch out and diversify my writings. Maybe one day, in the future, I'll go back to writing Zack and Cody pairings again, you never know!**

**Once again! Thank you guys soooo much for reading!**

**As you know, I do not own The Suite Life on Deck or any of it's characters, settings, or anything else. I only own the OCs in the story. (John, Nick, Zane, etc.)**


	26. We Need To Talk, Alternate Ending

**A/N: As promised, here is the first of two chapters of the alternate ending of "The Sea of Desire: A Twin Twisted Sequel". I decided to do this to make every one of my fans happy, and since I'm sure a LOT of you are Zane/Zack fans, here's the ending I'm sure you would have preferred! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: We Need To Talk (Alternate Ending)**

Cody walked through the door of the suite to be met with Zane and Zack, laughing away. Seeing Zack, for some reason, was surreal. It was the first time in forever he felt a glimpse of guilt and sadness. Even when they'd broken up over Bailey, the caliber of pain he felt was nothing compared to now.

"Oh, uh…Hey CoCo….uh…Cody." Zack said, his glance slowly floating away from the other twin.

"Hey Zack…" He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to avoid gazing into his brother's eyes, remembering how intoxicating they could be to him. Zane eyed both boys intently, noticing the slight awkward tension between the two. Immediately he jumped up.

"You two. Talk. Now." Zane demanded, his hands at his waist.

"Zane…We can't just-" Zack started.

"No. Ever since I've met both of you, there was always that spark between you. And EVERY single bit of the drama you guys got into, I sat back and watched, barely ever saying a thing, since it was always not my business to get involved…This time, I'm not gonna stand around and watch you two fall to pieces anymore. You two need to talk this through. Now." Zane demanded before storming into the boy's room.

"He, uh…Can be pretty demanding, huh?" Cody said jokingly.

"Heh. Yeah…Though he does have a point…" Zack replied. Cody turned his gaze back to Zack, realizing Zane's words were correct. He motioned Zack to follow him. He obliged, following his twin out of the suite. The two walked silently through the halls of the Tipton, walking to their cars. "I'll drive my car…You drive yours. Just follow me. I know where we could go."

* * *

The two drove for a short time, arriving in a clearing in the middle of the woods. Cody had never seen this place before in his life, even though he'd lived in Boston for close to all his life. They both exited their cars, walking up to one another.

"Zack…Where did you find this place?"

"Well…When we were younger. Before we got involved and we were just two little hormone crazed boys…You were always so afraid to go into the woods, so I'd go alone…and one day I found this place. Every time I was upset or bored…I'd just come over here." Cody eyed the landscape before him, comparing it to a beautiful painting he'd seen in a museum somewhere. The way the grass waved from the breeze and the trees gently hugged the clearing. The sun's beams beating down on the flowers throughout. It was beautiful.

"Zack… It's magnificent. Why didn't you ever tell me this was here?"

"Cause…I wanted this to sorta be my escape. You had your school work and your clubs and everything. I didn't have much. This was the only place I felt I could come and not be judged or anything…" Cody nodded, able to see the sense in his reasoning. They walked into the middle of the clearing and sat down in the grass. The sight around him put Cody at ease, somewhat.

"Okay…So…We needed to talk?" Cody asked. Zack stood silent for a moment, pondering how he should start.

"What happened, Cody? Nick goes and all of a sudden…this happens. Not once did you talk to me about this or voice what you were feeling. You just became anti-social…and then you break things off with me. If there's no chance of us…I'd like to know why, at least." Zack started.

"Zack…I…I don't know."

"You have to know. I've been racking my brain trying to figure this out. Trying to figure out how things ended up like they did…Why you don't love me anymore…" Zack said. Cody's eyes widened in surprise, realizing what Zack had said.

"Don't…love you anymore?" Cody's mind once again faltered. He was so obsessed with what happened, he forgot to take into account the other side of the story. He silently cursed himself for it.

"Yeah…I mean…After Nick died…you just became…weird. You didn't talk to me. You didn't let me console you…You broke up with me. I seriously thought you didn't love me anymore. You were an entirely different person…" Zack said. Cody looked at him as he spoke, hearing every word.

"Zack…I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"I don't want you to be sorry…I want you to be like before all this…Before Nick died, we were happy. You didn't even like him like that…but now…all of a sudden it's like…I'm just a person you live with. I was happy with you, Cody."

"I know…" Cody replied. He had no words in his mouth or his mind. All the thinking he'd done for the past few weeks made Zack's words sting even more than he'd expected. He could see how much Zack wanted for this to work, and how passionate Zack was for him.

"Cody…Your feelings for me and for Nick are slightly a problem right now…but all of that pales in comparison to what I need to know." Zack said. He scooted closer to Cody, looking him in the eyes.

"What do you need to know?"

Zack grabbed hold of Cody's hands, squeezing them tight. Although it had been just weeks since they've made any such contact, it felt like forever since Cody had made contact with Zack's skin. It made him happy, but sad at the same time. "I need to know…What do you want?" Zack asked with sincerity in his voice.

"What do you mean, Zack?"

"I mean what do you want in your life…relationship wise. I know…I can't give you a very normal life. I could never provide you with the type of relationship someone else could provide…because of the fact that we're brothers….But I can provide you with everlasting love…and care…I'm offering you my entire being to promise to always be around you an never, ever hurt you. But I need to know if you want what little I can give…" Zack poured out, a tear drop rolling down his cheek.

"Zack…I know you can't provide me with everything someone else could. I knew this the moment I thought I loved you. It's not what you could give me that I'm struggling with, Zack…It's my feelings in general. We have such a strong bond with each other. Unbreakable. Inseparable. And I'm afraid that we might have confused this strong, impenetrable bond as a deep romantic love." Cody immediately explained. "When Nick died…My feelings for him never came back…I mean, yeah. At one point I seriously thought I wasn't over him…But then I realized that the conflict wasn't with my feelings for Nick…It was my feelings for YOU. Kind of like…his death was that ONE THING that actually made me start thinking. Don't you ever get the feeling that maybe our feelings for each other are just simply us caring about each other too much?" Cody explained, Zack's eyes widening in disbelief from his words.

"Cody…There isn't a day in my LIFE where I don't wonder if maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere within ourselves. I've thought about it tons of times. 'What if we're just going crazy?' or 'What if maybe it's NOT romantic things we're feeling, but just a brotherly bond went haywire?'…But then I remember all the times we've shared. The things we've done. The moments we've experienced…And I say to myself… 'this is impossible for 2 people to experience if they WEREN'T together.' The doubts quickly fade away. There's that feeling you get when you love your brother…but then there's that feeling you get…that satisfaction when you KNOW you're with the person you romantically want to be with. I get that with you and it's a feeling that I KNOW I'll never feel with anyone else. I didn't feel it with John; I didn't feel it with Zane. I felt it with you. And if that's not a sure fire sign…then I don't know what is."

Zack's words echoed in Cody's head. He was dumbstruck at the fact that Zack had gone through this before and was so easily able to make sense of it all. His outlooks on everything seemed so simple. He was actually taken aback by Zack's ability to make what seemed impossible look so easy to achieve. And although Zack made more sense to him than he ever had, Cody just couldn't see it that way

"Zack…I love you to no end…I really do. You've been there for me when no one else has. You've protected me, guided me, and helped through some times in my life that I felt I couldn't go through alone…But these past few weeks gave me the chance to explore myself and my feelings…And in the end…I've realized that you're my brother, Zack. My strong, courageous, talented brother…And that's it. I honestly feel so terrible that I came to this realization after everything we've done…But know this. I don't and never will regret the moments we've shared alone. The kisses we had. The secrets we've told each other. These are things I'm gonna remember and cherish for the rest of my life." Cody said. Zack looked at him with glossy eyes, fresh tears forming in their ducts.

"So…This is really it? Is this the end of us, Cody?" Zack asked.

"No. It's NOT the end of us, Zack. Don't think of this as the end of our relationship. Though it may not be as intimate as it used to be, we could STILL hold that super awesome bond we've developed over these years. I'm still gonna continue to hold you whenever you need to be held. I'm still gonna comfort you when you need a shoulder to cry on…I'm still here Zack…The only thing is it won't be as your boyfriend. It'll be as your brother…and as your best friend. I promise you I'm NEVER leaving your side." Cody said. Although it wasn't what Zack wanted to hear, it was better than what he had thought would happen. He knew that his feelings and emotions toward Cody would never be the same, but he found solace in the fact that Cody was willing to get through that with him.

"Cody…Even though things didn't turn out quite the way I'd hoped…Just know that I still love you. I will ALWAYS love you. As my love…As my brother…and as my best friend…And I'm happy that you were able to finally and truly figure yourself out…and the next guy that you meet will be the luckiest guy on this earth. Hands down." Zack said. Cody smiled and pulled him into a tight hug.

* * *

They sat in the clearing for hours. The sun began to set, making the sky an elegant orange and read. The clouds gently hung in the sky, acting like little friends to the setting orange sun.

"So…While you were being all depressed and such…I heard a new song. It reminded me of you." Zack said, staring at the sky.

"Yeah? Sing it for me." Cody said, smiling. Zack sat up straight and fixed his posture.

"Ready?"

"Go for it!" Cody said. Zack took a deep breath and begun to sing.

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice.  
Dug my way out, blood and fire.  
Bad decisions, that's alright.  
Welcome to my silly life. **

Zack looked at Cody, who was in awe of his voice. It'd been forever since Cody heard him sing. It was refreshing to him.

**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.  
Look, I'm still around. **

Zack looked into Cody's eyes as he sang, every word falling with grace. It made Cody's heart flutter with joy.

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,  
You're fuckin' perfect to me…

"Well? what do you think, Codes?" Zack asked.

"Kind of vulgar…but beautiful…Your singing always made me feel better…That and I love that song." Cody replied. The two sat in the clearing to watch the sun disappear, and the moon shine majestically over the clearing.


	27. Seperate, But Never Seperated, Alternate

**A/N: And here is the second chapter of the alternate ending! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Separate, But Never Separated (Alternate Ending)**

Cody and Zack entered their suite, laughing away. Zane was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV before he saw them walk in.

"I see you two were able to work things out! Aren't you glad you talked it out?" Zane said, standing up and walking into an embrace from them both.

"Quite glad…Though things are gonna be slightly different, I'm glad we were able to come to terms."

"Well good. It'd be a crime to see such an awesome relationship go down the drain." Zane smiled. The twin brothers smiled back at Zane.

"Listen Zack…I'm gonna go see Nick…I'll be back later, okay?" Cody said.

"Sure…and, uh….thanks." Zack said with a half smile.

"For what?"

"For, y'know…being the best brother anyone could ever ask for." Zack replied. Cody smiled wide before walking out the door. Zack plopped on the couch next to Zane and sighed.

"So…Didn't work out between you two, huh?" Zane asked.

"Nope…But its okay. So maybe Cody and I weren't destined to be together in that sense. At least we were able to figure that out before something catastrophic happened that could have really torn things apart."

"Are you…upset? Sad?" Zane asked.

"Well…I won't deny it. It sucks royally. But I know it's for the best. He'll find someone special to him and I'll find someone special to me. This way we ALL could have our graces. Me and whoever, Cody and whomever, and you and John." Zack said.

"Uhh…Yeahh….Take that last part out…Me and John kinda…split up." Zane admitted. Zack turned to him, surprised.

"What? Since when?"

"Since like…twenty minutes ago. He stopped over and we were talking…me, him…and his new boyfriend…" Zane said pitifully.

"Are you SERIOUS? WHAT A SLEEZEBAG! I'm gonna go find that snot nosed fucker and teach him a lesson…" Zack got up, Zane pulling him back down and laughing.

"No, really…It's okay. Honestly, it was just a spur of the moment thing for me and him. On the ship we were smitten…but once we got back to Boston, it's was bye, bye Johnny. Besides, I'm over it." Zane said, turning the television off.

"Well you're a stronger man than I am, Zane…" Zack said. The two sat in silence to themselves, their thoughts roaming free, until Zane broke the silence.

"Y'know…I gotta be honest…I'm, uh…kinda glad you and Cody aren't together anymore…No offense by that at ALL." Zane said. Zack turned to him quickly.

"What? Why?" Zack asked, slightly offended anyway.

"I honestly didn't mean it that way! I agree, it royally SUCKS that you and him broke up…But I mean…Well…Jeez, I don't even know how to say this…but…I kinda…sorta…may not have been quite as much over you as I originally thought…" Zane admitted. Zack's eyes bulged out of his head after hearing the words come from his mouth.

"So…You still like me, Zane?"

"Eh…Try…love…haha…" Zane said, nervously. "And since we're admitting shit…I might as well tell you I kinda went into the whole…John thing to…make you jealous…"

"Uhh…"

"Sur…prise? Heh…" Zane said, turning away. Zack sat there, unknowing of how to react to Zane.

"Zane, I…don't know what to say." Zack said, noticeably confused. Zane turned back to Zack, looking him in the eyes.

"Then…don't say a word." Zane whispered, grabbing Zack's face and pulling him into a passionate kiss. It lasted for a few seconds, Zane cutting it short. "Oh…uh…I'm sorry, Zack. I don't know what I was thinking…You just broke up with Cody…I'm such a shithead…" Zane cursed himself, once again turning away. Zack turned Zane back toward him by pulling his shoulder, gazing at him.

"No, Zane…You're not a shithead." Zack said, pulling him back into his own lips. Sparks flew between the two as they kissed, sending them into a euphoric bliss. Although Zack had just ended things with Cody, he immediately felt better. The feeling of reconnection with his old flame made him quiver with joy. The kiss soon led to more serious actions, both of their outfits eventually finding the floor.

"You bounce back…quick." Zane said, looking up at Zack. He just rolled his eyes as his hands found Zane's chest, slowly caressing the contours of his body. The gentle touch of Zack's fingertips sent Zane into bliss, his hips rolling beneath him. Zack's hand finally found Zane's hardened, twitching member, the pads of his fingers slowly caressing the length of it. The gentle touch made Zane gasp involuntarily, a jolt of electricity coursing through his nerves. Zack propped himself over Zane as he lied on the couch, both of their hardened lengths now making contact. Zack began to roll his hips, the friction between their members sending shivers down their spines. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you, Zack?" Zane breathlessly blurted. Zack replied by crashing his lips against Zane's, passionately making out with him. Zane's fingers ran through Zack's hair wildly, tugging on it some as both of their bodies moved in unison with each other.

"Oh…Zane…" Zack moaned with pleasure, his voice cracking. One of his hands grasped both of their cocks and quickly began stroking them, the friction between them growing more intense. Zane's hands flew over Zack's shoulders and his nails dug into Zack's back, hard enough to draw a tiny amount of blood. The pain made Zack flinch, but the voracity of the moment pushed him to go faster, the rush of the pain driving his soul.

"Zack…yes…Zack…Keep going…don't stop…" Zane moaned. Zack's voice grew an octave higher, his moans growing louder and more sporadic with the next. His hips were now bucking involuntarily with his strokes, his body warm and tingling from the beautiful ecstasy the coursed through his veins. Zane's eyesight grew fuzzy, the only thing he could see is Zack's face, contorted with looks of pleasure and fulfillment.

"Zack! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna…I'M GONNA…ZAAAAAACK!" Zane screamed. His arms pulled Zack down, their bodies crashing into each other. Seconds later, pools of Zane's seed poured out all over his and Zack's chest, Zane nearly passing out from the intensity of his climax. Zack's hand left their crotches and he positioned himself on top of Zane, grabbing his own member and stroking it vigorously. His head flew back and his jaw remained open as he jerked off over Zane. His length began throbbing intensely as he stroked, his hips now bucking and rolling involuntarily on top of Zane's legs.

"Yes…Yes…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Zack held his breath tight as his hips finally threw themselves forward into the air, long, thick streams of his seed shooting all over Zane's chest and face as he rode out an intense orgasm. He finally rested on Zane's legs, glancing over at him and smiling. Zane just pulled him down on top of him and kissed him.

"I forgot how awesome you were in bed, Zacky…" Zane said.

"You're forgetting…this is a couch…and I forgot how awesome you were on couch, too." Zack smiled at him. Zane chuckled at Zack's terrible joke as Zane reached for the remote and flicked the TV on. He pulled out a cigarette from his pack, handing Zack one, as well. Zack knew smoking wasn't allowed in the rooms, but at this point, he didn't have a care in the world. The two lied next to each other, enjoying their smokes and watching TV. Although it wasn't in Cody's arms, Zack couldn't deny the fact that it felt good to have someone to hold him this way and take care of him in the way that Cody couldn't anymore.

"So…Does this mean we're back together?" Zane asked curiously.

"No. I just totally had sex with you because we're enemies." Zack said sarcastically.

"Oooh. Mr. Smart Alec. I'm taking that as a yes."

"You can take that as whatever you want, baby…" Zack playfully said, kissing Zane once more.

* * *

"Well…what a summer THAT was, huh?" Cody said, taking their bags out of his trunk.

"Tell me about it. I'm kind of looking forward to going back on the ship." Zack replied.

"Uhh…Yeah…I think you better rethink that last statement…looks who's walking up to us…" Zane said, pointing at the last person they thought they'd ever see.

"Oh no…" Zack and Cody both said simultaneously.

"Hey guys…I'm back…Heh…" Bailey said, shyly standing across from them. Zack gave her the evil eye as she stood there. He wondered how she could have the nerve to come and speak to them, even after all that happened.

"Hi…I see you had the baby…How is he?" Cody asked. Bailey just looked down, saddened by his words.

"Well…After I left the ship and got to Kettlecorn…I went into labor…But…the baby was a still-born. He didn't survive…The doctors say it was because of my small body structure…" Bailey informed them. Cody, although still sort of bitter from their past, felt bad for her. Even if she was kind of evil, he felt no one deserves to have that happen to them.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bailey. My deepest condolences to you…So…What brings you back to the ship?" Cody asked. Zack and Zane remained silent.

"Well since I spent the whole summer depressed and recovering, my parents decided it might be better if I came back to the school. They talked it over with Mosby and he agreed to let me back on the ship…as long as I behaved." Bailey said.

"Awesome…" Zack blurted. Zane lightly hit him on the shoulder, looking at him seriously.

"So…the first thing I wanna do is…apologize. I know what I put you all through was terrible and totally out of my character…and I was hoping that maybe you would give me a second chance at being your friend."

"Why should we give you another chance? You hurt me, you angered Zack. I'm pretty sure Zane was a little sore with you. What makes you think you deserve another chance?" Cody immediately replied.

"I guess you're right…I probably shouldn't have bothered…But my apology stands. I'm really sorry. I guess I'll see you guys around the ship…" Bailey turned and slowly begun walking away.

"Wait…" Zack said all of a sudden. Bailey turned back around to face Zack. "Even thought what you did was conniving and wrong…if you MEAN that apology and promise never to do wrong to Cody or any of us again…then I guess we could set aside all that's happened and start anew." Zack held his hand out to Bailey, who eagerly shook it with a smile. She ran back to the ship, giddy and all.

"That was sweet, Zack. I'm proud of you." Cody commended him.

"Yeah, well…Karma got her back hard enough already…The least we could do is start over." They all agreed and walked on the ship, to begin another semester at Seven Seas High.

* * *

Cody sat on the sky deck, sipping on a mango smoothie and gazing around the deck. It was a beautiful first day back on the boat and he wanted to take in as much as possible. Zane and Zack were out enjoying the ships many different activities, leaving him with nothing to do.

"Hey there. This seat taken?" A boy asked.

"Oh. No. Go right ahead!" Cody said with a smile. The boy took a seat at the table. He had black, shoulder length hair and perfectly tanned skin. He was about Cody's height, but slightly more built than him. He wore black canvas sneakers, black, skin tight jeans, a green v-neck t-shirt showing a little chest, and a colorful cardigan. "Umm…I'm Cody. From Boston." The boy reached out and took Cody's hand, shaking it gently.

"Pleasure to meet you, Cody. I'm Joey. I come from New York." The boy said with a smile. Cody relayed the warm smile back. "I'm sorry if this sounds weird or anything…But had anyone ever told you that you're insanely handsome?"

* * *

**A/N: And that's where it ends, though you can probably see why I chose the "official ending" over this one! But that's just MY opinion. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
